Going Home
by Lissical
Summary: Now that Troy and Sharpay are married, what lies in store for them? FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Going Home**

**Author: Lisa (Lissical)**

**Summary: After leaving her abusive husband, Sharpay Evans takes her young daughter and decides that it's time to return home. Eventually a Troypay.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up; everything else belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: I just came up with this idea. It will slowly become a Troypay, so please bear with me.**

**

* * *

**

_**Going Home, Ch. 1**_

Sharpay Evans-Hunter finished packing up everything into her car. She got in and drove away, hoping to never see that house again. The only thing she had left was the little girl sitting in the backseat sleeping. She was currently the only reason Sharpay wanted to wake up in the morning. As she drove, she couldn't help but to think about how she came to this decision to suddenly up and leave her comfortable surroundings in sunny California.

* * *

_**Flashback; 2 Years Ago…**_

"_Isn't she precious," Sharpay said as she held her and her husband Mark's new baby, Elizabeth Grace Hunter in her arms. _

_He smiled, "She looks just like you," he said as he gently took the new baby from Sharpay and rocked her. _

_She nodded, "We must be the two luckiest people on the planet," she said as she watched Mark rock her. _

_**End of Flashback.**_

* * *

Sharpay tried to focus on the happy memories as she drove down the interstate, occasionally glancing in the rearview mirror to check on her 2 year old toddler. She could feel fresh tears fall down her face as the horrible memories of the past six months started to flood her mind.

Things had been just fine up until he lost his job. Then the alcohol seemed to become his new best friend and his own worst enemy. She had tried several times to help him, but every time she did, all he would do was yell at her about how messed up life in general was…and then the physical abuse began.

She remembered the first time it happened as if it was only yesterday…

* * *

_**6 Months Ago…**_

"_I'm sure you'll find another job," she said to Mark. "You always land on your feet."_

_He turned to her, rage in his eyes, "Don't even try to play that pity game with me, Sharpay," he growled as he walked into their bedroom. _

_Crying could be heard from the next room; their new baby was awake. Sharpay hurried into her room, "Shh, it's all right honey," she said as she rocked the 1 ½ year old toddler. _

_Mark walked into the room, "Will you shut her up already? I am getting a headache here!" Mark yelled, only causing the baby to cry even harder._

"_I-I'm trying," she said, hoping that he wasn't going to start yelling at her…again. _

"_Then try harder, damn it," he yelled as he walked out of the room._

_As soon as Elizabeth had calmed down, Sharpay placed her back into her crib and walked out of the room and walked downstairs to the kitchen. What she did not see was her husband walking in the opposite direction with a drink in his hand. As she walked closer to him, her arm bumped his, causing the drink to spill all over his shirt. _

"_You stupid idiot! Now look at what you've done!" He yelled as he drew his hand back and slapped her so hard that she nearly lost her balance._

"_I-I'm sorry," she said almost inaudibly. She wasn't about to let on that she was currently in a great deal of pain not only from the slap, but also to her shoulder, which had hit the corner of the counter._

* * *

Things had only gotten worse from that point; she had become his target practice every afternoon when she would return home from work.

* * *

**_1 Day Ago…_**

"_I thought I told you to buy the store brand, Sharpay," Mark yelled. "We can't afford this!" He slapped her across the face, causing her to drop the brand-name coffee on the floor. Thankfully, it was in a container and didn't spill all over the place._

_She bent down to pick up what he had knocked out of her hands, "I looked for it…but they didn't have it," she said as she held back tears._

_He glared at her, "Then how the hell are we going to pay for this?" He yelled, only this time louder, causing Elizabeth to wake up from her nap. "That damn child," he said, standing up and walking towards the stairs._

_She quickly stood up and ran over to him, "Don't even think about touching a hair on her head! Do you hear me?"_

_He shoved past her and walked into the little girl's room. "I said shut up!" He picked Elizabeth up and slapped her, "That ought to teach you," he said in a low voice._

_Sharpay ran into the room and picked up the screaming toddler. That was it; he could touch her, but never was she going to allow him to harm another hair on her daughter's head. _

_That same night, while Mark was out at the bar, where he normally hung out until at least 2:00 AM, she called her brother back in New Mexico. He told her that he would gladly allow her and Elizabeth to stay with him for as long as she needed. She began packing that night, but Mark decided to come home a little early and saw what she was doing. He threw her suitcase on the floor, thus emptying all of its contents._

_Sharpay did the only thing she could think of: she took her now empty suitcase, thanks to Mark, and hit him over the head with it, knocking him out. She then quickly placed everything back into the suitcase, grabbed Elizabeth's bag she had packed and Elizabeth and ran out of the house._

_

* * *

_

Sharpay pulled over to the side of the road, unable to drive any further; tears were streaming down her face, thus causing her vision to become blurry. The last thing she wanted was to get into an accident. She looked back at Elizabeth, who was still asleep and quietly stepped out of the car, allowing herself to cry for the first time since it all started.

As she pulled herself together, she heard her daughter calling for her from the backseat. She quickly wiped her tears and walked over to take her daughter out of the car, "Shh, you're all right sweetie," she said, holding her daughter as tightly as possible. "We're going to a nice, safe place where no one can hurt us," she said as she continued to hold her daughter.

* * *

Ryan made sure to get everything that Sharpay would need when she and Elizabeth would arrive. Had he been in California, he would have probably killed Mark for what he did to his sister. He wasn't about to let him or anyone for that matter hurt her the way he did.

Sharpay pulled up in Ryan's driveway. Taking a deep breath, she shut off the car, got out, and walked around to the other side where she got a now calm Elizabeth out. She had tired herself out from crying the rest of the way to Albuquerque. She picked her up, "Look where we are," she said, pointing to the house. "We're at Uncle Ryan's," she said, trying to sound as upbeat as possible. She decided to leave her things in the car for now; she could get them later. She walked to the door and rang the doorbell.

Ryan opened the door, and just stood there for a moment, looking at his sister; she had never looked so defeated in her life. "Hey there," he said as he hugged her, "I'm glad you came."

She nodded, "Yeah me too." She turned to Elizabeth, "Look honey, do you remember who this is?"

Elizabeth looked up and smiled, "Uncle Wyan!" She reached out for him.

He gladly took her in his arms, "Hi there pumpkin," he said as he kissed her forehead. He held her close and rubbed her back, causing her to flinch and cry out in pain. "What's wrong honey," he asked as he lifted her shirt. He looked up at Sharpay, "He didn't."

She nodded, tears now in her eyes, "He did."

Ryan sat Sharpay down in the living room, "I'm so sorry you had to go through this," he said after a few minutes. "Everyone's been asking about you…I didn't say anything…"

She nodded, "Thank you; I appreciate that."

"Except…"

She looked at him, "What?"

"Well, you know Troy…he's always known when something is up with you…You two did go out for quite a while after he and Gabriella decided to break it off and just become friends."

"Ryan, what are you getting at?"

"He's not an idiot, Shar," he said as he looked at Elizabeth.

She just stared blankly at the wall. Troy couldn't find out about what had happened; she hadn't seen him since college…4 years ago! He just couldn't find out the truth…

* * *

**Okay so I got this idea while moping over the fact that my boyfriend is moving (and no, he doesn't hit me!). Then I decided to just write my sadness out on paper…err…the computer. Anyway, please tell me what you think so far. Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me. It truly helps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, never did I expect to get 13 reviews for one chapter. Thank you! **

**A/N: This story WILL be a Troypay, I promise; I just have to do some background stuff on everyone first! **

**A/N #2: Don't worry; I'm cooking up some thoughts for a sequel to "Just Like Us." Yes, you all talked me into it. I would just like to thank each and every one of you who has given me an idea so far; I have literally written them down on paper. Seriously! Anyway, give me a few days on that one. **

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**P.S. – Mild language alert, kind of like the last chapter; nothing major though.**

**

* * *

**

_**Going Home, Ch. 2**_

**Next Morning…**

Sharpay carried Elizabeth downstairs to where Ryan was. "Thanks again for letting us stay here," she said with a yawn as she walked into the kitchen. It had taken 2 hours to get her to finally fall asleep the previous night.

"Shar, you're my sister; you know that I would never turn you down. Plus I'm your _older_ brother. If that creep comes back, I want you to know that I'm here for you." He smiled at his niece.

She smiled softly as she sat down at the table. "Well I don't think that he'll be coming here anytime soon; to be honest, I am pretty sure that he…" She took a deep breath, "…That he was having an affair," she said softly as she wiped her eyes. "Even when he still had his job, he was never around and never paid attention to Lizzie." She shook her head. "But…you really didn't have to do this…I mean; I know things between you and Gabi are starting to heat up and…"

He shook his head, "Hey, she completely understands and…"

"Wait, you told her? I thought you said you didn't tell anyone!" She got up and started to walk out of the room.

Ryan took her arm and stopped her, "I have been dating her for a year, Sharpay. She is one of your best friends and frankly I'm surprised you haven't told her. Anyway, she said she wouldn't tell anyone…I made her promise, all right?"

She nodded, "I…I guess. Maybe I should call her…"

"No need," he said as he walked into the living room, Sharpay following him.

"What do you mean, 'no need'? What are you…?" She was stopped by the doorbell, "Ryan!"

He simply opened the door. On the other side stood Gabriella Montez, one of Sharpay's now closest friends; she had confided in her when things got tough at home, but never really gave her any of the details. Gabi hurried over to Sharpay and hugged her, "How are you doing," she asked.

Sharpay smiled and hugged her back, "Gee, never better," she said as more tears made their way down her cheeks.

"I still can't believe that jerk did that to you…and to Lizzie. How is she anyway," Gabi asked after Sharpay had explained what had happened.

She shrugged, "Let's just say she's uh…well if I leave the room to go to the bathroom or something, she gets very scared," she said, feeling fresh tears beginning to fall down her face. "All she really knows is that we're here right now; I don't really feel like telling her the truth yet…she's only 2," she said. "Only 2, Gabi! A child that age shouldn't have to go through the…crap that I have put up with!" She cried; glad to finally let her anger at Mark out.

Gabi nodded, wiping a tear of her own that had escaped, "I'm so sorry," she said softly as she inched closer to Ryan. "I wish I could say I can imagine what you must be feeling, but I'd be lying."

"It's all right, Gabi; I know what you mean," Sharpay said as she took a deep breath. She looked at the two and smiled softly, "You guys really do make a great couple…I'm just sorry that I'm cramping your lives…"

"Don't start," Ryan warned her. "You're not cramping anyone's lives or inconveniencing us," he said. "I'm just glad you're out of that house."

"Thanks," she said softly. "So um…just what is Troy up to these days," she asked, wanting to change the subject to something lighter; plus hearing about Troy never bored Sharpay.

Gabi smiled, "Well for starters, he's still single," she said, winking at Sharpay. "And he has asked about how you're doing; I mean can you blame the guy? He's only human."

"Guess not," Sharpay said as she looked at the phone, hoping Gabi didn't…too late.

"You want to call him and tell him don't you," she asked, getting up to get the phone.

She shook her head, "Gabi, no, please," she pleaded. "I…I can't."

"Why," she asked. "He cares about you, Sharpay. And if he hears about what happened to you, do you know how quickly he'd get over here to be by your side?"

"I'm not a pity case! And I wouldn't want to…burden him," she said, gesturing to her daughter. "He's probably wrapped up in his own life…"

Ryan shook his head, "Actually I know exactly where he'd be right about now. Why don't we at least go say hi…you don't have to tell him the real reason as to why you're here."

She sighed, "Well…"

"Great," Gabi said, "He's at this new coffee place that just opened up not far from here," she said as she stood up.

"Okay," Sharpay said slowly, not really sure if she wanted to see Troy after 4 years. 4 years of not keeping in touch…at least not very well.

* * *

Troy walked into the coffee shop and sat down at his usual table like he did on most Saturday mornings. He picked up the paper that he brought with him and started to read it, not noticing who was walking through the door.

Gabi pointed to him, "See, I told you he'd be here," she said to Sharpay who was carrying a fussy Elizabeth.

Sharpay just stood there, watching him for a moment. She was about to walk over when she felt herself stop, "I can't," she said as she walked to the door to leave.

He took this moment to look up. He had to do a double take when he saw…her. "S-Sharpay," he said, a small smile creeping onto his face.

She cursed herself when she heard him say her name. "Troy," she said, pretending to act surprised, "What a coincidence! I didn't know you liked coffee," she said, wishing she hadn't just said those words. _I didn't know you liked coffee? What kind of idiot am I,_ she thought to herself.

He gestured for her, Gabi, and Ryan to come over to where he was sitting. As they did, he got up and hugged Sharpay after a strange moment of hesitation. She was married after all…with a child. "So um, how have you been," he asked as they sat down.

"Ryan I think that I want to get something," Gabi said.

"But you said that…"

"I changed my mind," she said through clenched teeth, gesturing to the other two.

He nodded, "Oh…right…I mean, okay." He got up and rolled his eyes as Gabi gave him an earful about how Troy and Sharpay needed to be alone.

Sharpay chuckled at Ryan and Gabi; the two were meant for each other. Anyone who knew them knew that. She turned back to Troy, "I've been…pretty good," she said, hoping he wouldn't catch her lie. She wasn't very good at it, after all. "How is everything with you? Ryan tells me that you're now the head coach at the high school."

He nodded, "Yeah…so why are you really here?"

Uh oh, he had caught her. "What do you mean," she asked. "Can't a girl come and visit her brother every now and again," she asked nervously.

"Sure, but normally she brings her husband with her, especially when she has her daughter," he said, gesturing to the fussy little girl in Sharpay's lap. He looked at her, "What's going on, Sharpay," he asked when he saw her wipe her eyes.

She shook her head, "N-Nothing. I have allergies."

"Sharpay. You're a horrible liar." He looked at her again, "Something happened, didn't it?"

She just looked at him. Should she tell him the truth? What would he think of her? After a few moments, she finally nodded, "Yes," she said quietly, "Something did happen."

He lifted her chin so she was looking directly at him. That's when he saw the mark on her face, "Sharpay did he…did he…" He paused, "Hit you?"

That was it; she couldn't hold it in anymore. She could feel the tears once again fall down her face as she started to cry again.

Ryan, feeling his brotherly over protectiveness kicking in, hurried over to her and looked at Troy, "What did you do to her," he asked as he wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Nothing I…I just asked if something happened and then I saw that," he said, pointing to the bruise on her cheek.

"It's okay Ryan," she said as she wiped her eyes and handed Elizabeth to him. "Yes Troy, something did happen," she said, only hoping that he would understand.

* * *

**So is he going to understand? I got this idea when one of my co-workers was telling us about what an idiot her ex-husband is and how he pretty much ignores their daughter (he doesn't hit her or anything like that). We (her co-workers) have been there for her, so I sort of incorporated that into this. Anyway, please leave a review, suggestion/idea, or something like that, LOL. And yes, the chapters are going to be shorter…for now anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: Same as always and I don't own the song "Lean on Me" by Bill Withers.**

**

* * *

**  
_**Going Home, Ch. 3**_

"_Yes Troy, something did happen," she said, only hoping that he would understand._

Ryan had suggested that they go back to the house before Sharpay told Troy anything about what had happened.

"So," Troy said as they sat down in the living room, "What happened," he asked carefully.

Sharpay sighed, "Well everything was fine…we were happy, we had our daughter," she said as she looked down at Lizzie who was playing with her mom's hair, "And pretty much…well everything we needed." She took a deep breath, "But then Mark's company began to downsize a bit and well…he got laid off. Then things just kind of went…sour," she said as she wiped her eyes. "At first he just yelled a lot, but then…he…um started to…" She could no longer say anything; she was consumed by tears.

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

Troy placed his arm around her, "It's okay," he said quietly. "You're out of there now, Sharpay."

She shook her head, "No it's not okay," she said as she gathered her strength. "He started to hit Elizabeth, Troy. He began to hit her! She is only a child," she said as she handed Lizzie to Ryan; she wasn't about to let her daughter see her crying like this.

"Come here," Tory said quietly.

She inched closer to him and let him hold her as she cried.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

The two just sat there for a few minutes; Sharpay finally let herself cry the tears that she had been holding back for so long.

She sat up, "I…I can't do this," she said as she wiped her eyes. She started to get up when she felt Troy's hand stop her.

"Shar, don't do this to yourself; this isn't your fault," he said as he gently sat her back down.

"Yes it is! If I had just seen the signs before this all started, then maybe…just maybe he wouldn't have done this," she said through her tears. "I could have stopped this, Troy."

He shook his head, "No, you wouldn't have been able to stop any of it."

_Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show_

"But, I should have been able to," Sharpay said as she slowly stopped crying. "I mean, why did this have to happen," she asked quietly.

"I wish I knew the answer to that," Troy said as he placed his arm around her again. "But you have to know that you're not alone, Sharpay. You have your brother, Gabi, even me."

She sniffled and looked up at him, "I do?"

Troy smiled softly, "Yes; you know that I would have been here for you no matter what. I'd never let you go through this alone."

_If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me_

She nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

**An Hour Later…**

Sharpay placed Lizzie in the crib for her nap. She just watched her sleep for a moment.

Troy walked up behind her, "She's beautiful."

She smiled, "Thanks…she is the reason I get up in the morning," Sharpay said as she stroked the little girl's hair.

"So her name is Elizabeth? Wasn't that your mom's name," he asked cautiously. The last thing he wanted was to upset her anymore than she already was.

She nodded, "Yeah; it was the best way I could think of to honor my mom," she said as she wiped another tear away. Sharpay and Ryan's mother had passed away from cancer when they were only 8 years old; Sharpay was unable to deal with the pain, so instead of just talking about it, she bottled it up and soon became cold…she soon developed the reputation as the 'ice queen.' She sighed and walked out of the room, Troy close behind.

"So I heard that you're basically your dad now…head coach of the basketball team at East High," she asked as they made their way back downstairs where Gabi and Ryan were.

He nodded, "Yeah I started a couple of years ago when my dad got that job offer at the University of New Mexico." Troy's father, Jack Bolton had received an excellent offer from the University to coach their basketball team; not only was it something he had wanted to do for quite some time, but it also gave his son an opportunity to have a job only a couple of years after he graduated from college. "What about you? What have you been up to?"

She sat down, "Well I double majored in Musical Theatre and Education, so I was in a few plays here and there and gave acting and singing lessons at the high school we lived near," she said with a small smile. It had been the best job she ever had. "I have no idea what I'm going to do now," she said, suddenly becoming both scared and sad.

"Well you could always see if EHS needs anyone in the drama department," Gabi suggested as she sat down across from Sharpay. "Ms. Darbus retired last year, so who knows; maybe they haven't been able to fill the position with anyone permanent yet."

Ryan smiled, "You'd be perfect for that job, Shar. I mean, you are the drama queen after all."

She rolled her eyes, "Gee, thanks. Well I think one of the first things I'm going to do is find an apartment. I can't stay with you forever, Ryan."

He shook his head, "Stay for as long as you need to."

"No I mean I _can't_ stay here forever; I would get so tired of you and your over protectiveness," she said.

Gabi started to laugh, but stopped when she received a look from Ryan. "What, it was funny," she said.

"Anyway," Ryan said, "I think you should stay here until you find a job, at least."

She nodded, "I guess I should do that," she said as she twirled her thumbs, not knowing what to say next. She looked up at Gabi and Ryan, "Okay what are you two hiding," she asked after a moment of just looking at them. She looked at Troy, "Don't you think they're hiding something?"

He shrugged, "I'm just going to stay out of this."

"Whatever. So, what is going on? I mean, I knew you two were dating, but…"

"But nothing, Sharpay," Gabi said. "We're not hiding anything, sorry," she said with a smile.

Before Sharpay could say anything more, her cell phone rang. Her face turned to that of horror when she saw who it was on the caller ID, "Oh no," she muttered. "Excuse me," she said as she got up and walked into the kitchen to answer the phone.

Troy stood up, "I'm just going to…"

Ryan nodded, "Go," he said quietly. He watched as Troy hurried into the kitchen. Ryan looked at Gabi, "It's him," he said.

"I had a feeling it was when I saw the look on her face," she said.

Sharpay just listened for a moment, "No Mark I'm not coming back…you know why," she said as the tears started to come back. "I will not let you hurt her…no, you aren't going to do anything of the sort…because I have the proof that it was you," she said as her confidence slowly came back. Before she left, she had made sure to pack all of the hospital bills and pictures the doctors took of her broken arm, thanks to him, the awful blow in the stomach he gave her, and of course the terrible bruises he inflicted upon her daughter.

Troy just stood at the door, waiting for her to finish the phone call before coming to her side. He wanted to just go over to her and wrap his arms around her and punch that idiot out, but he knew that wouldn't help anything…unless he decided to pay his wife a visit.

"Yeah you do that," she said angrily. "If you so much as step foot within 10 feet of me I will call the police…I'm done covering for you," she said, wiping her eyes. "Don't even think about it," she said, her voice cracking. She hung up the phone and just sat there, not really knowing what to feel. She turned around and saw Troy standing there. She simply looked at him and began to cry again.

_Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and could feel her body shaking. "It's all right," he said softly. "He's not going to come anywhere near you…or Elizabeth," he said as he held her.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I'm here for you," he said quietly, still holding her.

_Lean on me..._

_

* * *

_  
**Okay, that was chapter 3. I'm sorry it was so short. I promise that things will not always be this sad. Please review and remember suggestions/ideas are always welcome. So what is going on with Ryan and Gabi? Are they hiding something? Hmmm. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of the reviews! All right, here is chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**

_**Going Home, Ch. 4**_

**1 Week Later…**

Sharpay had indeed found out that the high school was in need of a drama teacher, just like Gabi had told her. She then decided that it was time to start looking for an apartment. "This is impossible," she said as she looked at the rents of the apartments she was looking at. "How am I going to be able to afford to live in any of these and still provide for Lizzie," she asked Ryan.

"I told you that you could stay here as long as you need to," he said as he sat down at the table.

She shook her head, "Thanks, but I still feel like I'm intruding," she said as Gabi walked into the kitchen.

"How is the apartment search coming," she asked as she sat down next to Ryan.

"Not good," Sharpay said with a sigh. "I can't afford any of these apartment rents." She shook her head, "Anyway I said I'd go to the high school today to talk with the principal about the job. Can you please watch Lizzie, Ryan?"

He nodded, "Sure."

"Thanks," she said as she got up and walked over to her daughter who was playing with a stuffed animal. "Okay honey, mommy has to go, but Uncle Ryan is going to play with you, okay?"

"Mama no go," she said as her eyes filled with tears. Lizzie had become very clingy to her mom ever since her dad had hit and yelled at her. Even though she was only 2 years old, she was still quite scared that something was going to happen.

She picked up Lizzie, "It's okay honey, I'll be back in a little while," she said as she hugged her. She brought her over to Ryan. "I'll see you later sweetheart," she said as she kissed her forehead. "Thanks again Ryan," she said as she walked out of the kitchen. As she did, she could hear Lizzie start to cry again. She hurried out of the house, knowing that if she stayed any longer that she would probably give in and take Lizzie with her. She got into her car and drove to the high school.

Once there, she just looked at the very familiar building for a moment, "Talk about déjà vu," she said to herself as she walked inside. As she was looking at the glass cases, she wasn't exactly looking where she was going and bumped into someone. "I am so sorry," she said. She looked up, "Troy," she said with a small smile.

"Hi there," he said as he picked up the things that he dropped when Sharpay bumped into him. "I'm guessing that you're here about the job?"

She nodded, "Yeah I need to get something so that I can move out of Ryan's house and into an apartment…none of which I can currently afford," she blurted out.

"If you want, you and Elizabeth can stay with me if you need to," he offered.

"Thanks, but I don't think that is the best thing for Elizabeth right now," she said.

"Okay well…the offer still stands if you can't find anything."

"Thanks," she said. "Anyway I should probably find the principal's office so I can do this interview and get it over with."

He nodded, "Okay…I'll see you later." He watched as she walked away.

* * *

**That Evening…**

"Ryan please tell me why we're going to such a fancy restaurant," Sharpay said as she put a dress on Elizabeth.

"I told you; I want to celebrate the fact that you basically got that job on the spot," he said, telling her half of the truth.

"Whatever," she said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She went downstairs, Elizabeth still in her arms and opened the door. "Troy," she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Ryan told me to come over here so I could take you two to the restaurant," he said, referring to Sharpay and Elizabeth.

Sharpay looked up the stairs and at Ryan who was looking down at his sister with a smile on his face, "I should have known," she said to herself. She looked back up at Troy, "Um, okay," she said nervously.

Ryan walked downstairs, "Okay well I'll see you two…I mean three there," he said, smiling at his niece, which in turn caused her to smile.

Sharpay walked outside with Troy and over to his car. "Wait a minute," she said as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"Lizzie kind of still needs her car seat and well…you don't have one."

He nodded, "Okay then let's just get the one out of your car and put it in here," he said as he opened the door.

She sighed, "All right, but will you hold her while I get it out?"

"Sure." He took the toddler from Sharpay.

She turned to get the car seat out of her car, "Now I have to warn you, she might start crying since she doesn't…" She turned around and looked at Troy who was holding Lizzie…who wasn't crying. She was actually smiling and laughing as Troy tickled her. Sharpay smiled, "She's uh, never been that good with anyone," she said, still smiling.

He shrugged, "I guess I have a way with kids."

"Yeah," she said quietly as she took Lizzie and placed her in her car seat. She then got into the car and waited for Troy.

He walked around to the other side and got in and looked over at Sharpay, "Are you all right?"

She nodded, "I'm just a little…nervous," she said as Lizzie kicked the seat. "Elizabeth, don't do that, this isn't our car."

He shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it, it's fine," he said as he pulled out of the driveway and drove to the restaurant.

Once there, he helped both Sharpay and Elizabeth out of the car. Sharpay took Elizabeth, "Thanks," she said as they walked into the restaurant. She looked to see if Ryan had beaten them there…he had. "There he…they are," she said, seeing Gabi with him. She smiled.

"I think I have a feeling as to what we're really doing here," Troy said as they made their way over to Ryan and Gabi. "Fancy seeing you here," he said as he pulled the chair out for Sharpay.

Gabi smiled, "Well Ryan wanted to have all of us here to celebrate uh…Sharpay getting a job," she said, trying to come up with something.

The waiter brought a booster seat over for Lizzie to sit in, "Thank you," she said to him. She placed Lizzie in the chair, "Oh I have some other news too," she said as she sat back down.

Ryan looked at her, "And that would be…"

"I found an apartment!"

"That's great, Sharpay," Gabi said. "Not that you have to move out…"

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it; I know I don't have to, it's just time."

After an awkward pause, Ryan decided to break the silence, "Okay well since the two of you probably know by now that we're not only here to celebrate Sharpay getting a job, we might as well tell you," he said as he looked at Gabi who smiled.

Sharpay looked at the two, "Okay, what is the news," she asked, having a feeling as to what it was.

"Gabi and I are…engaged," he said after a pause.

"That's great," Troy said, "Congratulations."

"I knew it! I knew that you guy were hiding something from us," Sharpay said with a smirk.

Gabi laughed, "Well it's official: we can't keep any secrets from your sister."

"So where's the ring," Sharpay asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that," Gabi said, blushing. She took out the little box and handed the ring to Ryan to put on her finger. She smiled and showed it to Troy and Sharpay, "Pretty exciting, isn't it?"

Sharpay smiled, "Oh it's gorgeous," she said as she eyed the ring. "Congratulations," she said, getting up to hug Gabi and then Ryan.

"Congratulations to you too," she said. "So now we're both teachers."

* * *

Sharpay held a sleeping Lizzie in her lap, "Maybe we should get going," she said to Troy.

He nodded, "Okay."

She looked up at Ryan and Gabi, "Congratulations again and I guess I'll see you at home," she said to Ryan.

He nodded, "All right. Take care of her, Troy," said.

"Ryan!"

He looked at Sharpay, "What?"

"I'm not a baby, sheesh!" She rolled her eyes and stood up with Lizzie's head resting on her shoulder.

Troy led her to the car, "Here, let me take her," he said quietly.

She handed her to Troy who placed her in the car. "Thanks," she said.

He drove her back to Ryan's house, "I'll hold her while you put the car seat back," he said as he took Lizzie out of the car.

As Sharpay was putting the car seat back, Lizzie started to wake up. She looked at Troy and looked as though she was about to start crying.

"It's okay," he said quietly. He rubbed her back, thus calming her down. He looked over at Sharpay, "What's wrong?"

"It's this stupid lock; it never unlocks," she said. She gave an exasperated sigh and walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door and put the car seat in. "Got it," she said after a moment. She walked over to Troy and took Lizzie from him, "Thank you," she said. She looked at Lizzie, "Can you say goodnight to Troy?"

"Goodnight, Toy," she said with an innocent smile.

He smiled, "Goodnight, Lizzie." He kissed her head and then turned to Sharpay, "I guess I'll see you later? I can help you move into your apartment if you'd like."

"That would be nice, thanks…Well, goodnight," she said.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight."

* * *

**3 Weeks Later…**

Sharpay had started her new job at the high school, which she found to be very enjoyable and while she worked, her father, who worked from the house, told her that he would watch Elizabeth, since he loved to see his granddaughter and it was an excuse to see his daughter as well.

All was going just fine until…

Sharpay looked at the clock, "Who would be here at 8:30 at night," she asked herself as she walked to the door. She looked through the peephole and shuddered, "No." She took a deep breath and opened it, "What are you doing here, Mark," she asked with venom in her voice.

"I just came to see my little girl," he said, pushing his way past Sharpay.

She hurried past him and blocked the door that led to her room, "No; I am not going to let you see her. Just get out of here."

He shoved her to the ground, "You never talk to me like that," he growled. He walked into the room and saw Lizzie, who was asleep. He picked her up, "There's my little girl," he said.

Lizzie looked at her father and started bawling, "Mama!" She cried.

Sharpay quickly dialed 911 and told them what was going on and then hurried into Lizzie's room, "Get away from her!"

"Don't you even think you can tell me what to do," he said as he slapped Sharpay so hard that she hit the wall.

She took a few breaths after having the wind knocked out of her and could hear footsteps. She saw that Mark was distracted from the footsteps, so she took that opportunity to grab Lizzie and run out of the room and out of the apartment. As she got to the car, she saw the police. "Thank goodness," she said to herself.

"Get back here, Sharpay," he yelled as the police cuffed him.

She got into the car and drove to the only place she could think of. Once there, she took Lizzie, who had fallen asleep from crying out of the car and knocked on the door, "Please be home," she said.

Troy walked to the door and opened it, "Sharpay?"

She rushed into his arms, "Help me, please," she cried softly.

He helped her into the house, "What happened," he asked as he helped her to the couch.

"He came back," she said, cradling Lizzie. "He came back and tried to take her," she said, tears in her eyes.

All Troy could think of was to wrap his arms around her and hold her.

After a few moments, she sat back up, "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I couldn't think of where else to go."

"Shh, don't worry about that; there's no need for you to apologize," he said.

"I called the cops, but who knows how long he'll be gone for," she said as more tears made their way down her face.

"Why don't you stay here for the time being," he suggested. "We can go to your place tomorrow and get a few things for you guys and then you can stay here," he said gently.

She nodded, "Okay…thank you."

He pulled her close again and just held her as she cried softly. "It'll be all right, Sharpay."

* * *

**So will it be all right? Can you now see how this is turning into a Troypay? ;-) Anyway, what is going to happen with Mark? And how do you like Ryan and Gabi?  Please review and remember suggestions/ideas are welcome! Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the reviews everyone! I truly appreciate them. Okay, it's really going to turn into a Troypay now, LOL. **

**A/N: I am not a lawyer, so my apologies about all the legal stuff!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**

_**Going Home, Ch. 5**_

Sharpay found out from her lawyer that Mark would be charged with assault and battery but would only be in jail for a couple of weeks. She took this time to talk to her lawyer divorce Mark. She knew that he was going to put up a fight about it, but she still had the proof of abuse against him and hoped that this would also give her complete custody of Elizabeth.

Too afraid to return to her apartment, even though Mark was currently in jail, Troy offered to let Sharpay and Elizabeth stay with him for as long as they both needed. During this time, Troy seemed to have a growing bond with Elizabeth; something that Sharpay never thought would happen since Mark was…well…a terrible father and kept creeping up in Elizabeth's memory whenever someone new was introduced into her life.

* * *

**One Week Later…**

"I can't believe this," Sharpay said, her voice raised. She sat down on the couch and looked at the letter again, tears running down her face. Mark wasn't contesting the divorce, but rather the custody situation; Sharpay currently had full custody of Lizzie, but apparently that just wasn't enough for Mark. "He's doing this to spite me," she said as she wiped her eyes.

Troy sat down next to her, "He won't win, I promise; you have all that evidence."

She shook her head, "Yeah but…"

"But nothing," Troy said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "You talked to your lawyer already, right?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"And she said that he basically has no case, am I right," he asked.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I just don't know what I'm going to do if he…wins custody of her…what is going to happen to her," she asked, fresh tears falling down her face. "He's going to…" The thought alone made her stomach churn. She took a breath, "And this paper says that until the actual hearing, he gets to visit her," she said, looking over at Lizzie who was playing quietly with a toy. She saw her mom looking at her and smiled. Sharpay smiled back at Lizzie, not wanting to scare her daughter. "What am I supposed to tell her? How am I supposed to tell her? She is only 2 years old, Troy!"

He nodded, "I know, but doesn't he only get to visit with her for a few hours?"

"Yes, but those few hours could be pure hell for her," she said, placing her head in her hands.

Troy sighed, "Well you don't have to worry about that until next Saturday, am I right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Let's not focus on that right now," he said as he walked over to Lizzie and picked her up. He brought her over to Sharpay, "I think that Lizzie here would love to…I don't know…go to the park," he said, talking mainly to Lizzie. "Would you like that?"

Lizzie nodded and smiled, "Pawk, mommy! I swing!" She smiled at her mom.

Sharpay couldn't help but to smile, "I think that the park is a good idea," she said as she placed Lizzie in her lap.

"Then it's settled," Troy said as he stood up. "Let's go to the park."

Lizzie wiggled out of her mom's lap and followed Troy and tugged on his pant leg, "Up!"

He smiled, "Of course, anything for you," he said as he picked the little girl up and tickled her.

Lizzie laughed, "Stop! You funny," she said, still giggling. **(If there is anything that makes me smile, it's the laugh of a child!)**

* * *

Sharpay sat on the bench as she watched Troy push Lizzie in the swing. He was so good with her; almost like a father.

Troy stopped the swing, "Would you like to play in the sandbox," he asked, taking her out of the swing.

She nodded, "Yes pwease," she said with a smile.

Sharpay decided now was a good time to join the two, "You are so good with her," she said as she watched Lizzie try to build a sand castle. When it toppled, Lizzie just stared at it for a moment, causing both Troy and Sharpay to chuckle.

Lizzie looked up at them and frowned; then, just as any 2 year old would do, she wiped her eye…with sand still on her hand. Immediately after that, she began to scream and cry, "Mommy!"

Sharpay took a tissue from her purse and tried to wipe the sand out of her eye, which only caused Lizzie to cry harder. "I'm sorry honey, I'm trying to get it out," she said gently.

"Can you hand me a tissue, please," Troy asked. She nodded and did so. He walked over to the nearby water fountain, got the tissue wet, and walked back over to the two. He wiped Lizzie's eye, "There, is that better," he asked after seeing that he pretty much got it all out.

She nodded as the tears subsided. "Bettew now," she said. She walked back over to Sharpay, "I love you mommy," she said as she hugged her mom.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Sharpay said as she looked at Lizzie's eye. "You really got it all out," she said to Troy.

Lizzie smiled, "I love you," she said softly…to Troy.

"I…uh…I love you too," he said, rather surprised.

"You're just like a father to her, of course she will love you," Sharpay said, smiling.

* * *

**TwoWeeks Later…**

The visits that Mark had with Lizzie had been the most difficult moments in her life; not only did Lizzie cry every time she had to go with her father, but every time she came home with a new mark. Sharpay was determined now more than ever to win full custody of her daughter; and put Mark away for a long, long time.

Sharpay paced around her apartment, waiting for Mark to come back with Lizzie. "Where are they," she asked, biting her nail. Finally, there was a knock at the door.

Sharpay hurried over to it and opened it, "Oh thank goodness," she said when she saw Lizzie.

"What, you thought I wasn't going to come back," he said with a sneer.

"Actually yes," she said, picking up Lizzie, who had apparently been crying. She looked at Mark, "You can go now," she said, about to close the door in his face when he stopped her.

"You know that I was going to come back," he said, walking towards her.

She nodded, too afraid to do anything else, "Yes, b-but you were a f-few minutes l-late," she said, inching away from him. She placed Lizzie in her room so that she wouldn't have to see anything happen between her parents. "Please leave," she said as she took a deep breath.

"Not until I get an apology for your rudeness," he said, still inching towards her.

"Get. Out." She walked towards the door when she felt him push her down to the floor.

"Now apologize," he growled.

She glared at him, "For what; for asking you to please leave," she asked sarcastically.

"Oh you will pay for that," he said as he kicked her in the stomach.

Troy, in the meantime, had decided to pay a surprise visit to Sharpay. He was going to ask her to dinner. As he drove up, he saw Sharpay's car and another car…one that had a car seat in it. "Oh no," he said quietly. He jumped out of the car and ran up to Sharpay's apartment. He saw one of Sharpay's neighbor's in the hall. "Go call 911," he said to her.

She nodded, "Please help her," she said, rushing back into her apartment.

Troy ran into the apartment, "Get away from her!" He yelled as he grabbed Mark's shirt and managed to get him away from Sharpay. As sirens could be heard, Troy grabbed that opportunity to run over to Sharpay, "Are you all right," he asked as he helped her up.

"Lizzie," she said, not even thinking of herself.

Troy placed Sharpay on the couch and ran into Lizzie's room and saw the little girl crying for her mom. "It's all right," he said as he picked her up and looked into the living room. He could see the police taking Mark away. He then walked over to Sharpay, "There's mommy," he said as he sat down next to her.

"Ma'am, can you tell us what happened here," one of the policemen asked.

Sharpay explained (as best she could, since the wind was still knocked out of her) what had happened. "I think he may have…hit…Elizabeth," she said.

Troy pulled her shirt up and sure enough, there was a rather large bruise on her back. "That son of a -"

"Troy," she said.

"Sorry." He held Lizzie close, "You're going to be all right," he said. He turned to Sharpay, "Maybe we should go to the hospital…just to make sure you're all right."

She nodded and finished giving her statement and walked with Troy (slowly) down to his car. He drove them to the hospital and had Sharpay get an x-ray just to make sure she was truly okay.

* * *

**The Next Saturday…**

A hearing wasn't even necessary at this point. Sharpay had given all of the evidence to her lawyer, who in return showed it to Mark's lawyer who said that he had no case. Instead of a hearing, Mark ended up being charged with child abuse and once again, battery and assault. It was clear that he was going away for a long time.

"Have I said thank you yet," Sharpay asked as she and Troy walked out of the courthouse after she told the judge what had happened.

He smiled, "Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

She slowly closed the gap between their lips and kissed him, "Thank you," she whispered once they parted.

Ryan, who had gone to the courthouse as well for moral support, just smiled at the sight. Gabi walked over to him, "I had a feeling they'd get back together," she said, holding him close to her.

"Yeah, me too," he said as he turned to kiss Gabi.

"So are you sure you want to stay in that small apartment," Troy asked as they walked down to the car.

"What are you saying, Troy?"

"I'm asking you'll consider…moving in with me."

She looked at the ground, "I don't know…"

"Please," he asked.

"I…suppose I could think about it," she said quietly.

Gabi nudged Ryan to go over there. Now was as good a time as any to put their little plan into action.

"So who's up for dinner tonight," Ryan asked the two.

"Sure, why not," Troy said. He looked at Sharpay, "How about you? Are you feeling up to it?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I think I can handle that." She paused, "You're not…mad, are you?"

He shook his head, "No; how could I be," he asked. "Let's just take this nice and slow."

* * *

"This is really nice," Sharpay said as she took Troy's hand. They were at a small, yet elegant restaurant that had recently opened.

"I had a feeling you'd like it," Gabi said. "I remember when Ryan first took me here," she said with a smile on her face. "It was where he…proposed."

Sharpay looked at Troy, "That isn't why we're here, is it?"

"Like I said, let's take this nice and slow; and no I'm not going to propose to you…yet," he said; the last word being under his breath.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Open Mic Night," the hostess said.

Sharpay glared at her brother, "Oh no you didn't."

"Is there anyone who would like to come up here and sing," the hostess asked. What Troy and Sharpay didn't know was that Ryan and Gabi had submitted their names to sing.

Sharpay looked at Ryan and Gabi, "Well I can tell you right now that there is no way that…"

"Will Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans please join me up here," she said, looking out into the crowd.

The two glared at Ryan and Gabi, "You are going to pay for this," Troy said. He and Sharpay made their way up to the stage, "What are we supposed to sing," he asked Sharpay.

She was about to say something when the hostess handed them some music, "This is what you two will be singing," she said with a smile.

Sharpay looked out to the table she and Troy had been sitting at and just stared, her mouth opened wide in shock. "Uh, okay," she said.

The music started.

_Troy: _

_Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh _

_Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real _

_Sharpay: _

_Oh, never even crossed my mind, no _

_That I would ever end up here tonight (woah woah oh)_

_Both: _

_All things change _

_When you don't expect them to _

_No one knows _

_What the future's gonna do _

_I never even noticed _

_That you've been there all along _

_Chorus: _

_I can't take my eyes off of you _

_I know you feel the same way too, yeah _

_I can't take my eyes off of you _

_All it took . . . Was one look _

_For a dream come true (yeah yeah yeah oh oh)_

_Troy: _

_Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on _

_Sharpay: _

_Oh, right here is right where we belong _

_Both: _

_You never really know what you might find out_

_Now all I see is you and I _

_You're everything I never knew _

_That I've been looking for _

_Chorus: _

_I can't take my eyes off of you _

_I know you feel the same way too, yeah _

_I can't take my eyes off of you _

_All it took... was one look _

_For a dream come true_

_Both:_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_Oh, oh, oh yeah _

_So let the music play _

_Can't take my eyes off of you _

_Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger _

_And I never ever felt this way _

_Alright, I see everything _

_In your eyes. . . Oh yeah _

_Alright, something's happening _

_Cause everyone's around but _

_You're the only one I see _

_Chorus: _

_I can't take my eyes off of you (woah oh)_

_I know you feel the same way too, yeah _

_I can't take my eyes off of you _

_All it took... was one look _

_For a dream come true _

_can't take my eyes off of you_

_Both:_

_I can't take my eyes off of you _

_Feelings like I never knew _

_I can't take my eyes off of you _

_From the start. . . Got my heart _

_Yeah, you do _

_I can't take my eyes off you_

When the song was over, the two just looked at one another, knowing that they weren't ever going to be able to take their eyes off each other.

* * *

**Yes, I know that song is supposed to be a quartet, but I figured I'd change it just a little bit. ;-) Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? What will Sharpay's answer to Troy be (although I think it's kind of obvious with the last line of the chapter!)? Please review and suggestions/ideas are welcome! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reviewing! I love to read them and they truly inspire me to write more (how else do you think I'm writing 2 stories at once, LOL). **

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**  
_**Going Home, Ch. 6**_

**Two Weeks Later…**

Troy and Sharpay were indeed taking things very slow. They made sure to see each other every chance they got and Troy continued to bond with Elizabeth; something that Sharpay loved to watch. Yet she had yet to answer his question as to whether or not she would move in with him.

"Come on sweetheart, you need to take this," Sharpay said as she tried to get Elizabeth to take her medicine for the ear infection she currently had.

"No," she said adamantly.

Sharpay sighed in defeat. She then heard the door open and saw Troy walk in. She had given him the spare key she had to the apartment not long after the night they sang together; the night the sparks flew.

He walked into the dining area, "And how are my two favorite ladies doing today," he asked as he kissed Sharpay and ruffled Lizzie's hair, causing her to giggle.

"We'd be a lot better if one of us would take our medicine for the ear infection that is making our ear very sore," Sharpay said looking at Lizzie the entire time she was saying this.

"Didn't you do that thing where you can get a certain flavor for the medicine," he asked, sitting beside her.

"And just how would I be able to pay for that," she asked. "I'm barely able to make ends meet as it is; I've got the rent to pay, doctor visits to pay for…since my insurance hasn't kicked in yet, and of course paying $500 to get my car fixed," she said all in one breath. **(A/N: I have been in the situation where I had to pay for the doctor's visit; no co-pay because my insurance hadn't kicked in yet…it was so darn expensive!)**

"I offered to help you with the doctor visits and the car," he said.

"I know, but…"

"But you're just too stubborn," he finished for her. He looked at Lizzie, "Your mommy is too stubborn; I think we need to get her to lighten up. What do you think?"

Lizzie just looked at him blankly, not knowing what the heck he just said.

"So," he said, changing the subject after receiving one of Sharpay's famous 'shut up' looks, "You don't want to take your medicine," he asked, looking at Lizzie.

She shook her head, "Yucky." She made a 'yucky' face to show what she meant.

"I think I have an idea," Troy said as he stood up.

Sharpay sighed, "I have tried everything, Troy. She isn't going to take it."

"Ah, but have you tried mixing it with something…say her favorite food?" He opened the freezer and took out the pint of chocolate ice cream that was in there.

She shook her head, "No, but…"

"I know you don't like giving her sugar right before her nap." He took the medicine cup, a bowl from the cabinet, and the ice cream scoop that was in a drawer; he then scooped out a little bit of ice cream, poured the teaspoon of medicine into the bowl, and took a spoon and mixed the two together. "I'll bet you anything that she'll take it now."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah right," she said.

"Okay Miss Skeptic," he said as he walked back to the table with the ice cream, "If Lizzie eats all of the ice cream in this bowl, which then means she takes her medicine; you have to go on a date with me tonight."

"And if she doesn't?"

He thought for a moment, "Then I'll just have to ask you if you want to go out tonight."

She smiled, "Fine, you're on." She sat down in her chair.

Troy smiled to himself as he sat down opposite Lizzie, "All right Elizabeth, would you like some ice cream," he asked, showing her the ice cream in the bowl.

She smiled and nodded, "Ice cweam is yummy," she said.

"Indeed it is," Troy said as he took a spoonful and helped her place it in her mouth. After a few minutes, Troy showed Sharpay the empty bowl, "Looks like you're going out with me tonight."

Sharpay smiled, "Looks like I am." She kissed him, "Thank you." She then looked over at Lizzie who was starting to pull at her ear again and yawn and fuss. "All right honey, looks like it's time for your nap," she said as she picked the toddler up and walked her to her room. She gently placed her into the crib where Lizzie fought the sleep that was quickly coming upon her; the sleep won and she was asleep within 5 minutes. Sharpay walked back out to Troy, "So where are we going tonight?"

"How does Italian sound to you?"

"It sounds very good," she said.

"Great, then I'll see you at 6:00 since our reservation is at 6:30."

"Troy, you had already made the reservations," she asked, trying to be angry…it wasn't working.

"I'm good, aren't I," he said as he kissed her. "See you later."

* * *

**That Evening…**

Sharpay was able to get her dad to come over and watch Lizzie that evening, since Lizzie was still afraid of strangers. "Okay so give her a teaspoon right before she goes to bed," she explained to her father. "And you might want to try mixing it with something."

He smiled, "Don't worry I have everything under control," he said.

A knock was heard at the door. Lizzie immediately tensed up in Sharpay's arms, in fear that it was someone she didn't know.

"It's okay sweetheart," Sharpay said as she walked over to the door and opened it.

Lizzie immediately relaxed when she saw who was at the door, "Twoy!" She said with excitement in her voice.

"Hello there cutie," he said, taking her from Sharpay's arms.

Sharpay watched as Troy played with Lizzie for a few minutes and then talked to her father. He stood back up, "We should get going," he said to Sharpay.

She nodded, "All right." She walked into her room and grabbed her purse, "All ready," she said. She looked down at Lizzie, "Mommy will be back later, honey; you be good for papa," she said.

Lizzie's eyes began to tear up, "Mommy no go," she said as she reached up for Sharpay.

"Don't worry honey," she said as she picked Lizzie up, "I'll be back later." She kissed her daughter's head and handed her to her father.

Lizzie began to cry as she reached for her mom. Sharpay's father waved it off, "You two go; I can handle this," he said as he picked Lizzie up and rubbed her back.

"Thanks dad," Sharpay said.

"Come on," Troy said, knowing that if they stayed any longer that Sharpay would give in to Lizzie's crying. "She'll be fine, Shar," he said as he saw her constantly looking back at her apartment as they made their way to his car.

"I know, it's just…I hate seeing her like that," she said as she got in.

"She'll be fine," he said, squeezing her hand. "I promise."

Once they were seated at the restaurant, Troy looked at Sharpay and smiled, "Thanks for agreeing to tonight," he said.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice, now did I," she said sarcastically yet with a smile.

* * *

As the two finished eating, Troy looked up at Sharpay, "I just wanted to ask if you had reconsidered my offer," he said, hopeful. 

"Your offer?"

"To move in with me," he said. "Remember I asked you a while back but you said you wanted to take things slow?"

She nodded, "Yes I remember," she said with a sigh. "I just don't know how…"

He shook his head, "We don't have to do anything drastic like…get married…yet," he said, trying to convince her. "Please Sharpay. I mean think about it; you wouldn't have to worry about rent and I'd help you with the other expenses."

"You didn't let me finish, Troy."

He blushed, "Sorry."

"What I was going to say was I don't know how we're going to find the time to move all of my stuff from my place to yours; I mean we both have busy schedules."

"Oh well that part's easy. We'll just do that on weekends…" He paused, "Wait a minute. Did you just say yes?"

She nodded, "Took you long enough to figure it out," she said, smiling.

He leaned over and kissed her. Once they broke apart, he looked at her, "You have just made me the happiest man alive, Sharpay Evans."

* * *

**The Following Saturday…**

Sharpay and Troy decided to start moving her things the next weekend. Of course, Ryan and Gabi were more than happy to help out, as was David: Sharpay and Ryan's father. ((Had to think of a name for him!))

"This is so exciting," Gabi said to Sharpay as they each carried a box out to Ryan's car. "I am so happy for the two of you."

"Me too," Sharpay said as she looked over at Troy who was playing with Lizzie as he was talking to Ryan. "He is so good with Lizzie too. I mean who knew that Troy Bolton, basketball star would be so…tender hearted?"

"Everyone is full of surprises," Gabi said as she placed the box in the car. "I think that's the last of them."

Sharpay nodded, "I think so too." They had gone back and forth at least five times that day to get everything from Sharpay's apartment to Troy's house. She walked over to Troy and Ryan, "Okay, that's the last of the boxes," she said.

He smiled, "Great," he said as he pulled her into a kiss.

She pulled away, "Troy, do you really think we should do this in front of Lizzie?"

He shrugged, "She already knows that there's something between us."

"Okay I say we get going," Ryan said after Troy had pulled Sharpay into another kiss. He was still a bit protective of his sister; even though he had known Troy for a long, long time.

Sharpay nodded, "Good idea." She bent down and picked up Lizzie, "Okay sweetie, say goodbye to this apartment."

Lizzie looked at the small apartment, "Bye-bye," she said, waving. All four adults burst into laughter. Lizzie gave them all a puzzling look, "What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing, sweetie," Sharpay said as she walked over to her car and placed her in the car seat.

* * *

**One Month Later; Saturday…**

That evening, the 'gang' decided to get together for the first time since Sharpay had come home again.

"This is a really nice restaurant," Sharpay said, looking around. "Something about it is familiar…"

Ryan and Gabi smiled, "It's where we had our graduation celebration dinner, remember," Gabi asked.

"Oh yeah," Sharpay said, remembering that night.

They decided to wait for everyone else to arrive before getting a table. "I can't wait to see them again," Sharpay said, smiling. "I wonder what has…"

"There she is," Chad said as he walked over to Sharpay and hugged her, "We've missed you!"

Sharpay returned the hug, "So have I," she said. She then looked at the woman next to Chad, "Taylor is that you," she asked, looking at the 7 month pregnant woman next to Chad.

"It's me," she said, hugging Sharpay. "It's so nice to have you back where you belong…and with the guy you belong with," she added.

Sharpay nodded, "I'm so sorry I couldn't come to the wedding," she said.

Chad waved it off, "Don't worry about it; we'll forgive you…one of these days," he said with a wink.

Taylor elbowed him in the stomach, "You are such a…a lunkhead!"

Sharpay chuckled and then looked at the door, "Jason, Kelsi! It's so great to see you," she said, hugging the two.

"Same here," Kelsi said, hugging Sharpay back. "How are you doing," she asked.

"Pretty good," she said, linking arms with Troy.

"Okay we can start the party now," a very familiar voice said.

Sharpay gasped, "Zeke! I thought you moved back to Illinois."

"I did…but then again I had to come back for this," he said.

Sharpay gave him a strange look.

Troy looked at Zeke, "Shut up," he whispered. "It's a surprise you doofus."

"Sorry," Zeke said.

After everyone was escorted to their table, Jason stood up, "Um Kelsi and I have an announcement to make," he said, smiling at his wife.

She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant!"

Many versions of 'congratulations' could be heard around the table.

"Mazel-Tov," said Ryan. Everyone gave him a very weird look. "What, you all said the same thing so I decided to say something…different."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Typical Ryan," she said.

* * *

After they finished eating, everyone at the table made small talk for a while until Ryan and Gabi stood up, "We have an announcement to make as well," Gabi said. Once everyone gave their attention to the two, she continued, "Ryan and I have set the wedding date," she said excitedly. 

"That's wonderful," Sharpay said as she took Troy's hand.

Troy took a deep breath and looked at everyone and smiled as he received nods from everyone.

Sharpay couldn't help but to notice this, "Troy, what's going on?"

He turned to her, "Sharpay, I don't know of any other way to say this…I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too, Troy," she said, finally comfortable saying that to his face rather than in her head.

He took another deep breath, "I have loved you ever since we first started dating…it broke my heart when you moved away, but when you came back…even considering the circumstances, that love that I had for you had never gone away. And when I met Lizzie, well I guess you could say I fell in love with her too."

She wiped a tear away from her face.

"What I'm trying to say is…Sharpay will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a diamond ring.

Sharpay placed a hand over her mouth, "Oh my…" She just looked at him, tears in her eyes, "Yes Troy, I'll marry you," she said as she kissed him.

He smiled and placed the ring on her finger as everyone applauded, "All right it worked!" Ryan blurted out. "Oops."

Sharpay giggled, "Wait a minute, is this why you're all here? This isn't only a reunion, but it's a…a setup," she asked, looking at Troy.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He bit his lip, "I just wanted everyone to know how much I love you and I couldn't think of a better way to do it."

She smiled, "You did a very good job," she said as more tears formed in her eyes.

Kelsi's eyes went wide, "I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" **(A/N: Yes, I got that from "The Parent Trap" LOL)**

"And what would that be," Gabi asked, wiping her own tears away.

"Why don't you guys have a double wedding?"

Chad nodded, "Yeah, that would be the icing on the cake," he said, looking at the two happy couples.

Ryan looked at Gabi, "We're game…how about you guys," he asked Troy and Sharpay.

Sharpay started to cry. "What's wrong," Troy asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"It's just…you're all so…sweet," she said. "First Troy rescues me from an awful situation, then you help me with…everything, and now…" She shook her head, "You're all here; you don't know how much that means to me…to see you all again." She took a deep breath, "I would love to have a double wedding," she said, smiling at Troy.

He wiped her tears away, "So would I," he said quietly, yet loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Kelsi smiled, "I told you I was brilliant."

* * *

**Wow, sorry about the length, LOL. Ideas just kind of kept flowing out of me! Anyway, what did you think? And how do you like the idea of a double wedding? Also, I have the PERFECT song that is going to be sung there…but you'll just have to wait for chapter 7 for that one. Anyway, please review and suggestions/ideas are welcome! Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, thank you for all those reviews! Who knew that a double wedding would be so…popular in this story? LOL. Anyway, here is chapter 7.**

**A/N: Part of this chapter will be interwoven with a song. I'm not telling you which part; you'll just have to read it. :p So there. ;-) **

**Disclaimer: Same as always and I don't own the song "Love Changes Everything" from Andrew Lloyd Webber's _Aspects of Love._ For those of you who have seen my profile or my MySpace for that matter, you probably know that I kind of…love ALW's work! **

**P.S. Someone (Lipshake I think) had asked me if I was ending the story soon since I'm having Troy and Sharpay get married. Nope, not yet! At least not as long as I have fresh ideas (hint, hint) in my mind! I plan on writing this until…I don't know when.**

**P.P.S. Another person asked if Sharpay and Mark are divorced. The answer is yes; I made mention of it in chapter 4 or 5.**

**

* * *

**  
_**Going Home, Ch. 7**_

**2 Months Later…**

Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, and Gabi had all decided that they wanted a summer wedding and they all seemed to have their hearts set on a June wedding. Well it was now June and it was summer which meant…

"SURPRISE!" All of Gabi and Sharpay's friends yelled as the two walked into the basement of Taylor and Chad's house.

Sharpay was beyond shocked, "What's going on?"

"It's a wedding shower," Taylor, who was now 9 months pregnant and due any day now said. "Isn't it kind of obvious?" She gestured to the balloons that had 'Congratulations!' written on them and the cake and the gifts.

Gabi nodded, "Sure, we knew it was that…we were just…testing you," she said nervously since she, like Sharpay was rather embarrassed that she didn't know what this was.

"Of course you were," Kelsi said as she hugged her two friends. "See, I'm not only a composer of music, but a composer of ideas as well!"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Enough with the bragging, Kelsi. Even my unborn baby is starting to complain," she said, smiling the entire time she said this.

"Okay girls that's enough now," Sharpay said as she walked over to Taylor. "Thank you so much for doing this," she said as she hugged her…well tried to anyway.

Gabi smiled, "This reminds me of your 18th birthday, Sharpay. You did the same thing…only without the balloons," she said as she sat back down with the other women.

Kelsi looked over at Sharpay, "Are you crying? Honey what's wrong?"

She looked at Kelsi, "It's just…I never had a wedding shower before I married Mark," she said. "I didn't know many people since we had just moved to California and had wanted to do something, but he was so busy with his job and moving…" She wiped a tear from her eye. "You guys are just the best friends I have," she said, "And I thank you for that."

Gabi smiled, "Don't go getting all sad on us now; we are getting married in 3 weeks after all," she said, nearly squealing.

She shook her head, "I'm fine…but you don't look so hot, Taylor," she said when she saw that Taylor seemed to be in an awful lot of pain.

"I don't feel so hot," she said, rubbing her stomach. "Uh oh," she said as she looked up at everyone, "All right this is about to become the weirdest wedding shower ever because I think I'm in labor."

Sharpay rushed over to her, "Are you having pain in here?" Taylor nodded. "And did your water break?" Taylor nodded again. Sharpay turned to the group, "Okay, she's in labor. We have to get her to the hospital."

Luckily, the 'group' consisted of Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Gabi since Taylor wasn't in the mood to cater to several of their old high school friends.

"I'll call Chad," Kelsi said as they made their way up the stairs. She turned to Taylor, "Um what is his cell number?"

Taylor gave her the number and then walked out to her car.

"What do you think you're doing," Gabi asked as she took the keys from Taylor.

"Driving us to the hospital," she said, trying to remain as calm as possible; this was Taylor after all.

"Yeah right," Sharpay said as she took the keys from Taylor. "You need to get into the back and lay down…" She looked at the other three, "What? I've been through this before. I kind of know what it's like."

Kelsi hung up her cell phone, "Okay Chad said he will meet us at the hospital."

Gabi and Kelsi helped Taylor get into the car as Sharpay drove them all to the hospital.

* * *

Chad, who was in a very important meeting at the time he received Kelsi's phone call had literally ran out of the room, down to his car, and raced to the hospital…and somehow managed not to get a ticket. He ran into the hospital and saw Gabi, "Where is she," he asked, out of breath. 

"Did you run here, Chad," Kelsi asked as she walked over to him.

"No…but I would like to know where my wife is…please." He looked at the three.

"She's upstairs, waiting for you," Sharpay said as she, Gabi, and Kelsi led him upstairs to the maternity ward.

Once there, Chad hurried into the room that Kelsi said Taylor was in. "I'm here," he said, kissing her forehead.

"It's about time," Taylor, who was normally very calm about everything, yelled.

Sharpay had decided to call Troy and let him know what was going on as Gabi did the same thing. Both said they'd be there as soon as possible.

* * *

"You know I don't remember my labor taking this long," Sharpay said as she rested her head on Troy's shoulder 8 hours later. 

"Just how long were you in labor for," Gabi asked.

She shrugged, "6 hours I think."

"Yeah well it's been 8," Ryan said.

Chad finally walked out of the delivery room, "He's here," he said, a huge grin on his face.

"He," Gabi asked.

He nodded, "Yes, he. We have a son," he said proudly. He ushered everyone into the room where Taylor was holding her new baby boy.

She looked up and smiled, "Meet Matthew Harrison Danforth," she said as she looked back down at her and Chad's baby.

"He's so cute," Gabi said as she walked over to Taylor.

Taylor nodded and smiled. Her smile soon faded, however, when she looked from Gabi to Sharpay, "Oh my goodness I have ruined the wedding shower."

Sharpay shook her head, "No, you didn't. You have basically shown us true happiness," she said as she looked from Taylor to Chad to the baby.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later; Wedding Day…**

David smiled at his daughter, "You look gorgeous," he said as he admired her in her dress. Since they didn't have a ton of planning time, Gabi and Sharpay had decided to wear elegant dresses instead of having to be fitted for wedding dresses; which would have cost them an arm and a leg anyway.

"Thank you," she said as she walked over to him and hugged him. "I don't think I was this excited when I married…you-know-who," she said, as if she were a character in the Harry Potter series not wanting to mention the Dark Lord's name. **(Sorry, I love the Harry Potter series!)**

"Well I can tell you right now that he's a keeper."

Gabi walked out of the room they were using to change in and looked at Sharpay, "Wow you look great."

"So do you," Sharpay said, admiring Gabi's floor-length violet dress that she was wearing.

"Thank you." She would have said more, but Kelsi came into the room, all smiles. "Okay, who's ready to get married," she asked.

"They're all ready," Sharpay asked, tensing up.

Kelsi nodded, "Yes and don't be so nervous; Troy is a wonderful guy and you love him more than anything," she said as if she were coaching her for the biggest game of the season.

Troy looked at Ryan, "Are you ready to do this?"

He smiled, "I've been ready for quite a while now."

"Yeah, me too." He looked up the aisle and saw Elizabeth, who was the flower girl smile at Troy. He smiled at her as well and then saw Kelsi, followed by Taylor (who wasn't about to not be in her best friends' weddings) walk to the beginning of the aisle. As Elizabeth descended down the aisle, dropping rose petals here and there, joy filled Troy's heart.

As Kelsi and Taylor descended down the aisle, his eyes turned to see Sharpay, her arm linked with her father's as he walked her down the aisle. All he could think about was how much he loved her.

Sharpay saw Troy smiling at her as she walked down the aisle and all she could do was smile back. She just kept thinking about how much she loved him.

_Love,  
Love changes everything:  
Hands and faces,  
Earth and sky_

Ryan turned to see Gabi walking down the aisle right behind Sharpay, her arm linked with her father's as well. He smiled as he thought about how long he had waited for this day to come. He didn't know what he would do had he never met her.

As Gabi walked down the aisle with her father (who had flown in from San Diego), her eyes met Ryan's. She smiled to herself as she remembered the night he proposed to her; she had never loved anyone more; and she felt the same way now. Her life wasn't complete without him.

_Love,  
Love changes everything:  
How you live and  
How you die_

As both Sharpay and Gabi hugged their fathers and walked over to Troy and Ryan, all four of them knew that this was only the beginning of greater things to come.

For Troy, this had been the best year in his life. For Ryan, it was the end of the longest wait in his life.

_Love  
Can make the summer fly,  
Or a night  
Seem like a lifetime_.

The notary looked at the two couples. All had agreed to have Ryan and Gabi get married first. He turned to the two, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." He turned to face Ryan, "Do you, Ryan take Gabriella to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Ryan smiled, "I do." He slipped the ring on to Gabi's finger.

"Do you, Gabriella take Ryan to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

She smiled, "I do." She slipped the ring on to Ryan's finger.

The notary looked out to the guests, "If there is anyone here who objects to the joining of this man and this woman, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Of course, no one spoke. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ryan smiled and kissed Gabi tenderly as soon as he heard those words.

_Yes, Love,  
Love changes everything:  
Now I tremble  
At your name.  
Nothing in the  
World will ever  
Be the same._

Ryan and Gabi stepped aside to allow Troy and Sharpay to step forward in front of the notary. The two silently congratulated Ryan and Gabi.

Troy and Sharpay turned towards one another and held hands as they listened to the notary once again.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to now join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." He turned to Troy, "Do you Troy take Sharpay to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Troy looked into Sharpay's eyes, "I do." He slipped the ring on her finger.

The notary turned to Sharpay, "Do you Sharpay take Troy to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Sharpay smiled, "I do." She slipped the ring on his finger.

Once again, the notary looked out to the guests, "If there is anyone here who objects to the joining of this man and this woman, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said a word. He looked back at Troy and Sharpay. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Just hearing those words caused even Troy to shed a tear. He leaned forward and kissed Sharpay softly yet passionately.

_Love,  
Love changes everything:  
Days are longer,  
Words mean more.  
Love,  
Love changes everything:  
Pain is deeper  
Than before._

As they parted, Sharpay could feel all the pain Mark had caused her begin to disappear. She was now with the man who she loved best and knew it was meant to be.

The notary smiled and looked at all the guests, "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan and Gabriella Evans and Mr. and Mrs. Troy and Sharpay Bolton."

Everyone stood and applauded as the two couples made their way up the aisle, followed by Taylor and Kelsi who was holding Elizabeth's hand as she helped her up the aisle as well.

As soon as they reached the reception room, Elizabeth ran to her mom and hugged her. Sharpay smiled and picked the little girl up, "You did a very good job today."

Elizabeth just smiled, "I love you mommy." She then turned to Troy, "I love you…daddy," she said, shocking everyone, especially Troy.

Yet he smiled, "I love you too."

_Love  
Will turn your world around,  
And that world  
Will last for ever._

Ryan smiled as he watched this unfold. He then turned to his new wife, "I have waited so long for this, but it was definitely worth the wait," he said with a smile.

Gabi wiped the tears of joy from her eyes, "I love you, Ryan Evans. Yes, it was definitely worth the wait," she said as she kissed him.

_Yes, Love,  
Love changes everything,  
Brings you glory,  
Brings you shame.  
Nothing in the  
World will ever  
Be the same._

Ryan walked over to his sister, "Congratulations." He hugged her.

"And the same to you," she said as she returned the hug.

Sharpay turned to Troy who was still holding Elizabeth, "Are you ready for uh, new adventures?"

"I most certainly am," he said, hugging Elizabeth.

Gabi turned to Ryan, "There's something I have to tell you."

"What's that," he asked.

"I'm pregnant."

_Off  
Into the world we go,  
Planning futures,  
Shaping years.  
Love,  
Bursts in, and suddenly  
All our wisdom  
Disappears._

Ryan just looked at her for a moment, "Are…are you sure," he asked, smiling.

"I'm very sure; we're going to have a baby."

He hugged her, "This is…the best day of my life!"

_Love  
Makes fools of everyone:  
All the rules  
We make are broken._

Sharpay and Troy couldn't help but to overhear them, "Congratulations…again," Sharpay said, hugging Gabi and then Ryan.

Troy turned to Sharpay, "You look like there's something on your mind."

She shook her head, "I'm just the happiest I've ever been, that's all," she said, kissing him.

"To the newlyweds," Taylor said, holding up a glass of water.

Everyone toasted to Troy and Sharpay and Ryan and Gabi. This was only the beginnings of the rest of their lives together.

_Yes, Love,  
Love changes everyone.  
Live or perish  
In its flame.  
Love will never,  
Never let you  
Be the same._

_

* * *

_  
**Ah, a happy ending to the chapter. So what did you think of Gabi's little surprise there? And I hope you liked the song! Please review and suggestions/ideas are welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! I love reading them.**

**A/N: I know it seemed like the end of the story with that last chapter, but it's not. I just wanted to have a happy wedding…don't worry, the drama will come back…I promise…**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**  
_**Going Home, Ch. 8**_

As the wedding reception started to dwindle, Sharpay walked over to Troy who was holding a sleeping Elizabeth. "This day has been…amazing," she said as she rested her head on his free shoulder and stroked Elizabeth's hair.

"It really has," he said as he kissed her.

Ryan walked over to the two, "Well we are going to start packing," he said. He and Gabi had planned a honeymoon in Hawaii. The one thing that wasn't going to be a double was the honeymoon. Troy and Sharpay had decided upon a Bed & Breakfast in the country. Nothing elegant, but then again they didn't need anything elegant to be together…alone.

Sharpay nodded, "Have a wonderful trip," she said, giving her brother a hug. "And congratulations Gabi! I'm really happy for you two."

"Thank you," she said as she continued to smile. She had been wearing the same smile for nearly 4 hours, but had every right to; she was now married to the man she loved and was pregnant. What else could the two ask for?

Taylor and Chad had to leave about an hour into the reception to go take care of Matthew.

Kelsi and Jason walked over to the two happy couples, "All right well I think we're going to head out," she said as she hugged everyone, as if in a factory production line. "And wasn't my idea just the best," she asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"That it was," Troy said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for everything," he said as he looked at Sharpay.

Sharpay walked over to Kelsi and hugged her, "I still can't believe you organized all of this," she said to her wedding planner/bridesmaid. She looked at Jason who was rather worn-out, "Do you know how much it means to us that you all were here?"

He nodded, "I have an idea," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Congratulations, to all four of you," he said, shaking Troy and Ryan's hands and hugging Sharpay and Gabi.

After Kelsi and Jason left, Troy looked at the 2 year old who was still resting on his shoulder, "Maybe we should get going," he said quietly.

Sharpay nodded in agreement, "All right." She smiled at Troy.

"What are you smiling at," he asked as they walked out to the car.

"I just think that you two are so cute together," she said. "You're a natural father."

He smiled, "Well this is one special little girl you have."

* * *

**Next Day…**

Troy walked into the living room where Sharpay was playing with Lizzie. "Are you about ready," he asked. Their honeymoon was only 4 days long, but it was going to be the best 4 days of their lives.

She looked up at him, "Yeah, just about. I just have to make sure your parents have all of the phone numbers…"

Troy stopped her, "They know what to do, Shar. I mean, they raised me and look how well I turned out."

"I know, it's just…Troy what if Mark comes back and tries to take her?" Her smile had turned into a fearful face.

"Then my parents would call us, we'd come home immediately, and stop him," he said, comforting her. "But that's not going to happen; remember he's in jail for at least another 5 months," he said.

She nodded, "Yeah…I'm just…I don't want my baby to get taken away," she said as her eyes began to moisten.

He saw this and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey that's not going to happen," he said as he looked at Lizzie. "She is still going to be in the same place when we get back."

"You're right," she said, wiping her eyes. "Anyway, we should probably get going and drop her off at your parent's house." She picked Lizzie up, "Are you ready to go visit with Grandpa Jack and Grandma Nina," Sharpay asked the little girl. ((Nina is Troy's mom…had to come up with a name!))

Lizzie smiled, "Yes," she said excitedly. Ever since she had first met Troy's parents, she felt a bond with them.

"Well then let's get going," Troy said as he walked into their room to get their luggage. He then walked back into the living room where Lizzie's suitcase already was.

As Troy loaded up the car, Sharpay placed Lizzie into the car seat, "You are going to have a wonderful time, sweetie," she said as she finished buckling all the straps. ((We had a field trip today and had to strap many children into car seats…My goodness how difficult they have gotten!))

"Okay, all set," Troy said as he closed the trunk and got into the car. He looked back at Lizzie who was smiling at him. He couldn't help but to smile back. She had called him 'daddy' a few times now.

"I'm ready," Sharpay said.

They dropped Lizzie off at Troy's parent's which was a little harder than they thought it would be. Lizzie did not want to leave her mom and Troy. After averting her attention (and giving her lots of hugs and kisses), the two somehow managed to get out of the house and to the car where they drove to the Bed & Breakfast.

"This is it," Troy said as he drove down a dirt road and into a small parking lot which contained a charming B&B.

"Oh Troy," Sharpay said, admiring the structure. "This is even better than the pictures we saw on the net," she said as she got out of the car.

He walked over to her and put his arm around her, "Well of course it is; we're seeing it in person." He smiled and kissed her. "Let's go check in."

After checking in, they were shown to the room that they would be staying in. Sharpay just gasped, trying to take in the beauty of the room itself.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay with us," the hostess ((is that what the person who runs a B&B is called?)) said.

"I'm sure we will," Sharpay said, still taking in the beauty. "Thank you very much."

She smiled and left the room, leaving Troy and Sharpay alone.

"Finally," he said as he set the luggage down. "Finally we are alone." He pulled her over to him and kissed her.

She deepened the kiss, "I love you, Troy Bolton," she said once they parted.

"I love you more," he said seductively as he led her over to the bed where they kissed some more which then led to them making out, which led to so much more. **(Please tell me you know what I'm talking about…if not…oy. ;))**

"That was…incredible," Sharpay said when they finished…a good 45 minutes later.

"It was," Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her again.

The rest of their honeymoon was mainly spent in the room where they…well you know…had a rather pleasant experience.

Before they knew it, it was Tuesday: time to go back to the real world. "I don't want to leave," Sharpay said as they got into the car and headed back to Albuquerque.

"The feeling is mutual, my dear," Troy said as he glanced over at her. "Did you notice what we didn't hear?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Neither of our cell phones rang, nor did the phone at the B&B…for us anyway. That means that Lizzie must be just fine." He glanced at her again, happy to see a relieved smile on her face.

"Thank goodness for that," she said, not only referring to the fact that her daughter was safe…

* * *

**One Month Later…**

Troy walked through the door, a smile planted on his face. "Sharpay," he called.

"In here," she called from Lizzie's room.

He made his way to Lizzie's room where Sharpay was sitting with a crying Lizzie in her lap. "What's wrong," he asked, his smile turning to a look of concern.

"I'm not sure; she was taking her nap and then she woke up in a cold sweat, bawling. She has just now started to calm down," she said as she rubbed Lizzie's back.

Troy walked over to the two, "What's wrong, sweetie," he asked as he went to pick her up.

Lizzie, however, moved away from him, her crying increasing as she clung to her mom for dear life.

Troy stopped and looked at Lizzie and then at Sharpay, "What did I do?"

"Oh dear," she said, realizing what was going on. "Troy, I think she is starting to remember what Mark did to her…and to me. And since you're a guy…well…" She shook her head and wiped her own eyes. "That bastard," she said nearly inaudibly. She turned back to Lizzie, "Honey, it's Troy, remember? He won't hurt you," she said, turning Lizzie so she was facing Troy. "He loves you honey."

"Mommy!" She cried, burying her face in Sharpay's shirt.

Troy knelt down to Lizzie's height, "Sweetie it's me," he said, trying to console the little girl.

Sharpay sighed, "Maybe…just for now you should…" She paused, not wanting to say what she was about to say, "Not hold her or come in here." She could feel the tears come down her face. "I'm sorry," she said, setting Lizzie down and going to the bathroom to wash her face and just…cry.

Troy couldn't believe what she had just said. "Not come in here," he said, repeating what she had just told him. He loved Lizzie as if she were really his daughter. He couldn't just stop loving her…or being around her for that matter. He sat down on the floor at least 5 feet away from Lizzie. He noticed that her blanket was by his feet and saw her eyeing it, but not moving towards it. Troy picked it up, "It's all right sweetheart, you're my favorite girl…but don't tell your mom that," he said with a small smile. He very carefully extended his arm and offered her the blanket. "Is this what you're looking for?"

She nodded, but did not take the blanket from him. "Daddy is mean," she said; seeing only Mark instead of Troy.

He thought for a moment, "Hey, what about the tickling," he asked her. He knew for a fact (from Sharpay) that Mark would barely spend any time with his daughter and when he did, he either yelled or hit her. He could see her face begin to soften; he took this opportunity to very, very slowly move towards her. When he was an arm's length away, he once again extended his arm, "It's all right," he said gently. "I love you, Lizzie."

Lizzie's face slowly turned from fear to relief; she was now starting to see that Troy was not Mark. She slowly moved over to him and took the blanket and stuck her thumb in her mouth and just looked at Troy.

"I think I know what you need," he said, a smile on his face. He placed his hand on her stomach and gently started to tickle her. "Ah, you remember this, don't you," he said when he saw her start to giggle.

Lizzie looked at Troy's arms, which were reaching out for her. She moved so that she was now practically in his lap, "Daddy," she said softly, moving so that she was now in his lap.

He smiled, "That's right sweetheart," he said as he put his arms around her. "I couldn't ever stay away from you," he said, hugging her.

Sharpay had been watching this from the doorway and smiled. She took this as a good time to re-enter the room, "How did you do that," she asked, sitting on the floor beside him.

"I just…loved her," he said, kissing Lizzie's head. "I think she knows that I'm not going to hurt her. Don't you," he said, looking at Lizzie and tickling her again.

Lizzie giggled, "Daddy silly," she said through her laughing.

"And she loves you," Sharpay said as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

He nodded and stood up, picking Lizzie up with him. "That's kind of what I wanted to tell you," he said, picking up the papers that he had set down on the dresser when he walked into the room.

"What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath, "Well you have said that I'm like the father she should have had and she's been calling me 'daddy,' so I figured maybe I could…adopt her," he said, looking at Sharpay with hope.

She smiled, "Nothing would make me happier than to see you become Lizzie's dad…for real," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

He breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at Lizzie, "Did you hear that? It's going to be official; I'm going to be your daddy," he said with a smile.

"Daddy," she said with a smile.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later…**

Troy and Sharpay decided to have Troy adopt Lizzie as soon as possible. They were able to get all the papers signed and see the judge only 2 weeks after Troy had told Sharpay of the news that he wanted to adopt Lizzie. He was now officially a 'member of the family.' He that he wasn't a part of the family before...but now it was for real. Sharpay felt much safer knowing that if something should ever happen to her that Troy would be there to take care of Lizzie.

Sharpay walked into the living room and picked up the toys that Lizzie had left in there. Troy had gone to the store and Lizzie was taking her nap. As she was picking up the toys, the doorbell rang. She sighed and set the toys down and walked to the door and looked through the peephole, "No," she whispered. _Maybe this is all a bad dream,_ she thought to herself. She looked through the hole again…nope, it wasn't a dream. She opened the door enough for her to look at the person on the other side, "What are you doing here, Mark? Aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

He shoved the door open, thus causing Sharpay to fall back and hit the floor. "I got off for good behavior," he said with a snide look on his face.

"Yeah well you're breaking the restraining order," she said, slowly getting up. She wasn't about to allow him to get to her again. Not long after he was sent to jail, Sharpay made sure to get a restraining order against Mark, preventing him from getting within 100 feet of both her and Elizabeth.

"I will not be denied the right to see my child," he growled, trying to make his way past her.

Sharpay could hear the garage door open and close. Troy was home. "Get out of my house," she said, still blocking him from going up the stairs.

"I'm back," Troy said. "Shar, where are…" He stopped when he saw Mark. "You."

* * *

**See I told you the drama would come back, LOL. So what is going to happen with Mark? Please review and suggestions/ideas are welcome. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**_**Going Home, Ch. 9**_

_Sharpay could hear the garage door open and close. Troy was home. "Get out of my house," she said, still blocking him from going up the stairs._

"_I'm back," Troy said. "Shar, where are…" He stopped when he saw Mark. "You."_

Troy walked towards Mark, "Get out of my house."

"Not until I see my daughter," he shot back.

Sharpay took this time to sneak into the kitchen and call the police. As she was on the phone, she could hear Troy trying to get Mark away from the stairs.

Troy took Mark by the collar and practically threw him from the stairs to the door, causing Mark to hit it. "She isn't your daughter…you may have helped in the process of creating her but you've never really done anything to raise her," he said as he stood over him.

Mark sat up, "She is my daughter; my flesh and blood, not yours. Now get out of my way!" He got up and walked to the stairs once more but this time was stopped when a vase crashed over his head, thus knocking him out.

Troy looked over at Sharpay who was holding the remainder of the vase in her hands, shaking. He ran over to her, "Are you all right?"

She nodded, "Yes; are you?"

"Yeah." Crying could then be heard upstairs. The scuffle had caused Lizzie to wake up. As Troy turned to go up the stairs, he saw Mark slowly get up. "I don't think so," Troy said as he hurried back to the stairs and threw Mark to the floor, this time really knocking him out.

Sharpay looked out the window and saw the police. She opened the door and then hurried up the stairs to Elizabeth, "It's okay sweetie," she said as she lifted the crying toddler up and held her. She stayed there in her room until she could hear Mark being taken away. Before she left the room, however, she heard more footsteps approaching. She backed away from the door, thinking that Mark had somehow escaped from the police. She breathed a sigh of relief, "Troy," she said, running over to him. "Is he gone?"

"Yes," he said quietly, taking Elizabeth from Sharpay and holding her. "He's gone and since he broke his probation, he's going to be in jail for a lot longer this time." He turned to Elizabeth who seemed to be calming down. "You have had quite a day," he said, hugging the little girl.

* * *

**2 Months Later…**

Sharpay looked up at the clear blue sky from the patio chair she was reclining in. "It can't be August already, can it," Sharpay groaned. The summer had seemed to fly by faster than anything.

"Unfortunately, it can," Gabi, who was now 3 ½ months pregnant said.

Sharpay sat up and looked over at Gabi, "How are you feeling anyway," she asked.

She shrugged, "I'm not having as much morning sickness as I was, so I guess I'm all right." She sat up as well, "How's Elizabeth doing? I mean, after what happened with Mark, is she a little more trusting?"

"Yes and no. Troy and I are taking her to the preschool to look around. She knows about it and well…she's excited that she is going to get to meet kids her own age, but I think she's afraid because neither Troy nor I will be around her," she explained.

"I can understand that," she said, remembering how many times her family had moved around, thus making it very difficult for Gabi to make friends, let alone separate from her parents when she was little.

Ryan walked out onto the patio, followed by Troy. "It's time," Ryan said. "Are you ready?"

She smiled and sat up, "Yes." She and Ryan were going to the doctor for their second appointment, just to make sure the baby was doing all right.

"Tell us everything," Sharpay said as she got up as well and walked over to Troy.

"We will," Ryan said. "See you guys this evening." They, along with Chad and Taylor and Kelsi and Jason were getting together for dinner that evening.

"Sounds good," Troy said. He turned to Sharpay, "So, are you ready to take Lizzie to the school?"

She placed her hands over her mouth, "Is that today? I thought that we were doing that on Friday."

"Um I'm not sure how to break this to you, but today _is _Friday," he said, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up," she said, seeing the smile on his face. "Is she still asleep," she asked as the two walked back into the house.

"Mommy!" Lizzie called from upstairs.

"Does that answer your question," he asked, receiving an elbow in the stomach, "Ouch. What was that for?"

She rolled her eyes, "You and your…goofiness," she said as she walked upstairs and into Lizzie's room. "Well hello there," she said, picking Lizzie up and kissing her head. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Lizzie just yawned and rested her head on Sharpay's shoulder. "I think that's a yes," Troy said as he rubbed Lizzie's back. He looked at her, "Are you ready to go see your new school?"

"No," she said, burying her face in her mom's shirt.

"You're going to have tons of fun," Sharpay said as they walked downstairs and out to the car. "You are going to meet lots of new friends and there are so many toys there; many more than there are here," she said, strapping her into the car seat.

"No!" She screamed as she started to throw a tantrum.

"Hey, we are not going to start that again," Sharpay said gently yet firmly.

Troy waited for Sharpay to get into the car. Once she did, they drove to the school.

"Here we are," he said as he shut off the car. He got out and took Lizzie out of the car seat. As he set her down, she started screaming. "Elizabeth," he said firmly.

Her screaming subsided as she looked up at Troy, "Up daddy," she said, wiping her eyes.

"I think she's still a little tired," Troy said as he and Sharpay walked into the building.

Because of the fact that it was still summer, the camp that the preschool provided was still going on. "Maybe she'll get to meet her teacher," Sharpay said as they walked past a classroom.

A woman walked over to them, "Hello, you must be the Bolton's," she said, extending her hand. "I'm Ellen, the director of the preschool."

"Oh yes, we spoke on the phone," Sharpay said, remembering the conversation. "It's nice to meet you," she said as she shook her hand. "This is Troy, my husband, and my…our daughter Elizabeth," she said, gesturing to Lizzie who was busy looking around and clinging to Troy.

Ellen smiled at the little girl, "It's very nice to meet you, Elizabeth," she said as she managed to shake her hand. She turned to Troy, "It's very nice to meet you as well," she said, shaking his free hand.

He smiled, "You too," he said as he readjusted the way he was holding Lizzie who kept trying to get down and run out the door, since that was what she was reaching for.

"We noticed that there are still children here, along with some of the teachers," Sharpay said. "Is Lizzie's teacher here by any chance?"

Ellen nodded, "Yes, she's in the Two's Room, which is where Elizabeth will be," she said, guiding them down the hall and into a rather warm and friendly environment where there were about 7 other children playing along with two teachers. "Sarah," she said, gesturing for the woman who looked like she was about Troy and Sharpay's age to come over to them.

Sarah walked to the entrance of the classroom, "Hello," she said, greeting Troy and Sharpay.

"Sarah these are the Bolton's. They will be sending their daughter here in the fall."

"It's very nice to meet you," Sarah said in a welcoming tone. "I had heard that we were going to be having a new friend come here." She looked at Lizzie who looked as if the room was closing in on her. She clung to Troy even more when she saw Sarah look at her and smile. "And what is your name," she asked Lizzie.

"Can you tell Sarah your name," Troy asked Lizzie as he tried to get her to relax. When she didn't answer, he rubbed her back and looked at Sarah, "This is Elizabeth."

Sharpay looked around the room, "Are these children going to be with Lizzie…that's what we sometimes call her…are they going to be with her in the fall?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes, they are." She looked at Lizzie again, "Would you like to see and maybe play with some of the toys we have in here," she asked gently.

"No," Lizzie said, once again burying her face in Troy's shirt.

"Oh I think you would," he said to Lizzie as he set her down and led her to the sand table.

Sharpay just smiled as she watched Lizzie slowly start to play. Troy walked over to her and watched as well. "She seems to like it so far," Sharpay said quietly.

Ellen led them out of the room and to her office, assuring them that Sarah would take good care of Lizzie while she talked to them about the standard stuff (medicines, what the kids did during the day, etc…). "Is there anything else I should know or are we all set," she asked as Sharpay handed her the emergency contact form.

Troy and Sharpay looked at one another, "Well there is one thing," Sharpay said as she and Troy started to explain what had happened with Lizzie. "…And now she is usually happy, but there are times when she gets pretty scared…especially around people she doesn't know," she said, wiping her eyes. Even though Lizzie was perfectly safe, just talking about what had happened always made Sharpay tear up.

"Should we tell all of this to Sarah," Troy asked.

"Maybe not every detail, but certainly explain to her why Elizabeth might suddenly get scared or become extremely shy," Ellen said.

The two nodded, "All right," they said as they got up and walked back to the room where they saw Lizzie still engrossed with the sand table and another adult playing with her. "Um, who's that," Troy asked.

"That's Amber; she is the assistant teacher in the room," she said, calling Amber over to her. She introduced her to Lizzie's parents and then called Sarah over so that Troy and Sharpay could talk to her about Lizzie.

* * *

Gabi lay back on the table and looked over at Ryan, both excited and nervous at the same time. "Do you think the baby's healthy," she asked, gripping his hand. 

He nodded, "I think it is very healthy," he said, rubbing her stomach. "Hello in there, this is your dad," he said with a smile.

The doctor walked into the room, "Good afternoon," she said warmly. "So are you ready to see your baby for the first time?"

"Definitely," Gabi said, gripping Ryan's hand even tighter.

The doctor brought the ultrasound monitor over, "Now this is going to be a little cold," she said as she squeezed some of the jelly onto Gabi's stomach, causing her to flinch. The doctor then turned the machine on and looked at the monitor as she glided the transducer over her abdomen. **(Yes, I looked it up, and sure enough, the stick is called a transducer…just in case anyone here is planning on writing a story where a character gets pregnant… :-))** She smiled as she looked at the monitor, "Well there it is," she said, pointing to a very small object, no larger than a fist.

Gabi smiled, "Is that…our baby?"

She nodded, "Yes and you appear to be…15 weeks pregnant," she said as she looked at the results.

Ryan just smiled as he saw his baby on that monitor. "It's so tiny," he said, looking down at Gabi's abdomen.

"Don't worry; your baby will grow faster than you think. Since Gabi is 15 weeks pregnant, that means that in just a little over a month, when she's about 20 weeks, she'll start to show," the doctor explained.

Gabi just kept smiling; this had to be one of the happiest days of her life.

* * *

**That Evening…**

Troy and Sharpay dropped Lizzie, who was now getting excited about starting preschool, off at Sharpay's father's house. They then drove to the restaurant where they were planning on meeting up with the rest of their friends/family.

"I really like that preschool," Sharpay said as she and Troy waited for everyone else to arrive.

"So did I," he said, taking her hand. "I think that Lizzie will be very happy there," he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Aw, look at the happy couple," Jason said as he and 6 month pregnant Kelsi walked into the restaurant. ((Remember I had said that Kelsi was pregnant the night that Troy proposed to Sharpay?))

The two quickly parted, "What are you, our parents," Troy said as he got up to greet the two.

Sharpay looked at Kelsi, "I can't believe that two of my best friends are pregnant while the other one had a baby only a few months ago," she said, referring to Taylor as she hugged Kelsi. "How are you doing?"

She smiled, "Well other than the fact that the baby has decided to be right-side up, everything's great."

After everyone else arrived, they were seated.

"Taylor you look exhausted," Kelsi said, looking over at Taylor who was trying her best to keep her eyes open.

"Ugh. Matthew has an allergy to Penicillin so we were at the hospital last night trying to figure out what was causing him to be so sick and what the rash on his stomach was," she explained.

"Ouch," Sharpay said. "I know what that's like," she said, recalling the time she found out that Lizzie was allergic to Sulfa Drugs. ((Just like me!))

"Well he's doing a lot better now," Chad said as he rubbed Taylor's back. "But he kept us up the rest of the night after we came home from the hospital."

Gabi decided now was as good a time as any to speak up, "Ryan and I went to the doctor today and got our first look at the baby."

"Oh yeah, how did that go," Troy asked.

Ryan smiled, "We have a healthy baby and Gabi is currently 15 weeks pregnant," he announced proudly.

Gabi took out the ultrasound picture that the doctor had given them and passed it around the table for everyone to see. "Isn't it cute," she said, beaming.

Kelsi smiled when she looked at the little being in the picture, "This reminds me of when…" She paused, "Not again," she groaned.

Everyone looked over at her, "Are you okay," Jason asked, taking his wife's shoulders.

She nodded, "Yes, it's just…well since the baby decided to go right-side up, every time it kicks, it's kicking my…ow…ribs," she said, wincing. "But I'm fine," she said, faking a smile, thus causing everyone to try and suppress a laugh.

Jason sighed in relief, "The doctors said that if the baby doesn't turn around, then they're going to have to do a Cesarean (C-Section)," he explained.

* * *

"So have you guys picked out any names," Sharpay asked after everyone had finished eating. 

Kelsi shook her head, "No; we sort of keep disagreeing on names," she said. "But I kind of like Zoey for a girl and Daniel for a boy."

"And I hate Zoey for a girl; I would rather name it…if it's a girl, Alexandra," he said, seeing the face that Kelsi was making.

Troy stifled a laugh, "So I guess you're hoping it's a boy then," he asked.

Sharpay's cell phone rang, "Just a second," she said, picking up her phone. "Hello…Oh hi dad," she said. "Is everything all right?" Her smile faded. "Okay, well did you try reading…okay; yes we'll be there as soon as we can." She hung up and looked at Troy.

* * *

**Hmm, so what could be wrong with Lizzie? I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and suggestions/ideas are welcome. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are great! I don't know how many times I have said that before, but it's true! I really, really appreciate all of the reviews you have given me for this story.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**_**Going Home, Ch. 10**_

_Sharpay's cell phone rang, "Just a second," she said, picking up her phone. "Hello…Oh hi dad," she said. "Is everything all right?" Her smile faded. "Okay, well did you try reading…okay; yes we'll be there as soon as we can." She hung up and looked at Troy._

Troy looked at her, "What's wrong? Did something happen to Lizzie," he asked, concerned.

She shook her head, "Well nothing actually happened to her, but my dad said she's having some sort of panic attack and won't…or can't calm down. So I said that we'd be there as soon as possible." She looked at everyone else at the table, "I'm really sorry…"

Taylor shook her head, "Don't be sorry; go take care of your daughter," she said as she gave a reassuring smile.

Gabi nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, if you need to go, it's okay."

"Thanks," Sharpay said as she stood up. "Hopefully we'll be able to get together again soon."

"Sounds like a plan," Chad said as he hugged her. "Now go take care of your daughter before we push you out the door," he said with a wink.

Troy smiled, "Same old sarcastic Chad," he said to his best friend. "All right, I guess we're leaving now," he said when he saw Sharpay gather her things.

Once outside the restaurant, Sharpay took a few deep breaths, hoping that Lizzie was all right.

"She'll be okay," Troy said as he led her to the car and opened the door for her.

"I just want to get home as soon as possible," she said as Troy got into the car.

He nodded, "And we will," he said as he started the car and drove home.

Once there, Sharpay nearly jumped out of the car and searched her purse for her keys. "Where are they," she said to herself.

"I got it," Troy said, unlocking the door.

"Thanks," she said before hurrying up the stairs to Lizzie's room where she could hear her crying. She walked into the room with Troy close behind. She walked over to where her dad, who was still trying to calm Lizzie down, was, "Thank you for calling," she said, taking Lizzie, who seemed to be hyperventilating.

He stood up from the chair, "It was no problem; I just couldn't seem to calm her down," he said, looking at Troy.

"She probably had a nightmare about Mark," Sharpay said quietly. She looked up at her dad, "Did she wake up crying?"

He nodded, "Yes; I tried to get her to calm down, but she just kept crying harder."

"Okay," she said, rubbing Lizzie's back, "Thank you for coming over, dad." She hugged him and walked him downstairs and hugged him goodbye. After he left, she walked back upstairs, with Lizzie, who was still quite upset.

"Here, can I take her," Troy asked as he held out his arms.

She nodded, "Yeah." She handed Lizzie to Troy and just watched the two.

He held Lizzie close to him and rubbed her back, "It's all right, sweetie," he said softly. "You're okay; look, mommy's here and I'm here. You're safe," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Very slowly, Lizzie's breathing started to return to normal and her crying softened. She looked up at Troy and then at Sharpay, "Mommy," she said, reaching for Sharpay.

Sharpay took Lizzie in her arms, "See honey, you're okay, just like Tr…daddy said," she said, smiling at Troy. "I wonder if she is scared about starting preschool."

"Very probable," he said as he watched Lizzie slowly start to close her eyes.

Sharpay placed a now sleeping Lizzie back into her crib and just watched her sleep. "Do you think she's going to have these panic attacks all the time," she asked Troy in a worried tone.

He shook his head, "Probably not; I think that once school begins that part will subside and the fact that she knows that we're both here for her will also help," he said as he placed an arm around Sharpay.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later…**

Sharpay finished getting Lizzie dressed. Today was her first day of preschool and surprisingly, she (Lizzie) seemed to be excited about it. She had only had a couple of panic attacks since that one night, but had been able to calm down once Troy or Sharpay assured her that everything was fine; sure she didn't really understand what they were saying, but the fact that they were holding her was all she really needed to feel safe and secure.

"Look at you," Sharpay said with a smile as she finished putting Lizzie's shoe on. She had dressed Lizzie in an outfit that Troy's parents had given to her; a pink top with a sunflower on it and a pink skirt that had ruffles at the bottom which went down to her knees. "You are just too adorable," she said as she placed her on the floor.

Lizzie looked at her outfit and smiled, "I pwetty, mommy!"

"Yes, you are very pretty," she said as she walked her downstairs. "Look who's ready for her first day of school," Sharpay said to Troy as they walked into the kitchen where Troy had just finished making breakfast.

He smiled, "Well don't you look gorgeous," he said as he walked over to her and picked her up. "My parents have very good taste in clothing," he said as he admired what his parents had picked out for Lizzie.

"I agree," Sharpay said as she took Lizzie and placed her in the booster seat that they had at the table. She handed Lizzie her sippy cup full of apple juice.

After they finished eating, Troy picked Lizzie, "Are you ready for your first day of school?"

She nodded, "Yep!"

Sharpay smiled; she couldn't believe that her little girl was going to preschool already. She was still only 2, but this was still a rather big step in the little girl's life.

"Earth to Sharpay," Troy said, snapping her back to reality.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry," she said, not realizing that she had spaced out.

"Let's get going," he said as he picked Lizzie up and headed for the garage with Sharpay close behind.

* * *

As they arrived at the school, Lizzie started to tense up again. 

"Here we are," Sharpay said as she started to get Lizzie out of her car seat.

"No mommy!" She yelled as she tried to stop her mom from taking her out of the car.

"Elizabeth that is enough," Sharpay said as she took the kicking and screaming toddler out of her car seat.

Troy walked over to her, "You were so excited this morning, remember? You're going to love it here," he said as he took her from Sharpay.

They walked into the preschool and to Lizzie's classroom where they saw Sarah. "You remember Sarah, don't you," Sharpay said, trying to cheer Lizzie up.

Sarah walked over to them, "Good morning," she said cheerfully. She smiled at Lizzie, "Good morning, Elizabeth."

"Can you say hello," Troy said to Lizzie.

She looked at Sarah, "Hi," she said quietly.

After a few moments of showing Lizzie the room again, Troy set her down, "All right honey, mommy and daddy are going to go now." He kissed her forehead.

"Have a wonderful time," Sharpay said, hugging her and kissing the top of her head. "You're going to love it."

Lizzie knew what was going on: her mom and dad were leaving! "Mommy you stay," she said, her eyes starting to moisten.

Sarah picked her up, "You know what? You are going to have a great time, just like your mommy and daddy said you would."

"No," she said, reaching for Troy and Sharpay who were now standing at the doorway.

"We had better go now," he said aside to Sharpay.

She nodded, "Okay," she said, knowing that if she stayed it would only be harder for Lizzie…and Sharpay to let go. "Bye sweetheart," she said, blowing her a kiss.

As they walked down the hall, they could hear Lizzie start to cry. Sharpay started to turn around, but Troy stopped her, "She will be fine."

"Yeah, you're right," she said quietly as they walked out of the school.

* * *

Since they both worked at East High, Troy and Sharpay drove in the same car to school. "I'll see you later," Troy said as he kissed Sharpay before they parted ways. 

She smiled, "All right, see you around lunchtime or something," she said as she walked towards the drama department.

Troy turned and walked towards the English department; not only was he the basketball coach, but he taught English as well. He had to do something other than just coach basketball, considering the fact that basketball was a seasonal sport. **(A/N: At the high school I went to, nearly every person who coached a team also taught a class, so this is probably accurate.)**

Sharpay walked into the classroom. The last time she was here was in late May, just after she started teaching there. She tried her best to keep her mind off of Lizzie, but she couldn't. _What if Mark comes and kidnaps her,_ she thought to herself. She shook her head, knowing that was impossible, considering the fact that he was in jail for a rather long time and there was no chance of bail.

* * *

**After School…**

Troy dismissed his 9th period class, put a few things away, gathered his papers, and walked out of the room and into the room in which Sharpay taught drama. "How was your first day," he asked as he kissed her.

She smiled, "It went so much better than I thought. These kids are really into the class," she said as she went to get her purse and a few other things.

"Well you're a good teacher," he said as they walked out of the room.

She blushed, "Thank you. So are you ready to get Lizzie?"

He nodded, "Yes and I'm sure she had a great first day." They walked out to the car and drove to the preschool.

Once there, the two walked into the classroom and just stood in the doorway, "Look," Sharpay said with a smile. There was Lizzie, building a little block tower. She looked perfectly content.

"See, I told you," Troy said, smiling.

Lizzie put one more block on her little tower thus causing the whole thing to fall down. She was about to cry when she looked at the door, "Mommy!" She ran to Sharpay's arms and hugged her.

"There's my big girl," Sharpay said as she kissed her. "Did you have a good time?"

She nodded, "Towew fell down," she said with a frown. She then looked over at Troy and smiled again, "Daddy!" She reached for him.

Troy took her in his arms, "We are very proud of you sweetie," he said, thus receiving a smile from her.

Sarah walked over to the two, "She had a wonderful first day," she said. "But there is one thing that kind of concerned us," she said, now a serious look on her face.

"What's that," Troy asked as he set Lizzie down.

Sarah gestured for the two to step out of the room.

"We'll be right back," Sharpay said to Lizzie. She turned her attention back to Sarah, "So what happened?"

"Well at naptime, she started crying, saying that daddy hurt her and that he scared her…not in so many words of course, but it did concern us."

Sharpay nodded, "She was referring to Mark; her biological father, not Troy." She sighed, "She was afraid that he was going to come and hurt her?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes. We were just a little concerned that she meant Troy." She turned to him, "I'm sorry…"

He shook his head, "It's all right; we didn't exactly give you every single detail as to what happened."

"I had a feeling that's what it was about," she said, remembering what Troy and Sharpay _did _tell her.

Sharpay walked back into the room and picked Lizzie up, "Ready to go home, sweetie?"

She nodded, "Yes."

She walked out of the room, "Ready," she asked Troy.

"Yeah, let's go home."

* * *

**I know there was practically no cliffhanger or anything to that chapter. Why, you may ask? Because I'm having trouble coming up with something! So please if you have a suggestion or idea, I would be more than happy to read them! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I would just like to thank you all for giving me so many wonderful ideas. I'm going to go with one that a few of you suggested; I hope you like it! Also, this idea coincides with another idea that A LOT of you gave me!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**_**Going Home, Ch. 11**_

**6 Months Later…**

It had been 6 months since the first day of school; it was strange, since it was now suddenly spring once again…March to be exact. Elizabeth gradually got used to the idea of being in preschool and eventually came to really like it. She was now 2 ½. There were only a couple of weeks left until her 3rd birthday; something that Sharpay found very hard to believe. Not only had Elizabeth started to like preschool, but the nightmares she had about Mark slowly started to subside; mind you, they did not disappear completely but they were slowly starting to dwindle.

Sharpay still loved being the drama teacher over at East High, especially since Troy, her husband of 9 months worked there as well.

Meanwhile, Kelsi and Jason had a beautiful baby girl, whom they finally decided to name Alexandra Jeanine Cross. Kelsi had grown rather fond of the name after she couldn't think of any other girl's names she really liked. Alexandra was now 3 months old and perfectly healthy, even though she was indeed, a breech baby just like Jason and Kelsi had predicted she would be.

* * *

Sharpay put the box down on the counter of the sink in the master bathroom and took out its contents. She read the directions and proceeded to follow them. After carefully following each direction to the letter, she waited…and waited…and waited…until it was finally time to get up and read the result. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked from the paper to the test, indicating whether it was positive or negative; it was positive. 

She heard the garage door open and close; Troy was home with Lizzie. They had gone to the grocery store since Sharpay was still 'under the weather.' The two thought it was a mild case of the flu. This test, however, proved otherwise. She walked downstairs and smiled as she saw Elizabeth carrying the celery into the house. She looked up at Troy who just shrugged.

"She wanted to help," he said, giving his wife a kiss. After unloading the car, he walked over to her, "So how are you feeling?"

She smiled, "Much better."

He looked at her, "Is there something going on that I should know about," he asked as he set the bag of groceries down.

How was she going to tell him? Sure they had been trying to get pregnant here and there but so far they were unsuccessful…until now. "Well yes, actually there is," she said as she sat down at the table and motioned for him to join her.

Lizzie of course walked over to her mom and climbed into her lap. She wasn't about to miss whatever news her mommy had to share.

Sharpay kissed her head and the looked at Troy, "Well you know how we've been thinking about adding to our family," she asked, hoping that one sentence alone would give it away.

He nodded, "Yes." He smiled, "You mean…"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes!"

"You want to get a dog," he said excitedly.

Sharpay's smile turned into a frown, "No," she said flatly.

He laughed, "Yeah, I had a feeling that wasn't it," he said as he studied her face. 'Add to the family.' What could that mean? A light bulb went off in his head. "Wait a minute," he said, gathering his thoughts together, "Are you saying that you're…"

She nodded, knowing he got the message this time.

He jumped up and smiled, "I can't believe it! Okay I can but this is just…wow," he said, sitting back down and kissing her.

Lizzie looked at her mom, "What awe you, mommy," she asked innocently.

Sharpay looked at Lizzie and smiled, "Well honey do you remember when Tina's mommy had a baby?"

Lizzie nodded, "She is a big sistew!" She said, referring to one of the little girls in her class at school. "I want to be one too," she said.

Sharpay looked up at Troy and then back at Lizzie, "Well it looks like your wish is coming true because mommy's going to have a baby," she said happily.

Troy smiled, "You are going to be a big sister," he said as he saw Lizzie's face light up.

Lizzie hopped out of Sharpay's lap, "Whewe is it," she asked, looking around the kitchen, causing Sharpay and Troy to laugh.

"Honey the baby is still in my tummy," Sharpay said, pointing to her stomach. "It won't be here for a while…but that doesn't mean you can't be happy," she said when she saw her daughter's face fall.

Lizzie walked over to Sharpay and put her hand on her stomach, "Whewe awe you," she called, thinking that the tiny being inside Sharpay could actually hear, let alone understand what she was saying.

"It's in there," Troy said. "It just can't exactly hear you…or understand you yet," he explained. He looked up at Sharpay, "We should schedule a doctor's appointment."

"Already done," she said with a smile. "I made the appointment after I started to get all of the symptoms that Gabi had when she was about 2 ½ months pregnant."

He nodded, "This is great," he said as he stood Sharpay up and kissed her. "We're going to have a baby," he said as they parted.

Lizzie frowned, "What about me?"

Troy picked her up, "You will always and forever be one of the most special people in our hearts," he said, placing her hand on his heart. "And you will get to help with your little brother or sister, after it's born," he said.

Her smile returned, "I can help?" She looked at her mom.

"Definitely," Sharpay said, glad to see that Lizzie was so happy about this.

"Speaking of babies isn't Gabi due any day now," he asked.

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah, the doctor thinks she'll be a little early," she said, remembering that Gabi had another two weeks to go.

He walked over to the phone, "Hello," Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan," Sharpay said, a smile eminent in her voice.

Ryan sat down, "Hi…sorry, I just thought that it was the doctor," he said.

"She hasn't gone into labor yet," she asked.

He shook his head, "No, not yet. The doctor said that she probably won't go into labor until her due date," he said, looking over at Gabi who had just walked into the house looking rather haggard. "Hang on," he said to Sharpay as he placed the phone on the table. "Are you okay," he asked Gabi as he walked over to her.

"My back just hurts," she said as she rubbed it. "That and I think I have really bad indigestion," she said as she got up to get a glass of water.

"Indigestion," he said, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Yes," she said, turning to him. "Ryan how can you smile when my stomach keeps doing flips," she said, not realizing that those 'flips' were contractions…very small ones, but still contractions.

"Flips," he repeated, thinking for a moment. "Gabi how often do you feel these 'flips,'" he asked, forgetting his sister was on the phone.

She shrugged, "I don't know, every 10 to 15 minutes or so, why," she asked as she took a drink of water.

He smiled, "Because I think that you don't have indigestion. I think that you're in labor."

She froze, "Labor," she said, sitting back down. "Ryan I still have 2 weeks…OW!" She yelled in pain, grabbing her abdomen.

"Aha," he said, rather proud that he detected what was going on before she did.

"Stop 'aha-ing' and call the hospital!"

"Right," he said, suddenly remembering his sister was on the other line. He picked up the phone, "Shar, I am going to have to call you back."

Sharpay nodded, "Okay, is everything all right? I heard a scream."

"Oh that was just Gabi. She's…" He looked at Gabi who was on the verge of wringing his neck if he didn't call the hospital. "Um I really have to go," he said, fearing his wife's current glare.

"Okay," she said skeptically.

He hung up and quickly dialed the number of Gabi's OB/GYN. He told her what was going on and that he thought Gabi was in labor. The doctor told him he was right and to get to the hospital right away. He hung up and looked at Gabi, "Okay, she said to go to the hospital before…" He stopped, seeing a panicked look on his wife's face, "What is it?"

"My water broke," she said quietly.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing her bag from the front hall closet and rushing her out the door and into the car.

Sharpay stared at the phone for a moment before putting it back on the hook, "That was weird," she said.

"What was," Troy asked.

"Well I heard this scream in the background and right before Ryan could tell me…" She smiled, "Troy I think she's in labor."

"Wow," he said. "You find out you're pregnant on the same day that Gabi goes into labor."

"Maybe we should…"

"Go to the hospital," he suggested.

She nodded, "I was thinking that would be a good idea," she said. She looked over at Lizzie who was thoroughly confused. "Honey do you remember us telling you that Aunt Gabi had a baby in her tummy just like mommy does?"

Lizzie nodded. She had gotten to feel the baby kick on a number of occasions.

"Well Aunt Gabi's baby is ready to come out of her tummy, so we are going to go to the hospital to see her. How does that sound?"

"Good," Lizzie said.

Troy smiled, "Well let's get going then," he said as he set Lizzie down.

"No daddy, up," she said.

He sighed, not feeling like arguing right now; he was too happy that Sharpay was pregnant. He picked her up and walked out to the car, Sharpay by his side.

* * *

As they pulled into the parking lot, Lizzie tensed up. She knew this place…well not this particular place, but one just like it back in California. Her mom had taken her there when she had received a blow to the stomach, compliments of her 'father,' Mark. 

Sharpay got out of the car, "Here we are," she said as she took Lizzie out of the car seat.

Lizzie scrambled to get out of her mom's arms and to get back into the car. "No mommy!" She cried.

"What's the matter," Troy asked, walking over to Sharpay.

She sighed, "I think she remembers the few times I took her to the hospital after Mark had hit her," she said, shaking her head. "I didn't even think about the fact that she might be afraid of hospitals."

"Hey don't go blaming yourself," he said as he comforted her. He looked over at Lizzie, who was trembling,

"No mommy," she said again, a few tears falling down her face.

Troy took Lizzie from Sharpay's arms, "Honey we are here because something good is happening," he said as they walked towards the building.

But Lizzie didn't care. She just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. She managed to get out of Troy's grasp and ran back to the car.

"Elizabeth!" Troy yelled, running after her. Thankfully there were no cars around and Lizzie was perfectly safe.

Sharpay ran over to her daughter, "Elizabeth Grace Bolton, you are to never scare mommy and daddy like that again," she said firmly.

Lizzie started to cry, "Daddy is mean," she said, only remembering him yelling her name.

He picked her up, "No honey, I was scared; I didn't want anything to happen to you," he said in his normal voice. "I love you so much."

She placed her head on his shoulder; a sign that meant she forgave him.

"Let's try this again," Sharpay said as they walked to the building and inside. They walked up to the maternity ward and to the desk, "Excuse me, but where would we find Gabriella Evans," Sharpay asked.

The nurse looked at the list, "Room 406," she said.

"Thank you," Troy said as he and Sharpay (and Lizzie, who was still in Troy's arms) walked over to room 406.

"Knock, knock," Sharpay said as she opened the door.

There lay Gabi, looking as if she had just been hit by a ton of bricks with Ryan by her side. "Hi," she said weakly.

Sharpay walked over to her, "How are you doing…other than the obvious?"

She shrugged, "As well as can be expected I guess," she said. "I'm sorry Ryan had to hang up on you earlier."

Sharpay waved it off, "Don't worry about it."

Ryan looked at Sharpay and Troy, "Okay what's going on? The two of you are beaming."

Lizzie lifted her head from Troy's shoulders, "Mommy will have a baby like Auntie Gabi," she said, a smile on her face.

Gabi sat up…as best she could anyway, "Really? You're pregnant," she asked.

"Well that's what the test said," Sharpay answered. "We're going to the doctor on Tuesday."

"That's gre…ow, ow, ow," Gabi said, feeling another contraction coming.

"Maybe we'll just…wait outside," Troy said, taking Sharpay's arm.

"Do you want us to call anyone," she asked. "Dad, perhaps?"

"I already did," Ryan said. "But you could call Jason and Kelsi and Taylor and Chad," he suggested.

"I'll do it," Troy volunteered.

* * *

**3 Hours Later…**

"I've got this incredible sense of déjà vu," Kelsi said, recalling when Taylor had Matthew.

"Me too," Sharpay said.

"So," Taylor said, turning to Sharpay, "Anything interesting going on?"

Sharpay put her hand to her head, "I can't believe I forgot to tell you this, but I found out that I'm…well that we're," she said, taking Troy's hand, "Going to have a baby."

Taylor squealed, nearly causing Lizzie to wake up from the nap she was taking in Troy's arms. "That's great," she said, lowering her voice.

"How far along are you," Kelsi asked.

"We're not sure, since we just found out today," Troy said.

They heard a door open and saw Ryan walk into the waiting room.

Sharpay stood up, "Well?"

He smiled, "I am now the father of a beautiful baby…"

* * *

**Yes, my evil ways strike again! So is it a boy or a girl? I hope you liked this chapter! I tried to incorporate a few ideas all at once. Please review and tell me if you think it should be a boy or a girl. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, here is the answer to the question everyone keeps wondering about, LOL. And some more stuff thrown in as well…**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**_**Going Home, Ch. 12**_

_They heard a door open and saw Ryan walk into the waiting room._

_Sharpay stood up, "Well?"_

He smiled, "I am now the father of a beautiful baby girl," he said beaming.

Sharpay smiled, "That's wonderful!" She hugged her brother. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," he said.

"When can we see the new mommy," Kelsi asked.

"Right now actually. That's why I came out here when I did." He led the group into the room in which Gabi currently occupied.

Gabi looked up to her friends and family from the baby, "Hi," she said with a smile.

Taylor wanted to squeal again. "She is beautiful," she said. "She has your eyes Ryan and Gabi's hair," she said, looking at the full head of black hair.

"That's what Ryan said," Gabi chuckled. She looked at Sharpay and Troy, "Congratulations, by the way. I'm sorry I didn't really get the chance to say anything earlier, but in my defense, I was kind of…well busy," she said as she looked back down at the little bundle of joy she held in her arms.

Sharpay stepped forward, "Does 'she' have a name yet," she asked, looking from Ryan to Gabi.

"Yes," Ryan said. "Her name is Aimee Rebecca Evans," he said blissfully.

"Beautiful name," Jason said as he looked at the baby in Gabi's arms.

By this time, Lizzie had woken up. She looked at Gabi and then at the baby in her arms, "It's a baby!" She exclaimed, getting rather excited.

"That's right sweetie," Troy said.

"Is it my baby," she asked, wondering if this was her baby sister.

Sharpay and Troy tried not to laugh, "No sweetheart, remember I told you that your baby brother or sister is still in mommy," Sharpay said as she took the toddler from Troy. "This," she said, gesturing to Aimee, "Is your new cousin Aimee."

She frowned, but then smiled, "Hi Aimee," she said, waving at Aimee, who was starting to open her eyes. "Why she not say hi to me," she asked.

"She's too little, Lizzie," Gabi said. "She isn't a big girl yet, like you are."

Lizzie smiled, "I'm a big giwl?"

"In a way yes, you are," Sharpay said, giving Gabi a look.

Gabi shrugged, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Sharpay said as she looked at Aimee again. "She really is gorgeous."

"So do you think she'll be a singer or a scholastic decathalon-er," Chad asked, earning an elbow in the gut from Taylor. "What was that for?"

"She is 30 minutes old, Chad. Right now she is trying to figure out who her parents are," she said, rolling her eyes. "Excuse him," she said to Gabi.

But Gabi was laughing so hard she was practically in tears, "Trust me, it's okay. And to answer your question Chad, hopefully she'll be both…maybe she'll be neither. But right now she is…about to cry," she said as she saw Aimee's little face scrunch up.

After another few minutes of talking, everyone decided it was time to give Ryan and Gabi some alone time with their new baby.

"We'll see you later," Sharpay said as she hugged Kelsi and Taylor.

Taylor nodded, "Congratulations again," she said; only this time she had her squealing under control.

"Thank you," she and Troy said at the same time.

Taylor looked at Lizzie, "And congratulations to you too, big sister-to-be."

Lizzie just smiled and rested her head on Sharpay's shoulder.

"Someone is tired," Troy said, eyeing Lizzie.

Sharpay just nodded, "I really think it's time to go now," she said as she hugged Chad and Jason goodbye.

* * *

**Two Days Later…**

Sharpay had scheduled an appointment with her OB/GYN for that morning at 11:00. "Troy, we're going to be late," Sharpay said as she walked into Lizzie's room where Troy was.

He sighed, "Yes, I know. Lizzie doesn't want to sit still for me so I can put her shoes on," he said, starting to get annoyed with the little girl.

Sharpay walked over to Lizzie, "Honey you need to let daddy put your shoes on."

She crossed her arms, "I don't like these shoes," she proclaimed as she picked the shoe that was sitting next to her and threw it across the room.

"Elizabeth," Troy said sternly. "What did I tell you about throwing?"

"No thwowing," she said.

He nodded, "That's right. Now please let me finish putting your shoes on."

She did as he said. When he was finished, she got off of the chair and ran downstairs, slipping on the last two steps and falling. "Mommy!" She cried.

Sharpay and Troy hurried down the stairs and picked her up, "Are you okay, sweetie," Sharpay asked as she examined Lizzie's head and knee, which was starting to red.

"I fell down," she cried. She started crying even harder when Troy put some ointment on her elbow, which had also hit the floor and was now bleeding slightly. "No daddy!"

"It's okay," he said as he put a Dora the Explorer band-aid on her arm. "See, it's all better now." He kissed her forehead.

After dropping Lizzie off at Sharpay's father's house, the two drove to the doctor's office.

Sharpay signed in when they got there and sat down next to Troy. "I wonder if it was a false positive," she said, getting nervous.

"I think you're pregnant," he said, kissing her.

"Then why haven't I gotten any morning sickness? Not that I don't mind not having any, but what's going on with that? And with the weird cravings," she said. "I haven't had any of those either. Troy, I could very well not be pregnant," she said as she started to bite her nails.

"Sharpay Bolton," a nurse said as she stepped into the waiting room.

"Looks like we're about to find out," Troy said as he took her hand. They followed the nurse back into the examining room. "The doctor will be in shortly," she said."

Sharpay took a deep breath. She had never been so excited and nervous at the same time before. She had taken many home pregnancy tests, but none of them had turned up positive like this past one had. "Where is she?"

"Honey, relax. It's only been a minute." Troy sat down beside her and placed his arm around her, "She'll be here."

"But when?"

"Right about now," Dr. Peters said as she entered the room. "How are you doing Sharpay?"

"I'm kind of nervous," she said. "Am I pregnant?"

She chuckled, "Well we're about to find out now, aren't we," she said as she gestured for Sharpay to get on the examining table. She took out her stethoscope and listened for a moment, "Sounds good," she said, smiling.

"What sounds good," Sharpay asked, now very nervous.

"Your baby's heartbeat," she said. "So in answer to your question, yes you are pregnant."

Troy smiled, "What did I tell you?"

She smiled, "Then why haven't I started having those symptoms of being pregnant," she asked.

"Typically those don't show up until you are at least 2 ½ to 3 months pregnant," she explained as she got the ultrasound ready. She took some of the jelly, "Now I must warn you, this is going to be cold."

Sharpay flinched as Dr. Peters put the jelly on her stomach. "That's freezing!"

"Shar," Troy said. "Relax."

"Right," she said. "Relax." She took a few deep breaths as Dr. Peters turned the monitor on and began the ultrasound.

After searching for a moment, she finally found what she was looking for, "Aha, there it is," she said with a smile.

"Where," Sharpay asked squinting but still not seeing anything.

"It's right here," Dr. Peters said pointing to a little object that seemed to be beating like that of a heart. "And from what I can tell, it looks as though you are about 8 weeks along."

Troy smiled, "Two months," he said, turning to Sharpay. "You're two months pregnant," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Yes Troy I know what 8 weeks adds up to in terms of months," she said sarcastically.

"There are some of those hormones kicking in," Dr. Peters said with a little smile.

He shook his head, "No, she's like this a lot."

"Hey!" She hit him on the head.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his head. "Jeez you are dangerous."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and turned back to the doctor, "So what's next?"

"You will want to schedule another appointment for a month from now. I'd like to see you every month of your pregnancy, just to see how things are coming along," she said.

Sharpay nodded, "Okay we can do that," she said as she looked at Troy.

"All right then," she said as she gave Sharpay a paper towel to wipe the jelly off with. "I'll see you next month. Just make an appointment with the receptionist," she said.

Troy nodded, "We will." Once Dr. Peters had left the office, Troy pulled Sharpay into a hug, "See, what did I tell you," asked.

"Yeah, yeah," she said with a smile.

* * *

**Three Months Later; June…**

"I can't believe it's been a year already," a 5 month pregnant Sharpay said as she put the finishing touches of her make-up on. "It still seems like yesterday when we said 'I do' to each other."

Troy nodded, "Yeah, times does fly by, doesn't it?"

"A little too fast sometimes," she said quietly with a smile as she patted her stomach. She was just beginning to show but the baby had been kicking for at least three weeks now.

He smiled, "Yeah well let's not think about that tonight," he said. "Because tonight is about us and only us," he said as he pulled her in close to him.

After having told Troy's mother, who volunteered to sit for Lizzie that evening where all the emergency numbers were (even though she already knew), Troy and Sharpay said goodnight to Lizzie who barely cried as she waved goodnight to her parents.

"Here we are," he said as they pulled up at the restaurant.

"Oh goody," she said sarcastically. "It's the karaoke place."

He smiled, "Oh come on, you know you loved being up on that stage the last time we were here."

She tried not to smile, but it wasn't working. "Yeah, I guess," she said as they were taken to their table.

The hostess made her way up to the stage, "I would just like to welcome everyone to open mic night," she said."

"Oh not again," Sharpay groaned.

He shook his head, "I'm sure they won't…"

"Will the two people who are celebrating their 1st wedding anniversary please come up here? Troy and Sharpay Bolton," she said.

Sharpay gave Troy a look, "You didn't."

"I really didn't," he said, just as confused as she was. "Wait a minute," he said, looking to a table near the corner. "Look."

There sat Kelsi and Jason. "Of course," Sharpay said, faking a smile in their direction.

"You think they're mad," Kelsi asked.

He shrugged, "Probably but they'll thank us after they sing the song you picked out," he said.

"I hope you're right," she said as she saw them reluctantly get up on the stage.

"So what are we singing," Sharpay asked Troy.

"Oh you are singing this," the hostess said as she handed them the music.

Troy and Sharpay just looked at one another for a minute before smiling.

The music began and they started to sing.

_Both:  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights In cups of coffee In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife._

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure A year in the life?_

_How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love Seasons of love._

_Sharpay:  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes!  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand Journeys to plan._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure the life Of a woman or a man?_

_Troy:  
In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died._

_Both:  
It's time now to sing out,  
Tho' the story never ends Let's celebrate Remember a year in the life of friends Remember the love!  
Remember the love!  
Seasons of love!_

_Oh you got to got to remember the love! Remember the love, You Measure in love know that love is a gift from up above Seasons of love. Share love, give love spread love Measure measure you life in love._

When they finished singing, they looked at one another and kissed.

"We are going to have to find someway to thank Kelsi and Jason for this," Sharpay said once they broke apart.

"I agree," he said softly.

Kelsi looked at Jason, "I think they liked it."

He nodded, "I think they loved it."

As they sat back down, they leaned in and kissed once more.

"This is the best anniversary ever," Sharpay said. "Oh, I almost forgot; happy anniversary," she said, handing him a box.

He opened it, "I love it," he said as he looked at the picture of the two of them from their senior prom. "Wow we were really…young," he said.

She nodded, "Mmm-hmm."

He dug down into his pocket, "Happy anniversary," he said as he handed her the rectangular box.

Sharpay opened it, "Troy!" She just sat there and admired the CD from the musical they did in their junior year of high school. She looked at the back, "Wait, this can't be right," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well how is it that I'm credited as singing all the duets with you?"

"Oh this was from the night that Gabi had to go to San Diego for that extra scholastic decathlon meet," he explained.

She smiled, "In that case, I love it," she said as she kissed him.

"Happy anniversary," they said to one another.

* * *

**Okay so I thought I'd be nice this time and not do a cliffhanger for the chapter, LOL. So what did you think? I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow I did not expect this many reviews for one chapter! Thank you all very much!**

**A/N: Okay if you read my other story "Keeping it Together," you'll know that I'm not feeling very well and that my writing may be a bit off. Please forgive me?**

**A/N #2: High Drama Alert in a portion of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

_Going Home, Ch. 13_**

**2 Months Later…**

It was now September, which meant the end of summer and the beginning of yet another school year and it meant that Sharpay was now 7 months pregnant with her and Troy's baby. Lizzie had become even more excited than she was when she first learned that her mom was going to have a baby; she could now feel her little brother or sister kicking inside her mom which was something that Sharpay didn't exactly care for (mainly when she was trying to sleep) but it was what Lizzie lived for. She loved to put her ear up to her mom's tummy and feel the baby kick; almost as if it was talking to her.

"Will you stop it already," Sharpay yelled.

"What did I do mommy," Lizzie, who was eating her breakfast asked.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean you. It's just…the baby is feeling a bit jumpy today," she said as the baby kicked Sharpay's rib. ((Yes, babies will do that! Or so I have heard)) "Okay that hurt," she said, rubbing her rib.

Troy walked into the kitchen and looked at Sharpay who was still rubbing her rib. "Are you okay?"

"Oh just dandy," she said sarcastically. "I think that this baby is going to be a dancer when it grows up," she said as she felt it kick her other rib. "I am trying to talk to daddy here. Can I at least have a few minutes of peace," she asked, rubbing her stomach. She felt yet another kick in response. "I guess not," she said.

He stifled a laugh. "Oh and I wanted to remind you that Ryan and Gabi are coming over for dinner tonight."

She groaned, "That's tonight?" She suddenly felt a rather weird feeling in her abdomen.

"Yes I told you this last night," he said as he looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

She smiled, "I think the baby has…the hiccups," she said, feeling a strange jiggling sensation.

Lizzie got up and ran to her mom, "Can I feel," she asked, a huge smile on her face.

"I guess," she said, placing Lizzie's hand where she was feeling the sensation.

Lizzie laughed as she felt this. "That feels funny," she said, placing her ear on Sharpay's abdomen, "You awe a funny baby," she said as she laughed. "Come out soon okay?"

Troy and Sharpay had to try very hard not to start cracking up. "Um I think that now is a good time for you to get dressed," Troy said as he walked Lizzie upstairs.

Sharpay just chuckled to herself, "You are kind of funny," she said to the baby who kicked her rib again. "Don't ruin this moment," she said.

* * *

**That Evening…**

"She keeps getting cuter by the day," Sharpay said as she held a smiling Alexandra in her arms. "Good thing she takes after Gabi."

"Hey!" Ryan said, crossing his arms.

"You can't take a joke, can you," Sharpay said, giggling.

"So," he said, deciding to change the subject, "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged, "Basically as well as one can expect when 7 months pregnant."

"Don't worry, those 2 months will fly by," Gabi said as she took Alexandra back from Sharpay. "Won't they," she said in a baby-like tone to the infant, causing her to smile again.

Lizzie walked over to her aunt, "Can I hold baby," she asked.

"Uh…" Gabi looked at Troy and Sharpay. "She hasn't held her before…do you think she will be able to?"

Troy thought for a moment, "Well I think she probably could." He looked at Lizzie, "Come here sweetie," he said as he motioned for her to join him on the couch. "I'll help her hold the baby, how does that sound," he asked Gabi.

She looked at Ryan who nodded and proceeded to very carefully hand baby Alexandra to Lizzie whose arms were already open and ready to support a baby. "Okay now you need to make sure to support both her head and her legs," she said, setting the baby in Lizzie's arms.

"I will," she said as she held the baby. She smiled, "Look daddy! She is smiling!"

He smiled, "She likes you," he said.

Sharpay walked over to Lizzie, "You're a natural," she said with a smile.

"I know," she said, looking at the baby.

Gabi watched as Lizzie made funny faces to make Alexandra smile. "She's going to be a great big sister," she said.

"That she is," Troy said as he kissed her head.

"Auntie Gabi, she isn't happy now," she said when she saw Alexandra start to frown and scrunch her face up.

"I think she is hungry," Gabi said, gently picking the infant up from Lizzie's arms.

Sharpay looked over at Lizzie, "And I think you should be getting ready for bed," she said when she saw Lizzie yawn.

"I'm not tiwed," she pouted.

"Why don't we just get you changed into your pajamas and we'll go from there," Troy suggested as he picked her up. "Can you say goodnight to everyone?"

She took her hands, placed them on her mouth, and blew a big kiss to everyone, "Goodnight!"

"I'll be up soon sweetie," Sharpay said, kissing her on her forehead.

"Okay mommy," she said, resting her head on Troy's shoulder as she yawned again.

"Come on sweetie," Troy said as he carried her up to her room.

Ryan smiled after her, "She is adorable beyond words."

"Yeah, she is pretty cute, isn't she," Sharpay said with a smile.

"She's changed so much from when you first came back here after leaving…him," Gabi said.

Sharpay nodded, "Well Troy is to thank for that. He got her out of her shell."

Troy walked back downstairs, "Well I changed her into her pajamas and she fell asleep like that," he said as he snapped his fingers.

"I think that this one has the same bed time as Lizzie does," Sharpay said as she rubbed her stomach.

Gabi smiled, "Have a little break with the kicking, have you?"

She nodded, "Yes, thank goodness." But she had spoken too soon. Right as she said that, she felt the baby kick both of her ribs. "Great," she groaned. She still couldn't help but to smile, however, as she thought about how good Lizzie was with her cousin. She only hoped that she would be just as good with her new sibling.

* * *

**The Following Week…**

"This was a great idea," Sharpay said as she finished her sandwich. Troy had suggested that the three of them go to the park for a picnic and then to play…well for Lizzie to play anyway.

"Mommy I'm done," Lizzie said as she set her sippy cup down. "Can I play now?"

She nodded, "Sure, just stay where mommy and daddy can see you," she said.

"Okay," she said as she ran over to the sandbox which wasn't too far.

"How are you feeling," Troy asked as he watched Lizzie and looked over at Sharpay.

She nodded, "Pretty good actually. I'm just glad that the baby decided to turn the right way," she said, recalling her check-up last month when the doctor saw that the baby had decided to have its head where its feet should be. It had only been a few weeks since they had found out that the baby decided it liked being in the 'correct' position better.

"I agree," he said as he kissed her.

As Lizzie played in the sandbox, she failed to notice the person walk up behind her. She felt a hand cover her mouth and another hand pick her up and carry her away. She wanted to scream and cry, but she was too scared…especially after seeing who it was that had carried her off.

Sharpay turned to look over at Lizzie, "Where did she go," she asked as she stood up.

"She was there just a second ago," Troy said as he walked around the playground.

They heard a car start and tires screech away.

"Troy!" Sharpay yelled.

"Come on," he said, abandoning their lunch. They hurried over to the car and got in, but when Troy went to start it, nothing happened. "Come on," he said, trying to start the car.

By this time Sharpay was in full panic mode, "What do we do?"

He pulled out his phone, "Here you call the police. I saw the car; it was a green sedan," he said.

She nodded and did so as Troy continued to try to start the car when he noticed something.

He got out of the car and opened the already partially opened hood, only to see that the spark plugs had been disconnected. Luckily, he knew how to reconnect them. ((I have no clue if one can actually do this)) After doing so, he got back into the car and turned the key and this time the car started. "Finally," he said, putting the car into drive. "I'm keeping the windows up from now on." He looked over at Sharpay who was still on the phone.

"Yes it was a green sedan…I don't know," she said looking over at Troy.

"What is it," he asked.

"They want to know if we saw the license plate," she said.

He took the phone from her, "Yes, hello…this is her husband…all I saw was a W and then the number 6," he said. "The windows were tinted so I didn't see who it was," he said, continuing to drive until he suddenly stepped on the brakes. "I see the car," he said. "Uh…Clark Street," he said. "Thank you," he said as he hung up the phone and turned the car off. He looked over at Sharpay, "That's the car."

Sharpay was now crying, "I know who it was," she cried. "It was Mark," she said softly.

"But how…how did he get out of jail?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

He took off his seatbelt and got out of the car and followed Mark, who had just gotten out of the car he was driving as well. He saw Sharpay start to get out of the car. "No," he said. "The last thing you need is even more stress."

"Troy that is my baby in there with that…psycho!" She exclaimed. "You're not keeping in this car," she said as she got out.

He nodded, "Just stay close," he said.

They slowly followed Mark into the rundown house and could hear Lizzie crying and screaming for her mommy. Sharpay wanted to run over and get her away from him, but Troy restrained her.

Lizzie looked at Mark, "I want mommy," she cried.

"You don't need mommy," Mark said, malevolence in his voice. "You have me," he said as he smiled a rather scary smile; well it was scary to Lizzie anyway.

"I want daddy," she cried.

"I'm right here," Mark said.

"No! Daddy!" She cried.

Troy came out, "I'm right here," he said.

Mark took out the knife he had with him and put it to Lizzie's throat. "Don't even think about moving, Bolton," he sneered.

"You don't want to do that," Troy said, slowly walking towards Mark.

"Get away from me," he shot back.

Sharpay looked at what was happening, "Mark, no!" She screamed.

"Mommy!" Lizzie screamed.

"Why are you doing this," she cried.

"Think about it; you and golden boy here are going to have a baby of your own…you don't need two of them, especially when one of them isn't yours," he said, looking directly at Troy.

"That's not true," Troy said, still inching forward.

"Stop right there or I'll cut her throat," Mark said as he put the knife so close to Lizzie's throat that it was now touching it.

"Please don't do this Mark," Sharpay pleaded. "Not my baby," she cried.

"Freeze! Place your hands where I can see them!" A man yelled from the window behind Mark.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her," he threatened.

Lizzie took this time to look at where Mark's fingers were. She opened her mouth and bit down as hard as she could, causing him to scream out in pain and release her. "Daddy!" She yelled as she ran into Troy's arms.

The police quickly got the knife, cuffed Mark, and read him his rights (not that he had any at this point), and took him away.

"Thank G-d you're all right," Sharpay cried as she hugged her daughter as tightly as possible.

After the police told them that Mark would be going away for kidnapping and attempted murder, they allowed Troy and Sharpay to go home with a very scared, but relieved Lizzie.

* * *

**2 Months Later…**

After the kidnapping, Lizzie had become, understandably, very clingy and was now afraid to be at school in fear that Mark was going to come and take her away again.

It had been suggested that they see a crisis counselor for what happened, in hopes that this would help Lizzie with her anxiety. Troy and Sharpay had found a wonderful woman who seemed to be helping Lizzie with her fears and very slowly she started to trust her teachers when they told her that things were going to be okay.

Sharpay, in the meantime, was now 9 months pregnant and due any day now. She had left work for maternity leave a week ago. Now all she had to do was wait…and wait.

* * *

Troy climbed into bed after having put Lizzie to bed. He had spent the evening putting the finishing touches on the baby's room. Since they wanted to be surprised, they had decided on painting the room green which could easily go either way. 

"Feeling all right," he asked.

She nodded, "Yes Troy, I'm fine," she yawned.

"All right." He kissed her, "Goodnight."

"Night," she said before falling asleep.

**2:00 AM…**

Sharpay sat up to go to the bathroom. As she made her way there, she had a very weird sensation. Before she knew it, there was water (or amniotic fluid) all over the floor. "Uh oh," she said. "So it wasn't just a feeling of being bloated," she said to herself as she went to wake Troy up. "Troy, wake up."

He opened his eyes, "Yeah?"

"My water broke."

He quickly sat up and got out of bed, "Okay," he said as he got dressed. "You call the doctor and tell her we're on our way and I'll go get Lizzie," he said.

She nodded and called the doctor. "Yes, my water just broke," she said as she felt a contraction coming on. "Right now," she said, breathing heavily. "Okay, we'll see you then," she said hanging up the phone. She threw on some clothes, got her bag that she had packed only a week ago and walked over to Troy who was holding Lizzie.

"Is the baby coming," she asked.

Sharpay nodded, "Yes sweetie," she said, making her way through another contraction.

"Let's go," Troy said as they made their way down to the car.

They drove to the hospital where they met up with Dr. Peters and Sharpay's father and Troy's parents, all of whom wished them good luck and took Lizzie who had wanted to stay with her parents.

**2 Hours Later…**

"All right Sharpay you're at 10 centimeters so we're going to move you to the delivery room," Dr. Peters said. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, "Just get it out of me!" She yelled, squeezing Troy's hand rather hard.

"Please, just do what she said," he pleaded since he was in a great deal of pain himself.

The doctor nodded, "Okay Sharpay when I say so, I want you to push. Okay on the count of three you will push; Troy, you will need to count to ten and help her sit up please," Dr. Peters said. "Ready?"

Sharpay nodded, "Yes."

"Okay. One, two, three! Push, Sharpay!"

As Troy counted to ten, Sharpay pushed as hard as she could. After she finished, she looked over at him, "I'm going to kill you," she growled.

"The baby is crowning," Dr. Peters said. "Okay you need to push again Sharpay. Ready, one, two, three!"

Sharpay pushed again as Troy counted to ten.

She was out of breath when she finished, "Is it out yet," she asked.

"Not yet, but with one more push, it will be," she said.

"No, I can't," she said weakly.

"Yes you can," Troy said to his wife. "You can do it sweetheart."

She nodded, "I'm ready."

"All right; one, two, three," Dr. Peters said.

Sharpay pushed with all her might when suddenly she and Troy heard a loud cry. She laid back and smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations, Sharpay and Troy," Dr. Peters said. "You have a very healthy 7 pound, 7 ounce baby boy," she said.

"A boy," Sharpay said, smiling.

Troy looked at Sharpay, "You did it," he said."

* * *

**Wow, okay that was a lot longer than I was expecting, LOL. Anyway, the only cliffhanger I'm leaving you with is: what's his name? Hehehehe. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I made a really stupid mistake; I accidentally wrote the wrong word in one of the parts...well I have fixed that, but I'm replacing the chapter anyway, LOL._  
**

**  
Thanks for all the reviews!**

**A/N: Okay I am so dumb! I had been calling Ryan and Gabi's baby Alexandra in the previous chapter…well that's not her name, LOL. Her name is Aimee Rebecca Evans. Alexandra is Kelsi and Jason's daughter's name. Sorry about the confusion and thank you to those of you who pointed it out to me! (Blushes)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**_**Going Home, Ch. 14**_

"Congratulations, Sharpay and Troy," Dr. Peters said. "You have a very healthy 7 pound, 7 ounce baby boy," she said.

"A boy," Sharpay said, smiling.

Troy looked at Sharpay, "You did it," he said.

Sharpay just smiled as she watched Troy cut the cord off of his new son. The nurse wrapped him up in a blanket and handed him to Sharpay.

"He's got your eyes," she said as she saw the little boy open his eyes.

Troy smiled, "And your face."

After a moment of silence, Sharpay looked up at Troy, "I think we should probably let them know that he's here."

He nodded, "Good idea." He kissed her head, "I'll be right back." He walked out of the room, a smile plastered on his face and into the waiting room where not only his parents and Sharpay's father (and Lizzie of course) were, but Kelsi, Jason, Gabi, Ryan, Taylor, and Chad were as well. "Ahem," Troy said, clearing his throat.

Troy's mother looked at him, "Well?"

He smiled, "We have a son," he said, still smiling.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations, Troy," Taylor squealed as she hugged her friend. "How's Sharpay doing?"

"She's fine." He looked over at Lizzie who had just woken up.

She ran into his arms, "Is the baby hewe," she asked.

"Yes, you have a baby brother," he said.

Lizzie thought about this for a moment. She had a baby brother. So that meant that it was a boy. She smiled, "Yay! I'm a big sistew!"

Troy smiled in relief and happiness, "Yes you are indeed a big sister. Would you like to meet your brother?"

She nodded, "Yes!"

Troy looked at the rest of the group, "I think you're all allowed to come in…a few at a time anyway," he said looking at his parents and father-in-law.

"Don't worry, we can wait," Chad said. "Congratulations…daddy," he said smiling.

"Thanks," Troy said as he led his family into the room in which Sharpay had been moved to.

She looked up, "Hi there," she said, smiling. She looked at Lizzie, "You have a new baby brother, sweetie."

Troy walked closer to Sharpay so Lizzie could see her baby brother. "He's cute," she said, beaming.

"Do you guys have a name yet," Jack asked.

Troy and Sharpay looked at one another, agreeing to use the name that they had agreed on if the baby was a boy.

"Yes we do," Sharpay said. "We would like to introduce you all to Daniel Jacob Bolton," she said proudly.

David Evans smiled, "That is a wonderful name," he said as he walked over to his daughter and kissed her head. "I'm so happy for you two." He shook Troy's hand, but soon pulled him into a hug.

"What a beautiful name," Mrs. Bolton said as she hugged and kissed her son as well as Sharpay. "Daniel and Elizabeth," she said, putting the two names together. "They go so nicely together," she said, looking at Lizzie. "You are a big sister!"

Lizzie smiled, "I have a baby!"

After a few more minutes of talking, Troy and Sharpay decided to let their friends in to see the baby. As everyone walked into the room, several "Aw's" and "Oh how adorable!" comments filled the room.

"What's his name," Gabi asked.

"Daniel. Daniel Jacob Bolton," Troy said as he gently took the baby from Sharpay's arms.

"He's my baby," Lizzie proclaimed, overjoyed that she was a big sister.

Ryan smiled, "Yes, he is indeed your baby…brother," he added.

"I love the name Daniel," Kelsi said. "It's what I wanted to name our baby had Alexandra ((Kelsi and Jason's daughter!)) been a boy."

Jason nodded, "It was the only boy's name we agreed on." He smiled as he watched Troy and Sharpay with Lizzie and Daniel. "You guys look…great together," he said as he admired the four.

Sharpay just smiled, "I think so too," she said, looking from her children to Troy.

* * *

**2 Days Later…**

Sharpay was released from the hospital 2 days after having Daniel and couldn't wait to take him home. Lizzie couldn't wait either; she had even made sure to dress up for her brother's homecoming.

"Here we go," Troy said as he placed Daniel and his carrier into the car. He then helped Lizzie into her car seat.

Sharpay got into the car and glanced back at her kids and smiled. Lizzie was so excited about having a new sibling; even if it was a brother.

"Mommy he won't smile at me," Lizzie said with a frown. "Does he hate me?"

She shook her head, "No sweetheart; he just hasn't learned how to smile yet. But when he looks at you, I'll be that he's thinking, 'wow, I have the best big sister in the world,'" she said, earning a smile from Troy and an even bigger one from Lizzie.

The drive home was for the most part silent, with the occasional cry from Daniel.

"Here we are," Troy said as he pulled into the driveway.

Lizzie looked over at Daniel, "This is home."

Sharpay took the carrier (with Daniel) out of the car while Troy got Lizzie out. They walked into the house and up the stairs to Daniel's new room. Sharpay walked into the room and set the carrier down and took Daniel out. "How do you like your room," she asked as she held the infant.

"I think he likes it," Troy said as he set everything down. "Look at how he is taking everything in."

Just then, Daniel began to cry. "What's wrong honey," Sharpay asked. "Maybe he's just trying to adjust to his new environment," Troy suggested.

She shook her head, "No, I think he's hungry. She sat down in the rocking chair and sure enough, Daniel was indeed hungry.

* * *

**1 Month Later…**

Lizzie groaned as she put her pillow over her head. Her brother was crying…again. It was 3:00 in the morning (not that she knew how to tell time yet) and she just wanted to sleep. "Make him stop," she said, getting out of bed and walking into the nursery where her mom was. "Mommy he's cwying again," she moaned.

Sharpay looked up, "I know sweetie. I think he just wants to be held," she said as she took Daniel out of his crib and held him close to her. "It's all right," she said softly. Daniel's sobs soon subsided and the month old infant was once again asleep.

"He's loud," Lizzie said as she walked back to her room and went to sleep. This had been going on for a whole month! Even though both Troy and Sharpay had explained that babies can't ask for what they need, she was getting quite annoyed with all of the crying.

* * *

The next morning Lizzie woke up and walked down to the kitchen where she saw both of her parents and Daniel already awake. She sat down at the table, "I didn't sleep good last night," she whined. 

Troy nodded, "I don't think any of us did," he said as he walked over to her and picked her up. "What's wrong sweetie," he asked when he saw that Lizzie seemed kind of down.

She looked over at Sharpay who was holding the baby, "Mommy is always holding Daniel," she said. "Did she stop loving me?"

Troy just hugged her, "Of course she didn't stop loving you, sweetheart; and neither have I. It's just that babies are a lot of work and they need a lot of attention," he explained.

Sharpay walked over to the two, "Is everything all right?"

"Did you stop loving me," Lizzie asked with tears in her eyes.

Sharpay looked over at Troy and then at Lizzie, "Of course not honey," she said as she put Daniel down and took Lizzie from Troy. "I love you more than anything," she said as she felt her eyes moisten.

"I was just telling her that babies are a lot of work," Troy interjected.

Sharpay nodded, "Daddy's right honey. They are a lot of work; but that doesn't mean that we don't love you," she said as she hugged her.

Lizzie nodded glad that her mom still loved her. She looked over at Daniel who was smiling at her. "Mommy he's happy," she said, pointing to her brother.

Troy and Sharpay turned around and sure enough, Daniel was smiling. "That's his way of saying that he loves you," Troy said.

"Okay," Lizzie said. She smiled back at her brother. "Thewe, now he knows I love him!"

Sharpay chuckled, "Yes, now he knows," she said as she set her down.

* * *

**I know this is a really short chapter (for me anyway), but I have 2 reasons for this:**

**1.)There are some really bad thunderstorms in the area and I wanted to post this just in case something happened.**

**2.)I'm starting to run out of ideas! So please review and if you have any suggestions/ideas, they are definitely welcome! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay I'm back! LOL. Anyway, thank you to lipshake for giving me an idea!**

**A/N: This may be a bit dramatic…don't worry, no Mark in here, just some other drama.**

**A/N #2: Please remember that I am not a doctor, so some of the information may be off.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**_**Going Home, Ch. 15**_

**1 Month Later…**

Daniel was now 2 months old and seemed to be a very happy baby. The one person who seemed to be even happier was his big sister, Lizzie. She absolutely adored her brother and now understood that mommy and daddy had to give him some extra attention since he wasn't as big as Lizzie was.

* * *

Sharpay walked into her classroom after she had finished talking about monologues with her class. Right as she walked into the room, she could hear her cell phone ring. She frowned; everyone knew not to call her while she was at work unless it was an emergency. "Daniel," she said quietly as she hurried over to her phone, thinking that it was her father calling. "Hello," she answered quickly. She sat down as she listened to the person on the other end talk, "Wait, she what…oh my gosh, is she all right," she asked as she ran her hand through her hair. "No that's all right…yes, thank you," she said as she hung up. "My baby," she said as she gathered her things, thankful that she didn't have any more classes that day; all she had was a rehearsal for the fall musical but the other drama teacher was capable of handling that. 

She walked into Troy's classroom and saw him sitting at his desk grading papers. She walked over to him, "Troy."

He looked up and saw the worry in her face, "What's wrong?"

"Lizzie's teacher just called me…she said that Lizzie had some sort of…spasm…she started having muscle spasms and then just like that…she fell over and blacked out for about 10 seconds," she said in one breath.

"All right, let's get over there," he said as he gathered his things.

"What about basketball practice," she asked.

He shook his head, "I'll just have the assistant coach run it today," he said as he and Sharpay walked out to the car. Troy looked over at Sharpay who looked as if she was having a panic attack. "Hey, she'll be okay," he said gently as they got into the car.

"I should call my dad and tell him that we're going to be late in picking Daniel up," she said quietly.

"I can do that, Shar. She'll be okay, I promise." He pulled her close to him and hugged her.

She nodded, "Okay…let's go."

He started the car and drove to the preschool.

Once there, Sharpay jumped out of the car and ran into the school with Troy close behind. She ran into Lizzie's class where she saw Lizzie sitting at the table with a cup of water and her teacher sitting next to her. "Lizzie," she said as she hurried over to her.

Lizzie looked up at her mom, "Mommy I fell down," she said, her eyes beginning to moisten.

"It's okay," Sharpay said as she picked her daughter up and held her.

Troy walked over to Amanda, Lizzie's teacher. ((Sarah was Lizzie's teacher the previous year, hence a different person…just so you know!)) "What happened exactly," he asked.

"We were walking over to the book corner for story time and Elizabeth stopped and just started…well shaking," she said, not exactly sure how to explain what happened.

Troy nodded, "Thank you." He walked back over to Sharpay and Lizzie, "How's she doing?"

"All right I guess," Sharpay said. "I mean she seems just fine now…except for the little bump on her head from when she fell."

He sighed and looked over at Lizzie, "Are you ready to go home sweetheart?"

She nodded, "Uh huh."

"Okay, let's go then." He thanked the teacher once more and walked with Sharpay out to the car. "Why don't we swing by your dad's and pick up Daniel," he suggested.

She nodded, "Good idea. I also think we should go to the doctor, just to make sure everything really is okay."

"All right," he said as they drove to Sharpay's dad's house and picked up Daniel.

"How's my little guy," Sharpay said as she picked the infant up. She looked at her dad, "Thanks again for watching him."

"It was no problem…is there something wrong," he asked when he saw the look in Sharpay's eyes.

"Lizzie had what I'm starting to think is a seizure at school," Troy explained.

Sharpay nodded, "But we're going to the doctor," she said quickly.

* * *

**Doctor's Office…**

Sharpay held Lizzie in her lap while Troy held Daniel, who was now sleeping in his. "What is taking them so long," Sharpay asked aloud. "We've been waiting here for 30 minutes!"

"Settle down, Shar. We were lucky to have gotten an appointment at all," he said as he tried to comfort her.

Lizzie looked up at her mom, "Mommy why awe you mad?"

"I'm not mad honey…I just want the doctor to see you," she said as she hugged her.

A nurse came into the waiting room, "Elizabeth Bolton."

"Finally," Sharpay said as she stood up, still holding Lizzie. Troy followed her with Daniel in his arms.

After being led to the exam room, the nurse took Lizzie's blood pressure and temperature. "The doctor will be in shortly," she said as she placed the chart on the door and left the room.

A few minutes later the doctor came in, "I'm sorry you had to wait so long," she said as she looked at Lizzie's chart. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Lizzie had a…a…well I don't know what she had," Sharpay said. "I was told that she had some sort of muscle spasm and then fell and blacked out for a few seconds."

She nodded, "I see," she said as she examined Lizzie. "How do you feel now, Elizabeth?"

She shrugged, "Okay…mommy I want to go home," she said, tears in her eyes.

"We will soon," Sharpay said.

"All right from what you told me, it seems as though Lizzie had what is called a Myoclonic Seizure," she said.

"A what," Sharpay, now rather scared asked.

"It is a type of seizure that causes the person having it to suddenly have muscle spasms and then lose balance; in this case, fall down," she explained.

"But she is perfectly healthy," Troy said.

The doctor nodded, "Sometimes these happen because of stress or when a lot is going on in a person's life…they also may occur if the person has…epilepsy," she said after a pause.

Sharpay's eyes went wide, "Epilepsy? But…how…when…how on earth could she get that?"

"I didn't say she had it, but as I'm sure you know, epilepsy is a disease that causes a person to have seizures; I'm not saying that Lizzie has it. If she has another seizure, then please bring her back…and if she has another one, it may not be as visible," she said as she sat down.

"What do you mean," Troy asked.

"Well sometimes a person can just stare into space for a minute and then return to normal and not remember what just happened."

* * *

"She does not have epilepsy," Sharpay said as she paced around her and Troy's room. 

"The doctor never said she did honey. She said that seizures are symptoms of epilepsy," Troy reasoned.

She shook her head, "I just don't get this; she is perfectly healthy, she has never even had pneumonia! Even when two other children in her class had it last year, she never caught it," she said as she sat down, tired of pacing.

"I know I've said this several times now, but she'll be just fine," Troy said.

Just then, Daniel began to cry. Sharpay stood up, "I'll go…he's probably hungry," she said as she slowly walked out of the room, not wanting Troy to see the tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Saturday…**

Kelsi watched as Alexandra took a few steps towards her and then fell down again. "I still can't believe she's learning to walk already," she said about her 13 month old.

Sharpay nodded, "It's weird how quickly they grow, isn't it?"

"You're telling me," Gabi said as she walked into the room with Aimee in her arms. Aimee was now 4 months old and looking exactly like her mom…except for her eyes which were Ryan's.

"So," Kelsi said as she picked up Alexandra who had fallen down and was now crying, "How's Lizzie feeling?"

Sharpay shrugged, "She's fine; I mean nothing has happened for the past three days, so we're beginning to think that it really was just stress or something…although it's kind of had to believe that a 3 year old would be under stress," she said with a look of confusion.

Before either one said anything else, they could hear crying coming from Lizzie's room.

Troy, who was in the other room, heard this as well. "I'll go check on her," he said as he passed Sharpay, Kelsi, and Gabi.

"All right," Sharpay said, a little worried.

Troy walked upstairs and as he walked into Lizzie's room, was shocked by what he saw. She had stopped crying and was now on the floor, having what looked like intense muscle spasms. "Oh no," he said quietly. He walked over to her and was about to help her up when she suddenly stopped moving and her breathing was very shallow. "Lizzie," he said as he knelt down beside her. He could hear her start to gag so he rolled her on her side where she promptly got sick. She was still asleep (or so it seemed) after getting sick so he picked her up and carried her downstairs, "I think she had another seizure," he said, practically out of breath.

Sharpay stood up, "What? What happened this time?" She hurried over to Lizzie. "And why is she asleep if she just had a seizure?"

Gabi walked over to them, "I think she just had the worst kind of seizure…um I think it's called a Grand Mal," she said. "You should get her to the hospital, just…"

Before she could continue, Lizzie began to flail around again, her eyes still closed.

Troy set her on the floor so he wouldn't accidentally drop her. "Call the doctor, Sharpay," he said as calmly as possible.

She nodded and ran to the phone and dialed the doctor's pager number.

Kelsi walked over to the couch and got a pillow for Lizzie's head; her seizure was now over, but her breathing was very irregular. "Get her to the hospital," she said to Troy.

He nodded, "I know."

"I'll watch Daniel," Gabi said. "I'll just stay here with Aimee while you go, all right?"

Sharpay walked back into the room, "She said to get her to the hospital and that she'd meet us there," she said as she wiped her eyes. "How is she?"

"Let's just…go," Troy said. "Gabi's going to watch Daniel."

She nodded, "Thank you Gabi." She hurried after Troy.

* * *

**Ugh, my writing is terrible today! It took me a while just to write this. If it totally stinks I apologize! Anyway, what do you think is happening to Lizzie? Is it what the doctor alluded to earlier? Please review and any suggestions/ideas would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for reviewing everyone! I know that Epilepsy is a rather scary thing to have, but I know people who have it and they're fine, mainly because they take their medicine and are lucky enough to have only the seizures in which you stare blankly for a minute…not the scary Grand Mals. **

**Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**_**Going Home, Ch. 16**_

Troy drove as fast as he could without getting a speeding ticket to the hospital. Lizzie's doctor said she would meet them there. Sharpay had decided to sit in back next to Lizzie just to make sure she was still breathing (which she was) and that she didn't have another seizure.

"You'll be okay," Sharpay said softly to Lizzie as she stroked her hair. She turned to Troy, "Are we almost there?"

He nodded, "Just about." He pulled into the ER's parking lot and parked the car. He helped Sharpay and then Lizzie out and carried her into the ER. They walked to the desk, "Excuse me but our daughter just had a pretty bad seizure and…"

"I'm right here," Dr. Peters, Lizzie's doctor said as she rushed over to them.

"Please let her be okay," Sharpay said as they walked into one of the rooms in the ER.

Troy put his arm around Sharpay, "She'll be fine; she's in good hands," he said as he watched the doctor check Lizzie's breathing, heartbeat, and ordered several blood tests, just to be sure that it was indeed a seizure.

She looked up at the two, "I'd like to schedule an MRI, to check the activity in the brain," she said. "I of course will need your consent first."

Sharpay nodded, "That's fine…as long as she's going to be all right."

"She will be," Dr. Peters said as she called the radiology wing to let them know that someone would be coming up in a few minutes.

* * *

After the MRI, Lizzie was taken to a room in the pediatric wing. She was still asleep.

"Why won't she wake up," Troy asked.

As Dr. Peters finished looking at the MRI, she looked over at Troy, "Well she had a Grand Mal seizure. From what you told me, her whole body was basically jerking around, am I correct?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"And after that she probably got sick."

He nodded again, "Yes she did."

"And then she in a sense passed out."

Troy took Sharpay's hand, "That's right, she did. And after I took her downstairs she had another one that wasn't as bad as the other one she had, but she was asleep the entire time."

She nodded, "Yes that is normally what follows a Grand Mal. Because of the muscle spasms, her body became very tired and therefore she passed out and will probably be asleep for at least another 30 minutes or so," she said as she looked at her watch. "Did you time the seizure when you found her upstairs," she asked Troy.

He nodded, "It only lasted about 2 minutes."

"That's a good thing."

Sharpay was shocked, "How can you say that having a seizure is a good thing?"

She shook her head, "I meant the length of the seizure. If it was longer than 5 minutes then she could have been in bigger trouble; but the fact that she had one seizure not long after the first does worry me."

"So do you know what's wrong with her," Troy asked.

She sighed, "I'm afraid I do. She had a seizure at school and then two tonight, both severe." She took a deep breath and looked at Troy and Sharpay, "I do believe that Elizabeth has Epilepsy."

Sharpay shook her head, "No, not my baby." She walked over to her and took Lizzie's hand.

"Wait a minute, I'm a bit confused," Troy said. "Sharpay doesn't have Epilepsy, neither does her father…" He looked at her, "Does anyone in your family have it?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so," she said as she turned her attention back to Lizzie.

"Epilepsy isn't always genetic," Dr. Peters said.

"What do we do for it," Troy asked.

"Well there are several medications for treating it but I would highly suggest putting her on an anti-epileptic medication. Tegretol and Depakote are common medications for children with Epilepsy," she explained.

"Which one would be best for Lizzie," Sharpay asked.

"I would say that Tegretol is the better of the two, even though they are pretty much the same; it's just my general opinion for someone of Elizabeth's age to be put on it," she explained. "It is a chewable pill so you could easily mash it up and put it into food or have her just take it plain. But I wouldn't suggest that…it's rather bitter," she said.

After a few more minutes of talking about the different types of medications, they decided on Tegretol.

"Thank you very much," Troy said as he looked down at Lizzie who was starting to wake up. "There she is," he said as he kneeled down beside her. "Hi honey," he said gently.

"Daddy," she said groggily. "Whewe's mommy?"

"I'm right here honey," Sharpay said. "You're going to be just fine." She kissed her forehead and allowed Troy to pick her up.

"Ready to go home," he asked once she was in his arms.

She nodded, "Yes." She rested her head on his shoulder, not remembering what had happened only a few short hours ago.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later…**

After Lizzie had been put on the medication, she didn't seem to have any more seizures; at least not visible ones. The doctor had said that the medication would prevent seizures from occurring but she could, from time to time still have one here and there.

Aside from that, everything seemed to be just fine.

* * *

"Mommy I can't get my shoes on," Lizzie said as she walked downstairs with her shoes in her hands.

Sharpay had to suppress a laugh; her laces were still tied. "Come here honey," she said, gesturing the chair. Sharpay untied the shoes and helped Lizzie get them on her feet. She the retied the shoes, "There is that better sweetie?"

She nodded, "Yep! I'm going to the fawm today!"

"I know you are; are you excited," she asked. Lizzie nodded. "Good," she said as she gave Lizzie her breakfast. She had been mashing the Tegretol up and putting it in her food so that she wouldn't taste it (at least not as much, considering the fact that it was rather bitter) and Lizzie barely noticed the fact that she was taking medicine.

Troy walked into the kitchen with Daniel in his arms. "Something smells good," he said as he kissed Sharpay. He then turned to Lizzie and kissed the top of her head. He placed Daniel in his seat. "What are you smiling at," he asked Daniel who started smiling at his dad. He tickled him, thus causing Daniel to smile even wider, exposing his toothless gums.

"You are just too cute," Sharpay said as she sat down.

Lizzie frowned, "How about me?"

"You're adorable too," Troy said as he tickled her.

"Daddy!" She said through her laughter. "You awe silly daddy," she said.

"Yeah I know, but it made you smile, didn't it?"

She nodded and continued to eat her breakfast.

Once they were finished, Sharpay got her things ready for school. "Almost ready," she asked Troy.

He nodded, "Yeah, almost."

She walked over to Lizzie, "Are you ready for your field trip," she asked her.

She nodded, "I'm going to the fawm," she said with excitement. Ever since she had heard about her class going to the farm that was all she would talk about. "Mommy will I see howsies," she asked.

"Maybe," she said.

Lizzie's smile grew; if there was one animal she loved, it was a horse. She had never ridden on one, but after seeing a horse on her favorite TV show, she had fallen in love with horses. "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie," Sharpay said as she turned around.

"Can I get a howsie," she asked with her puppy dog eyes.

She smiled, "Oh honey I wish I could help you there, but unfortunately no, we can't get a horse."

Lizzie frowned, "Why?"

"Because we can't afford one and they are a lot of work honey."

"But I want a howse!" She yelled.

"Elizabeth," Sharpay said firmly. "We don't yell in this house."

Troy walked back into the kitchen with Daniel who had a different pair of clothes on, "What's going on?"

"I want a howse daddy!" Lizzie yelled.

Sharpay placed her hands on her hips, "Elizabeth what did I just say?" She turned to Daniel, "Why does he have a different shirt on?"

"He decided to decorate the other one," Troy said.

She nodded, "I see."

Lizzie tugged at Troy's shirt, "Daddy I want a howse!"

He sighed, "Lizzie you are not getting a horse."

She pouted and walked out of the room in a huff.

Sharpay shook her head, "Ah the tantrum of a 3 year old," she said. "She's just excited about seeing horses at the farm on the field trip today," she explained.

He nodded, "I figured as much. Shall we get going?"

"Yes." She walked into the living room where Lizzie was looking at a book on…horses. "Come on honey it's time to go."

"No."

"Don't you want to go to the farm?"

"No."

Sharpay picked her up, "Honey I know you're upset about not being able to get a horse, but you get to see one today…unless you keep pouting here; then you're going to end up missing the whole thing."

Lizzie quickly got out of her mom's arms and got her backpack, "I'm weady!"

She smiled, "That's my girl."

* * *

Once at the preschool, Lizzie tried to undo her seat belt in her car seat, "Mommy huwwy up! I need to go see the fawm!"

"I'm coming," Sharpay said as she unbuckled Lizzie's seatbelt. She then took the car seat out of the car (since they were not driving her; she still needed to sit in a car seat) and brought it inside with her. (A/N: We do this every week…we go on field trips and have to buckle about 9 to 10 children into their car seats…that alone takes a while, LOL!)

After saying goodbye to Lizzie they walked into the infant room where Daniel was going to be starting. "Here we are," Troy said.

The teacher smiled, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," she said as she walked over to them. "This must be Daniel."

"Indeed it is," Troy said.

Sharpay gave the teacher everything Daniel would need throughout the day and then took him from Troy's arms, "We will see you later sweetie; have a great time." She kissed his forehead.

Troy took the infant back, "Ditto. Have a great day buddy," he said as he kissed his son on the top of his head. He handed Daniel to the teacher (Miss Anna) and waved goodbye to him. He looked at Sharpay who was rather reluctant to go. "Come on honey, he'll be just fine."

"Are you sure he isn't too young though," she asked as she finally walked out of the room with Troy.

"Yes, we talked about this, remember? He's a little over 2 months old and the youngest one has to be is 5 weeks; he is 10 weeks," he pointed out.

"All right," she said hesitantly.

They walked out of the school and to the car and drove to work.

* * *

**Yeah I know, not much of a cliffhanger. But how do you think Lizzie's trip to the farm will go? And it really is true about seizure medications…they work very well. Anyway please review and suggestions/ideas are welcome! Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you very much for all of the reviews. They are truly wonderful. **

**A/N: I'm feeling really…not good this evening so I may not be updating my other story. Also, if this chapter is really bad, now you know why…just to warn you in advance.**

**A/N: #2: Thank you PaperClipsAreEvil, nneessssaa and I Need More Cowbell for the idea for this chapter! You both basically had the same one, but each had its own unique quality.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**_**Going Home, Ch. 17**_

The morning seemed to drag on forever for Sharpay; she had been having a feeling that something just wasn't right with one of her kids, but she didn't know which one. She shook her head, thinking that she was probably just being paranoid. After all it was Daniel's first day at the preschool and Lizzie's first field trip. _Everything is fine, Sharpay. Stop thinking that it's not,_ she kept thinking to herself.

Troy in the meantime was having a similar feeling but shook it off rather quickly. Sharpay had managed to get inside his head about whether Daniel was ready for the infant room or not.

* * *

"Here we are," one of the parent volunteers said as they approached the farm.

Lizzie looked out the window and squealed when she saw the horses. "I can see the howses," she announced.

Another little girl who was sitting beside Lizzie looked out the window, "Neat," she said as they passed by the 2 horses.

After getting all of the children out of the cars and assembled together with their classes, they were led in groups through each area of the farm. Because of Lizzie's condition, she was placed with her teacher (Miss Amanda) just to be on the safe side. She had been told exactly what to do if Lizzie had a seizure and had the medication with her.

"Can we see the howses fiwst," Lizzie asked her teacher.

"We are actually going to do more than just see the horses," she said with a smile.

Lizzie was confused, "Huh?"

"You'll see," her teacher said as they walked over to the sheep.

As they visited (and petted) each animal, Lizzie became more and more excited as she saw the stables; she knew that horses lived in stables and they were rather close.

While looking at the pigs and piglets, one of the parents looked over at Lizzie, "Are you okay sweetie," she asked.

No answer.

"Elizabeth," she said again.

After a few seconds Lizzie looked over at her and smiled, "Hi!"

"Hi there," she said, rather confused. She gestured for Amanda to come over to where she was. "She was fine and then she just stared off into space for about a minute," she said to Amanda.

She nodded, "All right, thank you." Amanda walked over to Lizzie, "Honey do you feel okay?"

"Uh huh, I want to see the howsies," she exclaimed, having no idea that she just had an absence seizure. (A/N: the least traumatic and least scary of seizures; also the most common in children)

"All right honey," she said. "Would you like to walk with me for now?"

She shrugged, "Okay."

* * *

After dismissing her second class, Sharpay headed back to her classroom, not able to shrug the feeling that something was wrong. She didn't have a class this coming period and decided to give Amanda a call, just to calm her nerves. She had to know if her little girl was all right. As she was about to dial the number she put the phone down, "Oh this is ridiculous," she said as she sat down. "If something was wrong, she'd call."

"Mrs. Bolton," one of her students said from the doorway.

She looked up, "Yes Kevin?"

"I don't understand some of the homework that you gave us and was wondering you could help me," he said as he walked into the room.

She nodded, "Sure. Pull up a chair," she said, gesturing to a desk. She quickly changed her frame of mind to help her student. _Lizzie is fine_, she continued to think to herself.

* * *

Lizzie was indeed fine. She continued walking with her group and looked at and even petted all of the animals. "When will see the howses," she asked again.

"Soon honey," Amanda said as they walked over to the chicken and hen house. "Look everyone, there is a rooster," she said. "Who here knows what kind of sound a rooster makes," she asked her group.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" Alec yelled, causing everyone to start laughing.

"Yes, that's right, Alec," Amanda said through her giggling.

Soon it was time for the moment that Lizzie had been waiting for: the stables. She had to do her best to stay with the group, but it was very difficult; especially when she saw one of the horses's tails swishing back and forth.

"Now we have a real treat for you all," Amanda said as they entered the stables. "You will each be able to…only if you want to of course, sit on one of the horses," she said in an upbeat tone.

Lizzie's jaw dropped. She had never sat on a REAL horse before! Sure she had seen horses from a distance and had always wondered what it would be like to ride one, but always put it out of her head since she knew it was never going to happen…until now that is.

The kids were told that they would be allowed to pet the horses as long as one of the employees was with them. Lizzie wasn't about to pass up this chance of a lifetime and waited as patiently as her 3 year old self would let her to have someone walk her over to one of the horses.

"Elizabeth, it's your turn honey," Amanda said as she took the little girl's hand and led her to one of the people in charge who in return led her to one of the smaller horses.

"This is Cora," she said to Lizzie. "Did you know that she is 3, just like you?"

She shook her head, "No," she said in awe. "Is she nice," she asked, suddenly afraid to touch the beautiful gentle animal.

"Yes she is very nice; she loves children," she said with a smile.

Just then Cora started to shake her head and brush up against Lizzie. "What is she doing," Lizzie asked with a little laugh. "It tickles!"

"Uh…well I'm not sure," she said looking at Cora. "What's up girl," she asked.

Cora simply continued to brush up against Lizzie and then slowly backed away and neighed several times; not loudly, but also not in her normal 'voice.' It was as if she was worried about something.

"That's strange; she only acts this way before a storm or when something out of the ordinary happens," she said as she looked over at Lizzie who was looking a bit pale. "Are you okay Elizabeth," she asked.

But Lizzie was just staring straight ahead and didn't hear the woman's question. Then what seemed like a millisecond later, she fell to the ground and started to jerk uncontrollably.

Amanda was thankfully nearby and saw this. She rushed over to Lizzie. "Stand back, don't try to restrain her," she said, keeping as calm as possible. She waited until the seizure was finished to get close to Lizzie. Once she did, she knelt down and rolled her on her side so she wouldn't start to aspirate. She looked up at one of the parents, "Grab the bag over there; it has all of the emergency phone numbers inside it. Please look up Elizabeth Bolton," she instructed.

After finding it, the parent handed Amanda the information. "Should we get the other children out," she asked.

Amanda nodded, "Yes. I'll call her mother," she said as she took out her cell phone and dialed Sharpay's cell phone number.

* * *

After having helped Kevin to understand the homework, Sharpay got the feeling once again that something wasn't right. She was about to leave the room when Troy walked in. "I was wondering if you were free for lunch," he said as he walked over to her.

She nodded, "Sure."

"Did something happen? You look kind of…distant."

Before she could say anything, her cell phone rang. Sharpay hurried over to her purse and took out the phone, "Hello," she said praying that it wasn't who she thought it was. "Yes, this is she," she said, sitting back down. Her eyes grew wide as she listened to Amanda tell her what had just happened. "Oh no, is she all right," she asked now pacing around.

"What happened," Troy whispered.

She looked at him and bit her lip, "It's Lizzie's teacher," she said as she cupped the phone. "Yes I'm still here," she said as she gave her attention back to the phone. "We'll be right there." She hung up and looked at Troy, "She…she had a seizure," she said. "Not a minor one, Troy. The other kind…the Grand…Mal," she said.

He nodded, "Let's go. I'll call my parents and have them pick Daniel up," he said as they walked into the front office.

Sharpay walked into the secretary's office, "Please get a substitute for me; my daughter is very sick and I need to get over there right now," she said in one breath.

Troy nodded, "Same goes for me," he said calmly.

She nodded, "All right; I hope she feels better," she said, calling after the two who had already started to hurry out of the office.

* * *

Back at the farm, Amanda picked a now sleeping Lizzie up and carried her out to the open field that was outside the stables. If there was anything she needed, it was fresh air. "You're going to be just fine," she said gently.

"Troy hurry up," Sharpay said as they drove to the farm which thankfully wasn't far from the school.

"I'm going as fast as I can," he said. Finally, he pulled into the entrance.

Sharpay jumped out of the car and ran to the stables since that was where Amanda said they were at. "I'm coming sweetheart," she said. Once she reached the stables, she found Amanda sitting by an unconscious Lizzie, "My baby," she said, hurrying over to Lizzie. "Thank you," she said to Amanda.

"I did the best I could…"

Troy nodded, "We know; thank you for calling," he said softly. He turned his attention over to Sharpay, "How's she doing?"

She shook her head, "She's sleeping; remember how the doctor said that would happen if she were to ever have another seizure like this?"

"Yeah." He walked over to Lizzie and gently picked her up. "Let's go home," he said.

"All right," Sharpay said. She turned to Amanda, "Thank you for taking such good care of her."

She nodded, "I only did what I remembered," she said with a sympathetic smile. "Tell her to feel better, okay?"

"Yeah," Sharpay said as she turned back to Troy who was waiting for Sharpay to walk with him to the car. "Let's take her home," she said to him.

* * *

**I know it's probably not very well done but considering the fact that I'm not feeling well, I'm surprised that I got this chapter out at all, LOL. Anyway, please tell me what you thought. Suggestions/ideas are welcome so please review. Thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! They're very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**

_**Going Home, Ch. 18**_

Before going home, Troy swung by the preschool since it was still the middle of the day and picked up Daniel early.

Upon arriving home, Sharpay carried Lizzie who was still asleep up to her room and placed her in bed. She kissed her forehead, stood up, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's okay sweet girl," she said as she walked over to a shelf and got one of Lizzie's stuffed animals…a horse down and set it next to her.

She walked out of the room and downstairs where Troy was with Daniel. "How is she," he asked.

"Still asleep," she said as she sat next to Troy. "It scares me so much each time this happens; I mean I know she's okay but it's…I hate not being there for her when it happens."

He nodded, "I know; the important thing is that she's safe and that she obviously has a very knowledgeable teacher," he said as he put his arms around Sharpay and kissed her.

"Thank goodness for small favors," she said after they parted. "I love you."

"Love you more."

* * *

A few hours later Sharpay saw Lizzie emerge from her room. "Hi honey," she said, walking over to the still very sleepy little girl.

"What happened mommy," she asked as she motioned for Sharpay to pick her up.

"You…you um…had a little seizure," she said. "But you're okay now."

She looked at the floor, "I wanted to sit on the howsie," she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I know honey; maybe we can go to the stables another day and then you can sit on or even ride a horse," she said.

Lizzie nodded, "Okay." She wiped her eyes.

"Look who's awake," Troy said as he walked over to Lizzie and Sharpay. He had just put Daniel down for a nap. "How do you feel sweetie?"

She shrugged, "Sad."

Troy took Lizzie from Sharpay's arms, "You really wanted to spend more time with the horses didn't you?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He looked at Sharpay, "Did you tell her?"

"I did," she said with a smile.

He smiled and looked at Lizzie, "Would you like to go to the stables and be able to ride a horse sometime soon?"

"Yes."

"Good because I don't have anything going on this weekend," he said as he looked at Sharpay. "Do you?"

"Nope; this weekend sounds good."

Lizzie just looked from Troy to Sharpay, "Huh?"

"Would you like to ride a horse this weekend," Troy asked her.

She smiled, "Yes!"

"There's the Lizzie I know," Troy said as he gave her a kiss. He looked at Sharpay, "Did you give her the m-e-d-i-c-i-n-e yet?" He knew how much she hated her medicine; she had tried to take it without it being mixed with food once and ended up throwing it back up. **(A/N: I used to take this really disgusting medicine for a kidney problem I had when I was little and the same thing happened to me…to this day I cannot eat applesauce with cinnamon…blech)**

"Not yet, I'm mixing it up right now," she said as she put some oatmeal into a bowl and then added the crushed up pill. "Here honey; you need to eat something."

Lizzie nodded and got down from Troy's arms and walked to the bowl and ate the oatmeal, not exactly the medicine this time. "Mommy it's cwunchy," she said making a face.

"Uh maybe that's the brown sugar I put in it," she said, hoping Lizzie would buy that excuse.

"Oh okay," she said as she continued to eat it.

Sharpay wiped her forehead, thankful that Lizzie didn't notice the taste difference.

* * *

**That Weekend…**

Lizzie woke up early on Saturday, remembering what she and her parents were doing that day. She walked downstairs with her stuffed horse in hand and saw that both Troy and Sharpay were already awake and dressed. "Can we go now," she asked.

Troy stifled a laugh, "Well we can after you get dressed," he said, pointing out the fact that she was still in her pajamas.

"I need to get dwessed daddy!" She ran back up the stairs before realizing that she wasn't tall enough to reach her clothes.

"And 5, 4, 3, 2…" Troy said.

"Mommy!"

"Wow, you're getting good at this," Sharpay said as she got up and walked upstairs to help Lizzie get dressed.

Half an hour later they were finally ready to go. Lizzie made sure to wear her shirt that said (in the same kind of writing that t-shirts that say 'I love New York') 'I Love Horses' t-shirt and jeans. Only instead of the word 'love' there was a heart.

They got into the car and drove to the stables that were not too far from them. "Here we are," Troy said as he shut off the car.

Lizzie just stared at the large stables and then she saw it: a foal. "Mommy it's a baby!"

Sharpay looked over and sure enough there was a foal with its mother walking around in the field. "How sweet," Sharpay said as she looked at the baby and its mother.

"Can I wide that one?"

"I don't think so sweetie," Troy said as he unbuckled her from her car seat. "That baby looks just a little too young even for you to ride."

Sharpay smiled as she got Daniel out of the car. "Besides I think you're going to have just as much fun riding any horse," she said as they walked towards the stables. "Now we have to find someone named Lynette," she said remembering her phone conversation.

"May I help you," a woman from behind the four asked.

Troy turned around, "As a matter of fact you can; are you Lynette," he asked.

She nodded, "I am…oh are you the Bolton's?"

"Yes and this is our daughter, the future rider, Elizabeth," Sharpay said.

She smiled, "It's very nice to meet you Elizabeth," she said with a smile.

"Can I wide the howsies?"

"Well I don't see why not," she said leading them into the stables.

Lizzie's eyes went wide, "Which one," she asked, looking at the horses.

"I was thinking about having you meet Dreamer. She's 6 years old and very sweet." She walked them over to a brown and white horse. "Dreamer this is Elizabeth," she said as she pet the horse's mane. She looked at Lizzie, "Would you like to pet her?"

Lizzie nodded and Troy walked her close to the horse. She was scared at first but when she saw that Dreamer wasn't going to hurt her, she very gently pet her. "Hi," she said as she pet the horse. "You'we pwetty," she said with a smile. The horse in return nickered as if to say, "thank you." "Mommy she's funny," Lizzie said.

"I think she likes you," Sharpay said.

"Normally Dreamer is nervous around people when it's her first time meeting them, but with your daughter…she seems perfectly confident," Lynette said, quite astonished.

"That's Lizzie for you," Troy said.

After a few more minutes of getting to know the horse, Lynette took her out of her pen. "Now all you need is the right gear," Lynette said as she went to get a riding hat for Lizzie. "This may be a little big but it should fit all right." She placed it on Lizzie's head.

Sharpay had made sure to bring the camera and took a few pictures of Lizzie and tried not to laugh when the hat had fallen down below her eyes.

Lynette placed the saddle on Dreamer along with everything else needed (sorry I don't know all of the terms!) to ride. She then looked at Lizzie, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said with excitement.

Lynette lifted Lizzie up and placed her on Dreamer. "Now make sure to hold on to these," she said, gesturing to the reigns.

"Okay," Lizzie said as she held on. "I'm weady."

Lynette gently led Dreamer around and Lizzie tried her best not to squeal; she didn't want to scare the horse.

* * *

"Thank you so much for allowing Lizzie to ride her," Sharpay said after 20 minutes.

"It was my pleasure and please do come back sometime; I think that Dreamer liked Lizzie almost as much as Lizzie liked Dreamer," she said as she looked over at Lizzie who was petting the horse.

Lizzie smiled, "You awe a nice howsie," she said as she continued to pet Dreamer who had bowed her head low enough for Lizzie to reach.

Sharpay looked at the two, "There really seems to be a bond there," she said aside to Troy.

He nodded, "I agree." He walked over to Lizzie, "Okay honey it's time to say goodbye," he said softly.

She stuck out her bottom lip, "I don't want to."

"I know but Dreamer has to get some rest just like you do," he said, referring to the nap Lizzie needed.

"Okay," she said sadly. "Bye Dweamew."

Dreamer nickered and nodded her head and brushed up against Lizzie.

"That's what the othew howsie did," Lizzie said as she remembered the horse she pet at the farm.

Sharpay tensed up; she recalled Amanda saying something about the horse doing the same thing right before Lizzie had a seizure. "Troy."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it also means something like 'I like you' or something like that," he said.

"I hope so," she said quietly.

Lizzie giggled as Dreamer continued to brush up against her.

* * *

Sure enough, Dreamer had just been being affectionate as Lizzie was just fine when they left.

"Mommy can we go back," Lizzie asked when they got home.

Sharpay smiled, "You really liked riding her didn't you?"

She nodded, "She's nice."

"I think that she likes you too," Troy said to Lizzie.

This only caused Lizzie to beam again before she started to yawn.

"Someone is ready for her nap," Sharpay said as she picked Lizzie up.

She nodded, "Daniel is vewy tiwed," she said looking at her baby brother.

"I meant you silly," she said.

She shook her head, "No I'm not tiwed," she said with a frown.

"Of course you're not," Sharpay said as she carried Lizzie up to her room. By the time she placed her in bed, she was almost completely asleep. Sharpay kissed her head and walked downstairs.

Troy walked over to her, "That when a lot better than I thought it was going to," he admitted. "I thought she was going to get scared at the last minute."

"Me too but this is a horse lover we're talking about," Sharpay pointed out.

He nodded, "True. Think we should do something about that?"

"I don't know…she seems a bit young for lessons," she said.

"We could always just visit every now and then," Troy suggested.

"I guess we could," she said distantly as she started to get dinner ready.

He turned to look at her, "What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong," she said, looking up towards Lizzie's room.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short; I'm just very tired and need some sleep, LOL. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. And yes I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger. What's wrong? Please review! Thanks. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay I'm going to update this story (mainly because of all the reviews I've gotten for the previous chapter…that made me smile! Thank you all!) tonight. Though it may be a bit short considering the fact that it's starting to thunder again…dun, dun, DUN! ;-)**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed my stories. It means SO MUCH. I'm sure as other writers here can tell you, it makes one feel inspired. **

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**

_**Going Home, Ch. 19**_

"_I guess we could," she said distantly as she started to get dinner ready._

_He turned to look at her, "What's wrong?"_

"_Something's wrong," she said, looking up towards Lizzie's room._

"What do you mean," Troy asked as he walked over to Sharpay.

She shrugged, "I don't know; it's just this…feeling. It's the same one I got the day she had that horrible seizure at school."

"I'm sure that she's fine honey," he said, kissing her head.

"I hope you're right."

Lizzie was still asleep when she started to very mildly jerk here and there. She started to wake up and was rather scared; she tried to get past her guardrails when she fell onto the floor. "Mommy," she cried weakly.

Sharpay dropped the spoon she was holding. "Something is most definitely wrong," she said as she hurried up the stairs, Troy on her trail. When she got to Lizzie's room, her instinct was confirmed. "Lizzie," she said in shock. She walked over to the little girl who was convulsing rather violently. "Not another one," Sharpay cried. She wanted so badly to just hold Lizzie but she knew that she had to let the seizure take its toll; she knew that one must never move or try to pin down a person having a seizure.

Troy knelt down beside Lizzie and prayed that she would be all right. After a minute, the seizure stopped and Lizzie lay still. "She's okay," Troy said.

Sharpay placed her hand on her heart, "Thank goodness." Her eyes widened as she saw Lizzie begin to choke. "Troy what's happening?"

He turned her on her side, as she had started to aspirate. "For some reason this happens a lot after a seizure of this magnitude," he said. When he saw that Lizzie was now asleep, he gently picked her up.

"Please let me hold her," Sharpay said, tears in her eyes.

"I'll go get some rags," Troy said as he kissed Lizzie's head and walked out of the room.

Sharpay sat down with Lizzie in her arms. "It's okay sweetheart, it's all over."

Just then Daniel began to cry; he was awake from his nap. Troy, who had just walked back into the room, placed the rags on the floor. "I'll go," he said. "How is she doing?"

"Still sleeping; I guess she's okay though." Sharpay looked at Lizzie, stood up (Lizzie was still in her arms), and walked downstairs and placed Lizzie on the couch in the living room which thankfully faced the kitchen so Sharpay could easily look over to make sure she was all right.

Troy walked downstairs holding Daniel who was still wailing. "Something tells me that he's hungry."

She smiled and walked over to her son, "Is that so? Well we had better do something about that," Sharpay said as she sat down in one of the chairs and nursed a hungry Daniel. "Good instinct dad," she said.

He shrugged, "It was just a guess," he said with a small smile.

After 15 minutes of nursing, Daniel was ready to be burped. Sharpay placed him over her shoulder and gently patted him on the back until he let out a tiny yet what seemed like (to the infant anyway) a satisfying burp. "That's my boy," she said as she wiped his mouth off. She held Daniel in her arms and just watched as he smiled up at her. "You look so much like your daddy, you know that? Those blue eyes…" She trailed off, getting lost in Troy's beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you okay," Troy asked.

She looked at him, "Oh yeah, I'm fine; I'm just seeing more and more of you in Daniel as he gets bigger. Look at his hair…and his eyes. They're you."

"Well his nose is yours," he said with a smile.

She looked back down at Daniel, "Yeah I suppose it is." She placed her finger near his hand where he promptly took it and squeezed it as hard as his little hand would allow. He had just learned to grab. He smiled up at his mom and dad.

"I wonder if he'll like basketball when he gets older," Troy thought aloud.

"Troy! He's just learning how to grab things; tiny things for that matter," she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey a guy can dream can't he?"

"Yeah, yeah." Just then the doorbell rang. "Think you can get that? I'm sort of…preoccupied," she said since she was still holding Daniel while keeping a close eye on Lizzie at the same time.

"I think I can do that," he said as he walked to the door and opened it. "Kelsi, Jason what are you two doing here," he asked as he let them in.

Kelsi gave Troy a look. "You invited us over for dinner, remember?"

He smacked his forehead, "Oh…I knew I forgot about something. I'm really sorry about that."

"It's no problem," Jason said. He looked over at Sharpay, "Hey you."

Sharpay stood up, Daniel still in her arms. "Hi guys." She looked over at Alexandra who was in Jason's arms. "I can't believe she's almost a year old already," she said as she smiled at the 11 month old.

"Trust me neither can we," Kelsi said. She looked at the couch, "Is Lizzie okay?"

Sharpay bit her lip, "She just had a seizure," she said quietly.

Jason walked over to Lizzie and rubbed her back. "How is she now?"

"Well for someone who just had the 'oh so lovely' Grand Mal, she's okay," Sharpay said.

Kelsi cringed, "Oh I'm sorry…is this not a good time to be here then? Because we can…"

"No it's fine," Troy said. "She will be just fine. She'll be asleep for a while and then wake up probably not remembering what happened."

Jason nodded, "Oh hey didn't you guys go to the stables today," he asked, remembering Troy telling them that they were planning on doing that.

"We did indeed and Lizzie had the time of her life," Troy said. "I've never seen her so happy before."

"She loved it," Sharpay said. "You should have seen her face when she got on that horse." She smiled, "Wait a minute, you _can_ see the look…I took pictures," she said. She gently placed Daniel in the play pen and walked over to her purse and took out the digital camera. "Here we are," she said as she turned it on and showed Kelsi.

"Oh how sweet," Kelsi said as she looked through the pictures. "That riding hat is just a little big on her," she said with a chuckle.

She nodded, "Just a tad. But she didn't care; she loved the whole experience."

"I'll bet she did," Jason said as he walked over to look at the pictures. He then looked at Alexandra, "Something tells me that you're in need of a diaper change. Am I right?"

The little girl just looked at her dad and smiled innocently.

"She gets me every time with that smile," Jason said as he walked over to the diaper bag Kelsi brought. "Mind if I use Daniel's…"

"Go ahead," Troy said not needing to hear anymore.

"Thanks." He walked upstairs with his daughter.

* * *

**2 Hours Later…**

"That was terrific Sharpay," Kelsi said to her friend.

"Thanks," she said as she glanced over at Lizzie who was starting to wake up. "I'll be right back." She walked over to her daughter, "Hey sweetie," she said as she picked her up and placed her in her lap.

"Mommy?"

"It's me honey," Sharpay said softly.

Lizzie smiled when she saw that she was indeed in her mom's lap. "My neck mommy…it huwts."

"I know honey and it'll feel better soon." She stood up with Lizzie in her arms. "I'm going to give her some children's Tylenol," Sharpay said to Troy.

He nodded, "Okay. How do you feel honey?"

"Tiwed," she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Here I'll take her while you get the medicine; she's due for the other stuff too," he said.

Sharpay nodded, "I know, I'm getting to it." She took the Tylenol out and poured the right dosage into the medicine cup, "Here honey, this will help make your neck feel better."

Lizzie took the medicine without a fight; she was too weak and tired.

Sharpay then took some of the mashed potatoes she had made and crushed the pill for Lizzie's epilepsy and placed it into the food. "Here sweetie, you need to eat something too."

Lizzie ate the potatoes without a fight.

"Well we should probably go," Kelsi said as she got up with a sleeping Alexandra in her arms.

Jason nodded, "Yeah; we need to let sleeping beauty here get her rest," he said as he kissed Alexandra's head.

Troy walked over to them, "Thanks for coming and I'm sorry that I forgot it's just…"

"No need to explain," Kelsi said as she hugged him and Sharpay. "We'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Sounds good," Troy said.

Jason looked at Lizzie, "Feel better honey."

She just looked up at him and smiled. "Okay."

"She is too cute," Kelsi said as the two walked out the door.

Troy nodded, "She is too cute," he said as he looked over at Lizzie who had some potato on her nose. He suppressed a laugh as he walked over to her and wiped her nose off.

* * *

**One Week Later…**

Lizzie hadn't had a Grand Mal seizure for the rest of the week; she had a couple of absence seizures but nothing that was even close to being as scary as the one she had a week ago.

Sharpay parked the car in front of the preschool, "Here we are honey."

"No mommy."

She looked back at Lizzie, "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to go today."

Sharpay sighed and got out of the car and walked around to the other side. "And why is that," she asked as she unbuckled Lizzie's seatbelt and took her out of the car.

"They will laugh at me," she said quietly.

"Honey you've been to school since it happened and so far no one has laughed at you," she said as they walked into the school. "Look, there's Miss Amanda."

Lizzie smiled and forgot about being nervous about school and wriggled out of her mom's arms and hurried over to Amanda. "Hi!" She said as she tugged at Amanda's shirt.

Amanda looked down at Lizzie, "Well good morning," she said. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm good." She looked over at Sharpay, "Bye mommy!"

Sharpay smiled, "Don't I get a hug?"

"Oh yeah," she said as she ran to her mom and hugged her. "Bye mommy!" She ran over to the art area and took out a piece of paper, "I will dwaw a pictuwe fow you," she said to Sharpay.

"Sounds good; I can't wait to see it when I come pick you up," she said as she kissed her head.

* * *

**I know, there wasn't a cliffhanger there but I figured why not do without one for once? Hehe. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review and suggestions/ideas are still welcome. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Once again thank you for all of the reviews! I apologize if this chapter is shorter than usual; I'm really tired from work today and I just finished writing a chapter to my other story…which would not be uploaded by MS Word…GRRR! So I had to use Notepad.**

**A/N: Thank you to dancerlittle for this idea!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

* * *

**_Going Home, Ch. 20_**

**_One Month Later…_**

Sharpay wrapped the gift she had bought for Alexandra's birthday in some wrapping paper. "You don't think this is too much do you," she asked Troy.

He shook his head, "Definitely not. You only took an hour trying to pick something out for her." This remark earned him a slap on the wrist…literally. "Ow what was that for?"

"You and your smart mouth," she said as she placed the dress in the box…again. "I can't seem to get this right! I keep wrapping it crookedly," she said becoming more and more irritated every minute.

He sighed, "May I?"

"You? Wrap a gift? But you always said that you were horrible at it," she said.

"Yeah well there's a first time for everything. Now may I try please?"

"You can try."

He smiled, "Thank you." He took the gift box along with the wrapping paper and carefully measured enough paper to cover the box. He then cut it and folded it. "And…voila!"

She stood there with her mouth open, "How did you do that?"

"Sometimes you just have a gift for things…get it? A 'gift' for things…ow!" She hit him on the wrist again.

"That's not fair," she said as she signed the card. "Here."

He chuckled, "Don't start getting jealous on me now," he said as he signed the card.

"Oh please," she said. She looked at her watch, "Ooh, time for Lizzie's medicine. Will you go get her please?"

He nodded, "Anything to get away from that slapping hand of yours." He walked up to Lizzie's room, "Hi honey."

She smiled at him, "Daddy! I dwew a new pictuwe! Look." She showed him a picture that looked more like four different colored blobs.

"Very good honey," he said as he picked her up and brought her downstairs. "Want to tell me about it?"

She nodded, "This is you, that's mommy, that's me and that's Daniel," she said, pointing to each 'person' in her drawing.

He smiled, "That's very sweet honey. Why did you draw your brother so tiny?"

"Because he's a baby daddy," she explained. "Babies awe small."

Troy nodded, "Right you are. Here why don't you show mommy your picture?" He set her down and watched as she ran to Sharpay.

"Mommy look at my pictuwe!"

Sharpay looked at it and smiled, "Very good sweetheart! Is this us?"

She nodded, "Daddy didn't know."

"Sometimes daddies just don't have the gift for seeing things the way mommies do," she said, emphasizing the word 'gift.'

"Oh please," he muttered. He walked over to Daniel who was playing in his playpen. "And how are you doing," he asked. "I'm sure you won't say anything to make daddy look weird." Yet right as he said that, Daniel spit up on him. "Gee, thanks buddy," he said sarcastically. He turned to Sharpay, "You can stop now," he said when he heard her start to laugh.

"Sorry," she managed to get out.

"Yeah right." He shook his head and walked upstairs to change his shirt and Daniel's outfit.

"Mommy daddy is silly," Lizzie said as she took a bite of her oatmeal.

Sharpay laughed, "Yes but he's still the same old daddy you love," she said as she kissed the top of Lizzie's head.

Troy came back downstairs a few minutes later, "Okay we're all set," he said as he set Daniel down in his playpen…just to be safe.

"Good, I'm just about done cleaning up," Sharpay said as she placed the now empty oatmeal bowl in the sink and filled it with soap and water.

"Mommy I got oatmeal on my shiwt," Lizzie said with a look of 'I'm in trouble' on her face.

"That's okay honey, we'll just wipe it off and no one will notice," she said as she took a wet paper towel and dabbed Lizzie's dress. "There, it's gone."

She smiled, "All gone!"

Troy nodded, "Yep and if we aren't all gone in a few minutes, Jason and Kelsi are going to think we're not coming." He chuckled, "Get it Shar? All gone?" He stopped chuckling when he saw the look on her face. "Okay let's go," he said quickly grabbing Daniel.

Sharpay picked Lizzie up and walked into the garage and placed her in the car.

Troy placed Daniel in the car and then got in. "Ready?"

"Yes," Sharpay said.

They were halfway down the street when Sharpay had a weird feeling. "Troy is it me or did we forget something?"

He glanced over at her and then back at the kids. "Um…"

The two looked at each other, "The gift," they said in unison. He made a U-turn and drove back to the house, ran inside, grabbed the gift, and ran back out to the car and handed the gift to Sharpay. "There we go," he said as he started driving again.

"Much better," she said with a smile.

* * *

Once there, Lizzie smiled, "Look at the balloons mommy!"

Sharpay smiled, "Yeah they're very nice aren't they?"

She nodded. "Yep."

They walked to the door and rang the doorbell.

Jason came to the door, "Hi guys; we were starting to think you had changed your minds," he said.

Sharpay gave Troy a look.

"I told you," he said quietly to her.

"Shush," she said. "Of course we're here," she said, giving Jason a hug. "Where do we put the gifts," she asked.

"Oh I'll take that," he said. "Everyone's downstairs."

Troy and Sharpay walked down to the basement followed by Jason. "Wow you guys really went all out," Sharpay said as she admired the decorations.

"It was mainly Kelsi's idea," he said. "I would have been fine with a 'Happy Birthday Alexandra' sign but she wanted there to be more."

Troy looked at him, "Women," he said quietly enough for Sharpay not to hear.

"Exactly," Jason said.

Kelsi walked over to them, Alexandra in her arms, "I'm so glad you guys could come," she said as she greeted them. "Lizzie you look so pretty in that dress!"

Lizzie smiled, "I got oatmeal on it but mommy wiped it off!"

"Well I didn't notice a thing," she said.

"And that is the point," Sharpay said as she smiled at Alexandra. "Look at you in you birthday dress; how adorable is that?"

"I know; my mom bought it for her. It comes with a matching hat but since we're inside right now I figured I'd wait until later to put it on."

She nodded, "Good idea."

"So how have you been," Kelsi asked as she led Sharpay into the room where everyone had congregated.

"Oh pretty good, nothing major to report," she said. She looked around, "Hi Gabi," she said as she greeted her sister-in-law.

Gabi smiled, "Hi! Why does it seem like it's been forever since I've seen you?"

"Maybe that's because every time we wanted to get together either Aimee was sick, Lizzie was sick, or Daniel was sick," Sharpay said.

She nodded, "Good point."

"Speaking of Aimee, where is she?"

"She's with Ryan. He's with the guys; why Aimee is with them I'll never know," she said.

"Probably just to show off how cute his daughter is," Sharpay said, trying to think of a reason.

"Maybe," Gabi said. She looked over at Lizzie, "Hi sweetie, how are you doing?"

Lizzie smiled and placed her head on Sharpay's shoulder, suddenly getting a case of nerves even though she knew everyone there.

"Where are Taylor and Chad," Sharpay asked.

"Well I'm right behind you but I don't know where Chad is," Taylor said causing Sharpay to jump in the air.

She turned around, "Hi there," she said as she hugged Taylor. "Is Matthew here," she asked.

"He's somewhere…with Chad," she said.

"Naturally," Sharpay said. "That must be where Troy disappeared off to," she said as she looked around for her husband.

* * *

"Hey guys," Troy said as he walked over to where all of the guys had seemed to congregate.

Ryan turned around, "Hi Troy, long time, no see," he said.

"Yeah well children and work tend to take up a lot of time," he said as he looked at Daniel. He looked at Chad who seemed to be rubbing his shoulder. "Hey Chad, what's with the arm?"

"Taylor is," he said. "So I made a few silly remarks and man…she took them seriously."

Troy nodded, "I feel your pain," he said as he rubbed his wrist.

"Gabi did the same thing to me the other day," Ryan said. "Then today I was about to put Aimee in a different dress than what she is wearing right now and she chewed my ear off as to why that dress is an 'any other day' dress and how this dress is the birthday dress." He shook his head.

"Why are they like that," Jason wondered aloud.

"I don't know and I'm afraid to find out," Troy said.

"Afraid to find out what," Sharpay asked as she walked over to him.

He turned to her, "Nothing…we were just talking about how we don't want to find out about…about…"

"What's really in those rain gutters," Ryan said receiving looks from the other guys. "What?"

"Okay," Sharpay said, not believing him at all. "Oh what a cute party dress," she said as she looked at Aimee.

Ryan shook his head, "Uh…thanks." Just what did women talk about when they weren't around? He looked at Lizzie, "You look adorable in that dress," he said with a smile.

"Lizzie can you say thank you," Sharpay asked.

"No," she said as she buried her face into Sharpay's shirt.

"Elizabeth," she said firmly.

She looked up, "Thank you," she said flatly.

Sharpay looked at her, "What is going on here? You have been acting…differently ever since we got here," she said to her.

"Nothing," she said as she rested her head on Sharpay's shoulder again.

"Okay," Kelsi said as she entered the room, "It's time for presents," she said with a smile.

Sharpay handed Kelsi the gift from her and Troy. "I think she'll really like this," she said.

"She's one, Shar. How is she going to know if she likes it or not," Troy asked quietly.

She looked at him, "Girls know these things…apparently guys don't." She smiled and watched as Kelsi opened the gift.

"Oh it's adorable," she said as she looked at the outfit with matching socks and hair ribbon.

"Mommy," Lizzie said.

"What is it honey?"

"I don't feel good," she groaned.

Sharpay felt Lizzie's forehead, "You are a little warm." She excused herself from the room and walked into the bathroom. "What hurts honey?"

"My head," she said.

Troy walked over to them, "What's wrong?"

"I think she's coming down with something. Maybe we should go before she spreads whatever she has to everyone else."

He nodded, "Good idea."

The two walked back into the other room, "We are going to have to say an early goodbye," Sharpay said. "Lizzie isn't feeling well and I don't want to spread whatever she might have to everyone else," she said.

"Well I hope she feels better," Kelsi said. "Thank you for coming."

"We had a great time," Troy said as he hugged Kelsi.

After saying their goodbyes, they walked out to the car and drove home.

* * *

**Hmm, what might Lizzie have? Anyway I hope you liked the chapter! And with that, I'm off to bed, LOL. Please review! Thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate you all taking the time to do so.**

**A/N: Just a little warning here: the medical problems I'm using might sound really horrible but they are much more common than one would think and I've had them before, LOL. Also some of the terms/words are kind of…well not curse words but they're adult-ish…kind of. You be the judge.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**

_**Going Home, Ch. 21**_

As they walked into the house, Sharpay set Lizzie down. "Why don't you try going to the bathroom honey," she said since Lizzie had said quite a few times in the car that she had to go.

"Okay mommy," she said quietly. She looked up at her mom, "Will you come?"

She nodded, "Yeah." They walked into the bathroom.

As Lizzie began to urinate, she cringed in pain, "Mommy I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't," Sharpay asked as she walked over to Lizzie.

"When I go potty," she said. "I can't go, mommy," she said, tears beginning to fall down her face.

She frowned, "Okay," she said rather worried and confused. Sharpay walked over to the medicine cabinet and took out the thermometer, just to see how high the fever actually was. "Stay still honey," she said as she placed the thermometer into Lizzie's ear. A few seconds later it beeped. Sharpay looked at it, "102.7," she said. "That's a lot higher than I thought."

Lizzie got up since she was finished and motioned for her mom to pick her up, "I don't feel good mommy," she said.

"I know," Sharpay said as she carried Lizzie into her room. She placed her on the bed, "Why don't you try to get some rest," she suggested.

She nodded, "Okay." She closed her eyes and within two minutes she was asleep.

Sharpay walked back downstairs and over to Troy, "Something is causing that fever and I have a feeling it's not the flu."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she said that she can't go to the bathroom," she said as she sat down at the table.

He frowned, "She can't?"

She shook her head, "Well she did a little, but she said that it really hurt when she did. Plus she's running a fever of 102 which for her is kind of high." She sighed, "She needs to see the doctor."

He nodded, "All right, let's make an appointment for Monday," he said.

"Sounds good." She got up and walked over to Daniel who had fallen asleep in his playpen. "Looks like you are definitely ready for a nap," she said as she carefully picked the infant up and carried him to his room. She placed him into his crib, "What do you think is wrong with your sister?"

* * *

Lizzie woke up about an hour later from her nap. "Mommy my back huwts," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

Sharpay looked over at her, "Your back? Where on your back does it hurt?"

She pointed to her lower back, "Thewe."

Troy walked over to her, "She's pointing to her kidney," he said.

Her eyes widened, "Her kidney? Okay that's it, I want to take her to the ER," she said.

Lizzie looked up at her mom, "No! I don't want to," she cried.

"Honey the doctors there can make you feel a whole lot better," Sharpay said as she felt Lizzie's forehead. "She's warmer than she was before."

Troy went upstairs and got the thermometer. He returned a few moments later and placed it in her ear. "104.6," he said. He looked at Lizzie who seemed to be doing the 'potty dance.' "Do you have to go potty," he asked her.

She nodded, "Uh huh."

"Okay." He walked with her to the bathroom.

"Ow! It huwts daddy," she cried.

He nodded, "Okay," he said as he comforted her. He picked her up and carried her back to the kitchen, "Let's go," he said quietly. "She said that it hurts again."

"Okay. I'll call my dad and see if he can watch Daniel for a while," she said as she picked up the phone.

"All right," he said as he rubbed Lizzie's back.

After talking to her dad, she hung up, "He said he'll be glad to watch him." She went into Daniel's room and got his things and then picked the barely awake infant up and placed him in his carrier. She then walked back downstairs. "I'm ready," she said.

Troy nodded, "Let's go then." He didn't want to say where since both he and Sharpay knew that Lizzie would freak out about going to the hospital; she still had the occasional nightmare of going there after Mark had hit her hard enough for Sharpay to have to take her.

* * *

"Mommy I want to go home," Lizzie whined as they waited in the ER waiting room to be seen.

"Honey we need to know what is going on," Sharpay said as she kissed her head.

"Elizabeth Bolton," a nurse said as she walked out to the waiting room.

Sharpay and Troy stood up, "That's us," Sharpay said.

Lizzie tried to get out of her mom's arms, "No mommy!"

"It's okay honey," Sharpay said. She managed to get a tighter grasp on Lizzie as they followed the nurse to one of the rooms.

"The doctor will be here in a minute," she said as she finished taking Lizzie's blood pressure and temperature.

"Thank you," Troy said. He walked over to Lizzie, "You are being very brave." He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead which was still rather warm.

"I want to go home," she said again.

Troy just squeezed her hand, "We will after the doctor sees you."

Not long after, a doctor who looked to be about Troy and Sharpay's age walked into the room, "Good afternoon," she said as upbeat as possible. "I'm Dr. Grey," she said as she shook both Troy and Sharpay's hands. **(For those here who watch or have seen "Grey's Anatomy" yes, this is the Dr. Grey I'm referring to…I love that show!)**

"It's nice to meet you," Sharpay said.

Dr. Grey looked over at Lizzie, "And I am guessing you're Elizabeth," she said.

Lizzie nodded.

The doctor looked at the chart, "All right so your daughter has a fever, trouble going to the bathroom, and pain in her lower back, am I correct?" She looked up at the two.

"Yes, that's right," Troy answered.

"Okay." She walked over to Lizzie and gently sat her up, "I am going to lightly push on your back; when it hurts, just tell me, okay?"

"Okay," Lizzie whimpered. The doctor pushed in several areas until she got to her lower back.

"How about here," she asked.

"OW!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry honey," she said as she wrote something down. "All right I know what's wrong," she said.

Sharpay gave her a look, "You do? Already?"

"Yes and this is because your daughter has something very common in both children and adults. She has a Urinary Tract Infection or a UTI," she explained. "Basically it means what the name says…she has an infection in her urinary tract which is causing difficulty to go to the bathroom. It also can cause pain in the flank of the back…or lower back and a fever in acute cases," she said.

"How do you treat that," Sharpay asked.

"Antibiotics are the main treatment for these," she said. "She takes it for 14 days and then there's the part you two have to play."

"What do you mean," Troy asked as he took Lizzie and placed her in his lap.

"Well have her drink a lot of fluids…cranberry juice especially since it has such a high acidity to it. That will help to really kill the bacteria and keep it from coming back," she said. "That is the main role you play."

Sharpay nodded, "All right, thank you very much," she said rather relieved that it wasn't some disease or something that could not be treated.

"You're welcome and I would strongly recommend that after she finishes the medicine that you go see her pediatrician just to make sure the infection is truly gone," she said as she wrote down a prescription for the medicine.

"Um Lizzie has epilepsy…will this medicine interfere with her current medication," Troy asked.

She shook her head, "No she won't experience any conflicts between the medications." She handed Troy the prescription and looked over at Lizzie, "You feel better, okay?" She smiled and took something out of her pocket, "And for being so brave, you get to pick out a sticker," she said as showed her a few different stickers to choose from.

A smile came across Lizzie's face, "I like this one," she said, pointing to the little bumble bee.

"Then the bumble bee it is," she said, handing her the sticker.

Sharpay smiled, "Can you say thank you?"

Lizzie looked up, "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." The doctor walked out of the room.

Troy looked down at Lizzie, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

She shook her head, "She gived me a stickew!"

* * *

**4 Days Later…**

Sure enough, the doctor was right; only a few days after taking the medication, Lizzie began to feel better. Her fever had gone down significantly and she was barely having any trouble going to the bathroom.

Since she had to take the medicine 3 times a day, Sharpay had to bring some of it to the preschool. "Come on honey," she said as the two walked into the school.

Lizzie ran to catch up with her mom.

Amanda saw the two enter the room and walked over to them, "Hi Lizzie are you feeling better," she asked. Since Lizzie had the fever for a few days, Sharpay and Troy decided to keep her home from school until the fever was gone.

"Yes," she said.

"I'm so glad to hear that," she said with a smile.

"She has to take medicine three times a day and of course one of those times fall during the middle of the day so I brought in her medicine," Sharpay said. "She has to take ½ a teaspoon after lunch."

Amanda nodded, "All right I just need you to fill out this medication form," she said as she walked over to a stack of folders that were on the shelf and pulled out a form from a folder labeled 'medicine forms.'

Sharpay did so and handed the form back to Amanda. She knelt down to Lizzie's height, "Okay honey mommy has to go to work now. Can I have a hug and kiss?"

Lizzie nodded and hugged her mom, "Bye mommy," she said before running off to another area of the room.

"She's definitely her old self again," Sharpay said as she watched Lizzie play. She watched her for another minute before leaving to go to work.

* * *

**No cliffhanger here…at least not really. So what did you think? Just as another A/N, I used to get UTI's all the time…so much so that I had to be put on medication for nearly 5 years to keep them from coming back…I had some sort of problem with my kidneys or something like that…anyway that's where I got the idea! The whole thing started when I was 3 (or that's when it was diagnosed for the first time anyway). Also, I apologize for how short this chapter is; I'm kind of running low on ideas...hint, hint. ;-)**

**Please review and if you have any ideas/suggestions, please send them in! Thanks.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews everyone! There seemed to be some sort of weird problem with email notifications earlier, but apparently the problem is gone (knock on wood!). **

**A/N: A couple of you suggested this idea I'm going to use, so thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**

_**Going Home, Ch. 22**_

**One Week Later…**

Lizzie had finally finished her medicine and her UTI had cleared up completely. It was already March which meant Lizzie's birthday was coming up. She was turning 4 years old in a few days and Troy and Sharpay found something that they knew she would love.

Sharpay came downstairs, "She is going to love this."

Troy looked up from 5 month old Daniel, "Were you able to get it," he asked.

She nodded, "Yes indeed," she said with a smile. She walked over to Daniel, "Hello sweetheart." She kissed his head. "It's just so hard to believe that Lizzie is going to be 4. It seems like yesterday she was a baby."

Troy shrugged, "Children grow up faster than we think."

"Tell me about it."

Lizzie came down the stairs, "Mommy look!"

Sharpay turned around and smiled, "That dress looks great honey." Sharpay's mother had bought the dress for Sharpay when she was 4 years old and Sharpay's father had kept it after her mother passed away mainly because of the sentimental value.

"Mommy awe…are you sad," she asked when she saw Sharpay wipe her eyes.

"No honey, it just brings back a lot of memories."

Troy wrapped his arms around Sharpay, "You look gorgeous Lizzie."

"Thanks daddy!" She paused, "I'm fouw…four today!" She had been practicing sounding out her R's since she had been having trouble with them ever since she began talking.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Who would that be," Sharpay asked as she walked to the door. When she opened it, she just stood there, stunned. "S-Sadie?"

Sadie gave Sharpay a small smile, "Hi Sharpay," she said quietly. "It's been quite a while."

Sharpay nodded, "I'll say. Um come on in," she said hesitantly.

Troy walked over to Sharpay, "Sorry to sound…rude, but who is this?"

"Oh I'm sorry Troy. This is Sadie Hunter…she's Mark's sister."

Troy immediately picked Lizzie up, "What is she doing here?"

Sadie shook her head, "Don't worry, I'm nothing like him," she said, knowing what Troy was alluding to. "In fact, several times I tried to get Sharpay out of that house." She looked at Lizzie, "Hi honey, do you remember me?"

Lizzie shook her head, "No…look at my dress!"

She smiled, "It's beautiful honey."

Troy relaxed a bit after both Sharpay and Sadie assured him that she was nothing like her brother. "I'm sorry about before, it's just…"

She nodded, "I understand." She paused, "Oh I almost forgot! I hear that someone's birthday is coming up in a few days," Sadie said, smiling at Lizzie. She took out a gift bag, "Happy birthday Lizzie."

Lizzie smiled and opened the bag. Inside was a shirt with horses all over it. "Mommy horses!"

"I see," she said with a smile. "Can you thank your Aunt Sadie for the shirt?"

She looked up at her aunt, "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome, Lizzie." She turned to Sharpay, "She's gotten so big since I last saw her…which was about 2 years ago, but still; she looks great."

"Thank you; she has really become her own person since I came back here," Sharpay said.

"I can see that; and your son…"

"Daniel," Troy finished for her.

"Yes; Daniel is beautiful as well," she said as she admired the little baby in the playpen. After a few moments, she looked up at the two, "Well I should probably go…"

"Wait," Troy said. "We're going out for dinner tonight to celebrate Lizzie's birthday…would you like to join us?"

Sharpay smiled, "Please say yes."

She nodded, "All right; I'd love to see her…and you again. Thank you for inviting me."

"Just meet us at Mity (pronounced as Mighty) Nice at 6:00," Troy said. **(This is a restaurant in Chicago that my family and I used to always go to…we still do whenever we visit family)**

"Okay thank you." She gave Lizzie a quick hug and then hesitated before hugging Sharpay. "I'll see you this evening."

"Bye," Sharpay said as she let her out. Once Sadie was gone, Sharpay turned to Troy, "She doesn't seem like she's related to him at all, does she?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Are you sure they're related?"

She nodded, "Unfortunately yes." She sighed, "Anyway we should probably get back to what we were going to give Lizzie."

He smiled, "Right. Lizzie your mommy and I want to give you something," Troy said.

Lizzie walked over to them and smiled, "Okay!"

Sharpay handed Lizzie a picture frame. "Turn it over."

Lizzie did so. As soon as she did, a big grin came across her face, "Mommy is a horse…Dw-Dw-Dreamew!"

She nodded, "That's right. Daddy and I were talking and we thought you might like to take riding lessons. Would you like that?"

Lizzie jumped up and down, now rather excited, "Yes mommy!" She jumped into her arms.

"Well I'm glad you're happy with that," Sharpay said smiling.

Lizzie ran over to Troy, "Thank you daddy!"

"You're very welcome. In fact your first lesson starts in…20 minutes," he said.

"I want to go! Do I get to ride Dreamew," she asked with excitement.

"Yes we made sure that Dreamer is the horse you get to ride," Sharpay said.

Lizzie jumped up and down again, this time adding a little happy dance to it. "I get ride a horse!"

"Come on honey," Troy said as he gathered all of Daniel's things along with Daniel.

* * *

Once they got there, Lizzie was itching to get out of her car seat, "Hurry mommy!"

"Honey relax," Sharpay said as she unbuckled Lizzie's seatbelt. "Dreamer isn't going anywhere." She finished unbuckling Lizzie and helped her out of the car.

Troy got Daniel out of the car and followed the two over to the stable where Dreamer was. "Here she is," he said as soon as they spotted Dreamer.

Lizzie smiled at the horse, "Hi Dreamer! Do you remembew me?"

Dreamer nickered as if to say 'yes'.

Lizzie turned to her parents, "She remembews me mommy!"

"It would seem so," Sharpay said. She then saw Lynette, the woman in charge of giving riding lessons and of the stables in general.

Lynette walked over to them, "It's so nice to see you guys again," she said shaking their hands.

"It's great to see you as well," she said. She looked over at Lizzie, "Are you excited for your first riding lesson?"

Lizzie nodded, "Uh huh." She looked back at Dreamer and pet her forehead. "You are so pwetty," she said as she attempted to hug the horse.

Sharpay and Troy had to stifle their laughter when they saw the tiny Lizzie hug the huge (well to her it was huge) horse.

Lynette got Dreamer ready for riding as Sharpay helped Lizzie get the appropriate riding gear on. They had decided to rent for now since they weren't sure if Lizzie was going to stick with riding.

"All right," Lynette said as she brought Dreamer out. "Are you ready Lizzie?"

Lizzie ran over to Lynette, "Yes, I'm ready," she said as she tried to contain her excitement. She didn't want to scare Dreamer.

Lynette helped Lizzie get up onto Dreamer's back. "Now remember to hold the reigns okay? And this riding hat has to stay on at all times," she said when she noticed Lizzie attempting take it off.

"Okay," Lizzie said. She stopped trying to take it off.

As Lynette helped Lizzie around the ring, Sharpay made sure to take several pictures. She turned to Troy, "I don't think I've ever seen her this happy before."

He smiled, "Me neither. She is a natural up there."

"Yeah, she is."

He turned to her, "You look kind of sad, is something wrong?"

"It's just the same as before; I'm not used to her being so…grown up," she said as she watched Lizzie ride around again.

Troy put his free arm around her, "I know but remember, she is still a kid…it's not like she will wake up tomorrow and be 18."

"Please don't even think about that," Sharpay said as she got an image of an 18 year old Lizzie in her mind. "I can't even bear to think about her preschool graduation next year."

"Mommy look at me," Lizzie called.

Sharpay looked over at Lizzie and smiled. "You look terrific honey," she said as she took another picture.

* * *

"Today was fun," Lizzie said with a yawn as they got home.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Troy said. He carried her into the house and up to her room. "And now it is time for a little nap before tonight."

"I don't want a nap," she protested.

"But don't you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Yes."

He smiled, "Then its naptime." He placed her on her bed and covered her with the blanket. "Mommy and I will wake you up when it's time to go."

"Okay daddy."

He kissed her head and walked out of the room, leaving the door open a crack.

* * *

Sharpay watched as Lizzie finished her hamburger. "Wow you were one hungry girl."

"I'm big now mommy," she said proudly.

"Yes you are indeed," she said.

The waiter then came over to the table and took the plates away. He returned a few minutes later with a cupcake that had a candle in it. "I hear that it's someone's birthday," he said as he placed the cupcake in front of Lizzie.

"It's mine!"

Troy looked at Sharpay and Sadie, "Ready?" They nodded. "Okay…"

"_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Lizzie,_

_Happy Birthday to you!_"

After they sang, Lizzie closed her eyes and made a wish. She opened them and blew out the candle. "I did it!"

"Very good honey," Troy said. He took the candle out of the cupcake. "And now you may have your dessert."

She smiled, "Thank you daddy." She took a bite and naturally got some of the frosting on her nose.

Sharpay chuckled and had to take a picture. It was simply too cute. She then took her napkin and wiped off Lizzie's nose. "Is it good sweetie?"

"It vey ummy," she said with her mouth full.

"Lizzie please finish chewing and then swallow before you talk," Sharpay said.

She waited until she swallowed the food in her mouth, "It's yummy," she repeated.

"I'm glad you like it," Troy said.

"Happy birthday honey," Sharpay said.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I decided to write a happy chapter for once, LOL. Please review and suggestions/ideas are welcome! Thanks.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you all liked that little surprise guest, hehe.**

**Note: Did you know that today is ASHLEY TISDALE'S birthday? She's 21! Just thought I'd point that out. It's also my co-teacher's birthday. : )**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**

_**Going Home, Ch. 23**_

**The Following Saturday…**

Today was Lizzie's official 4th birthday. Since Troy and Sharpay were unable to book her first riding lessons for that day, they decided to have them the week before and give her an early birthday present…well part of it anyway. Sadie was still in town since Sharpay had asked that she come over that evening for Lizzie's birthday party. They were inviting the gang over for dinner and wanted her to meet them…

"Finally," Sharpay said as she finished dusting the TV. "I must say, this place looks pretty good."

Troy nodded, "Yeah and you only spent…three hours cleaning it," he said, looking at his watch.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting the place to look nice for when our guests arrive," she said. "Oh were you able to pick up the…"

"Yes and here it is," he said as he handed her a box.

She opened it and took out its contents and smiled, "She is going to love this." She gently placed the item back into the box and took out the wrapping paper. Since Lizzie was napping, it was safe to wrap her present without her coming down to see what her mom was doing.

Troy nodded, "Yes she is. What time did Sadie say she was coming over?" Sadie said she would be in town until the following day since she wanted to celebrate Lizzie's birthday as well.

"I think she said she was coming around 5:00 or so," she said as she cut off a piece of wrapping paper.

"Sounds good," Troy said.

**4:30 PM**

Sharpay walked to the door and opened it, "Ryan!" She hugged him. "How was your business trip," she asked.

"Long," he said, hugging his sister. "Listen I'm sorry that Gabi couldn't come. Aimee has a fever and she didn't want to get a sitter so…"

She shook her head, "its fine. I talked to her already and I had to make her stop apologizing," she said with a small smile. "I'm just surprised you were still able to come."

"She told me to come for the two of them and for you; plus I wanted to see how my niece is doing," he said. "Where is she?"

Sharpay closed the door behind him. "She's in her room with Troy who is helping her get her dress on," she said as she walked into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner before placing it in the oven.

Lizzie smiled as she admired her dress, "Daddy I look pretty," she said to Troy.

He nodded, "Yes, you do. Ready to go downstairs?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He took her hand and walked her downstairs.

Once she reached the last step, Lizzie looked up and smiled, "Uncle Ryan!" She ran to her uncle and hugged him.

"There she is," Ryan said as he picked Lizzie up. "You have gotten so big," he said. "I almost didn't recognize you."

She frowned, "But it's me!"

He smiled, "I know honey."

The doorbell rang again and Sharpay walked over to answer it.

"I'm sorry Gabi was unable to come," Troy said to Ryan. "I hope Aimee feels better soon."

He nodded, "I think she already is; but Gabi just didn't want to get a sitter for her since Aimee gets rather fussy when she's sick."

"Hi Chad," Sharpay said as she hugged her friend. She then looked at Sharpay who was holding Lizzie's gift along with Matthew. "Would you like some help there, Taylor," Sharpay asked as she took Matthew from her.

"Thank you so much," she said, glaring at Chad. "You could have helped you know," she said.

"I was driving, Tay."

"Oh please," Sharpay said, stifling a laugh. "Your daddy is so goofy," she said to Matthew who nodded. "He's getting so big. I can't believe that he is almost 2."

"Trust me, neither can we," Chad said as he took the toddler from Sharpay and held him in the air. "But he's already developing the basketball gene."

"And how's that," Troy asked as he greeted his friends.

"Well the other day he tried to pick one up."

Taylor looked at him, "You left it on the floor and he tripped over it remember?"

He shrugged, "I still say he was trying to pick it up."

"Yeah whatever," Taylor said as she walked over to Lizzie and picked her up.

Sharpay couldn't help but to smile when she saw Chad and Taylor bicker; she knew they weren't really fighting. "Taylor are you okay?" She walked over to Taylor who seemed to be crying.

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine," she said. "It's just…well Lizzie's so big…it's hard to believe how fast they grow up."

"Yeah…" Sharpay said looking over at Chad who just shrugged.

"She's all right," he said.

Next to arrive were Jason, Kelsi, and Alexandra. "Oh look how cute you look," Kelsi said as she walked over to Lizzie who was watching a movie on TV.

Lizzie looked up, "Aunt Kelsi!" She ran over to her and hugged her. "I got a new dress!"

"And you look beautiful in it," she said.

Jason smiled, "She really does look pretty cute," he said to Troy. "Oh and here's her gift." He handed Troy a gift bag.

"Thanks," Troy said. "Yeah…my mom gave her that dress a few days ago. She's got pretty good taste."

The doorbell rang once more.

"Who could that be," Ryan asked. "I thought we were all here."

Sharpay took a deep breath, "Almost." She opened the door, "Hi Sadie."

"Hi," she said quietly as she walked into the house.

Sharpay took the gift that Sadie handed her and placed it on the table. "This," she said when everyone had stopped their conversations to see who was at the door. "…Is Sadie Hunter," she said.

Ryan thought for a moment. Where did he know that name? "Wait a minute," he said. "Aren't you Mark's…sister?"

She nodded, "Yes I am."

"What the hell do you think you're doing here," Ryan asked angrily as he took his sister's hand and pulled her away from Sadie.

"Ryan stop it," Sharpay said. "Troy and I invited her after she came to town last week."

"She's been here for a week," Chad asked as he started to get defensive as well. "How do you know that she isn't trying to kidnap Lizzie and take her to Mark?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Will you all just grow up?"

Sadie shook her head, "its okay Sharpay. I know when I'm not wanted." She began to walk to the door.

"No you are welcome here," Sharpay said. She looked at everyone else, "Sadie is nothing like Mark. She even tried to get me to leave Mark a few times! Why won't you give her a chance?"

"Hmm, maybe because her brother abused both you and Lizzie," Taylor pointed out.

Sadie sighed, "I'm nothing like my brother; you don't have to believe me or like me for that matter…and I would never kidnap anyone."

Troy looked at them, "Give her a chance."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Troy do you know who this is?"

"Yes Ryan I'm quite aware of who this is; her name is Sadie and she is a wonderful aunt." He turned to Sadie, "I'm sorry about all this."

"It's all right; really. I'll just go."

"Wait," Kelsi said. "You do seem like the complete opposite of your brother…please stay."

Taylor sighed and then nodded, "Yeah…if Troy and Sharpay trust you then we should too."

Sadie gave a small smile, "Thank you."

Lizzie looked up and smiled, "Aunt Sadie!" She ran over to her aunt and hugged her.

"Hi sweetie how are you doing?"

"Good…I got a new dress!"

"And it's beautiful," she said smiling. "Where's Daniel?"

Sharpay pointed to the stairs, "He's sleeping."

After a few minutes of awkwardness Sadie was slowly accepted by the others including Ryan.

* * *

"All right it is now time for Lizzie to open her presents," Sharpay announced.

"Presents!" Lizzie squealed. "Mommy can I open this fiwst?"

"Sure; this one is from…Jason and Kelsi," she said as she read the card.

Lizzie opened the bag and smiled, "Mommy it's a doggie," she said as she hugged the stuffed animal.

"What do you say," Troy asked.

"Thank you!" She gave both Jason and Kelsi a hug. She then opened Taylor and Chad's gift which was a book.

"My turn," Ryan said as he handed Sharpay the gift he had brought. "This is from your Aunt Gabi as well."

Lizzie smiled and opened the present. It was yet another dress. "Mommy I got a flowew dress!"

Sharpay smiled, "It's lovely," she said to Ryan. "Oh and it came with a matching hat!"

Troy smiled as Lizzie placed the hat on her head. It was a little big and covered her eyes.

"I can't see."

Troy walked over to her and folded the front of the hat up, "How's that?"

"Good."

Sharpay walked over to the gift she and Troy had gotten for Lizzie. "And this is from your daddy and me."

Lizzie opened it and grinned from ear to ear. "A horsy," she exclaimed. "It looks like Dreamew!"

"That's why we got that one," Troy said. "We also got you this." He gave her a picture that was in a frame of Lizzie riding the horse.

"Mommy look!"

"Do you like it honey," she asked.

"Yep!" She hugged both Troy and Sharpay. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome."

* * *

"She's asleep," Sharpay said as she descended down the stairs. "Thanks for coming guys," she said to everyone.

"Of course," Kelsi said.

Sadie looked at her watch, "I should get going…my flight is at 9:00 tomorrow morning."

Sharpay nodded, "All right well thank you for coming." She gave her a hug.

"Thanks for inviting me," she said. She looked at everyone else, "Well…it was nice meeting you. Bye." When she walked out the door she sighed, glad to be out of there; even though they had sort of warmed up to her, she could still tell that they were rather tense.

"Why didn't anyone talk to her through dinner," Sharpay asked.

"I'm sorry Sharpay it's just a little weird seeing your ex-husband's relative in this house," Chad said bluntly.

"You still could have gotten to know her," she said.

"She's right," Troy said.

"Mommy," Lizzie called from her room.

She sighed, "I'll be back in a few minutes." She walked upstairs.

* * *

**Sorry to end it there; I'm running short on ideas, LOL. So please if you have one, I'd love to read it! Anyway things seemed a bit…tense at the end of the chapter. Think everything will be okay between Sharpay and everyone else (excluding Troy)? Please review and suggestions/ideas are welcome. Thanks. **


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you for the reviews; as always, they mean a lot!**

**A/N: Okay this one is going to have some focus on Chad and Taylor. Now I normally don't write about them so if it's choppy, now you know why! ;-)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**

_**Going Home, Ch. 24**_

After another few minutes of talking, Chad and Taylor decided it was time to go home since Matthew had fallen asleep in Taylor's lap.

Taylor turned to Troy, "Thank you for inviting us and I'm sorry for Chad's comment."

Chad looked befuddled, "What?"

Taylor simply shot him a look.

"Uh…it's okay," Troy said, trying to get over the awkwardness of the moment.

Sharpay walked back downstairs, "Thanks for coming," she said as she hugged her friends. Although she had been taken aback by what Chad said, she wasn't about to let it end her friendship with him or Taylor. "We'll see you again soon."

Taylor nodded, "Count on it," she said as she gestured to Chad to go.

"Bye guys," he said as he followed Taylor out the door.

Sharpay turned to Troy, "That was awkward to say the least."

"Tell me about it."

Taylor walked out to the car and placed Matthew in his car seat and then got into the car herself.

Chad climbed into the driver's seat and looked over at Taylor, "What was that about in there?"

"I was trying to undo your rude comment," she retorted.

He scoffed, "It wasn't rude; it was an observation Taylor. There's a difference," he said as he started the car and backed out of the driveway and started to drive home.

"Yes there is a difference; an observation is when you comment on what you're seeing in a person. The comment you made was just plain rude."

He sighed and continued to drive in silence.

The rest of the drive home was silent; Matthew was asleep and Chad and Taylor didn't feel like talking.

Once home, Taylor took Matthew upstairs and changed him into his pajamas. She then placed him into his crib, "Goodnight sweetie," she whispered. She kissed his forehead and backed away so Chad could say goodnight to their son as well.

"Night buddy," Chad said as he smiled at his son. "Remember to never make an observation out loud when you grow up; it might get you into trouble."

Taylor, shocked by what her husband just said, walked out of the room in a huff and went downstairs.

Chad walked out as well, leaving the door open just a little and followed Taylor downstairs.

She turned to him, "You a piece of work, you know that?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"'Never make an observation out loud because it might get you into trouble?' Exactly what are you trying to prove here," she asked, her voice rising.

"I wasn't trying to prove anything," he said, his voice rising to match hers.

She rolled her eyes, "Uh huh, and what was that whole thing this morning about with you just leaving the stupid basketball on the floor right where Matthew could have really gotten hurt?"

"Oh so now we're back to that," he snapped.

"_That_ could have caused Matthew to break his arm! Or do you just care about the fact that he has tried to pick the ball up a few times?"

"How can you say that? I love our son just as much as you do Taylor. Why else would I make sure to get out of work at 5:00 so I can be home in time to put him to bed and to have dinner? And why do you think I turned the promotion down?"

She sighed, "I do not doubt that you love him, Chad. I just…I just think that you're a little too careless sometimes."

"Yeah well it's not like I'm doing it on purpose," he said. "Besides what was that whole thing with you not calling when you had to stay at work a few hours later than usual?"

"I told you that I didn't call because my cell phone was dead, I tried to but the line was busy, and when I finally got through, no one was home!" She took a deep breath, "I need to just get out of here for a little while," she said as she grabbed her keys.

He walked over to her, "I think that even though I know you're angry and upset, you leaving would be the worst thing to do; even if it were only for a few hours," he said.

She wiped her eyes, "Then what do you suggest?"

"That we talk," he said gently as he took the keys from her and placed them back on the counter. "Please."

She nodded, "Okay."

He led her to the living room and the two sat down. "You know ever since we've been married we have never had a fight? I mean not like this," he said.

"Yeah," she said as she looked at the floor. "I always thought that we were perfect."

He chuckled, "Yeah well newsflash…we're not."

She shook her head and looked at him, "I'm sorry Chad…I'm sorry for saying what I did back at Troy and Sharpay's. It's just…there was already enough tension in that house; I didn't want to add more to it."

He nodded and moved towards her placing his arm over her shoulders, "I know," he said softly. "You know I'll never stop loving you right?"

She looked up at him, "I know but sometimes it just feels like you don't care; like when you don't call when you decide to have a last minute game with the guys or like the time when you didn't want to go out because you made plans to go to a game with the guys from work," she said softly.

"I'm sorry about that and I'll work on talking to you first about the latter and I do call; you are just always in such a hurry you know?"

She nodded, "I know…I'll work on that too." She could hear Matthew start to cry. She looked back at Chad, "We are so lucky you know that?"

"Yeah I do." He stood up and reached for her hand, "Come on let's check on him."

"All right." She took his hand and stood up and walked with him upstairs to Matthew's room.

* * *

"Tell her to feel better soon," Sharpay said as she walked Ryan to the door.

He nodded, "I will. I'll see you later all right?" He hugged her.

"Yeah, see ya." She closed the door behind him and walked over to Troy who was sitting on the couch. She walked over to him and sat beside him, "What a night."

"Tell me about it," he said as he turned to her. "I do hope that you're not angry with Chad for what he said."

She shook her head, "No, not angry. Just a little disappointed. I never really expected him…or any of them for that matter to be like that."

He sighed, "Well Sadie did just walk back into your life. You have to admit that it feels kind of strange."

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah but she and I were always close when I was married to Mark. I just couldn't bear to face her after I left. I remember leaving a message on her answering machine telling her that I was leaving and wasn't sure as to where I was going. That's part of the reason why I haven't heard from her in two years. The other part…well I think she felt guilty for having a brother like Mark. I mean she would try to stand up for me but…"

"But what," he asked when he heard her voice trail off.

She sighed, "But he ended up hurting her…and I'm not only talking about emotional hurt here."

He shook his head, "Does that man have one moral fiber in his body?"

"Probably not," she said as she got up. "Anyway I'm going to go check on the kids." She got up and walked upstairs to the kids' rooms.

Troy got up as well and walked into the kitchen to finish putting some dishes away when he heard Sharpay.

* * *

**2 Months Later…**

Sharpay placed Daniel on the floor of his room after changing his diaper. After throwing it away, she looked over at him wide-eyed. "Troy get in here!"

Troy, who was downstairs with Lizzie, looked over at her, "Should we see what's going on?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Good idea." He picked Lizzie up and walked upstairs into Daniel's room. "What's going…?" He stood there in shock, "Is he…"

She nodded, "He's crawling," she squealed. "Troy I can't believe our baby is crawling!"

"This is…wow," he said as he watched his son slowly move his arms and legs across the floor.

Lizzie giggled, "He looks like a cat mommy."

Sharpay smiled, "Yeah well did you know that when you were much younger you were doing the same thing?"

"I did," she asked shocked. "No I didn't! I didn't look like a kitty!"

She shook her head, "Quite the contrary my dear," Sharpay said as she kissed Lizzie's forehead. She then knelt down and picked Daniel up, "You are such a big boy!"

Daniel just smiled and laughed as his mom tickled him.

"I say we go out for dinner and celebrate," Troy said after a moment.

Sharpay nodded, "Good idea. What do you think honey," she asked Daniel. She was met with another smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Can I come too mommy," Lizzie asked.

"Of course you can sweetie! Did you think we were going to leave you here?"

She nodded.

Sharpay placed Daniel back on the floor and took Lizzie from Troy, "Honey we would never do that, especially when we are celebrating something that one of the two of you has done," she said smiling.

"So I can come," she asked, her smile returning.

"Yes."

"Okay!" Her happiness had been restored. She wriggled out of her mom's arms and ran into her room, but didn't quite make it. As she was running, she tripped over her feet and fell down. "Mommy!"

Sharpay and Troy (who had picked up Daniel) hurried over to her. "Honey are you okay," Sharpay asked as she helped Lizzie to her feet.

"My arm hurts!" She showed her mom the little red mark that was now on her arm.

Sharpay said a silent 'thank you,' glad that it wasn't anything serious. "Would you like some ice on there?"

She shook her head, "I have to put my celebrate dress on," she said, pointing to her closet.

Troy smiled, "You mean the dress that your grandma bought you last week?"

She nodded, "Yes. She said it was a special dress."

Sharpay stifled a laugh; Lizzie had misunderstood that when Troy's mother had said it was a special dress, she meant that it was special because she was buying it for her. "Well she was right," she said as she walked over to her closet and got the dress out.

Troy smiled, "While you two get changed I'm going to go call my parents."

Sharpay nodded, "Okay. Tell them I say hi."

"Will do," he said as he walked out of the room with Daniel still in his arms. "Should we tell grandma and grandpa what you did today?"

Daniel just smiled and giggled again as if to say yes.

He picked up the phone and dialed his parent's number. "Hey dad it's me…no everything's fine why do you ask," Troy asked. "Oh no Lizzie's fine; well she did fall down just now but that's only because she tripped. Anyway the reason I'm calling is because Daniel crawled for the first time today…yeah it was pretty exciting," he said with a smile. "Sure put mom on," he said rolling his eyes.

He knew that his mom was going to ask a hundred questions. "Hi mom…yes Lizzie's fine…I promise…Daniel is fine too…yes mom…yes," he said becoming irritated. "Well he crawled today." He had to hold the phone away from his ear so his mom wouldn't cause him to go deaf. He looked at Daniel, "Just wait until you start walking." He put the phone back to his ear, "No mom I didn't say that he was walking I was talking to…mom he's 7 months old…yes I know that is a young age to be walking, but he's not walking yet." By now he wanted to bang his head against the wall. "Okay mom I have to go…because Daniel needs a diaper change," he lied. "Okay I love you too. I'll tell her that. Bye." He hung up the phone and looked at his son, "Grandma says hi."

* * *

**Hehe I thought I'd end it on a funny note. So I hope you liked it! I tried my best with Chad and Taylor, so please don't criticize too much! Like I said, it was my first time really writing about them. So what do you think is going to happen next? Please review and suggestions/ideas are welcome! Thanks.**

**P.S. – Thank you to Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron and XxThaliaxX for suggesting I do something with Chad and Taylor!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you to everyone who suggested ideas and PM'd me with other ideas! I was (and am still having some problems) really blocked with this story, but I think I may have found something…**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**_**Going Home, Ch. 25**_

Troy walked back into Lizzie's room still rubbing his ear from his mother's excitement about Daniel crawling.

"There you are," Sharpay said.

No response.

"Troy," she said louder. "Troy!"

He looked at her, "Hmm?"

"Are you okay? Why are you not answering me?"

He shook his head, "Well you know how parents tend to get excited when their child or in this case grandchild achieves something?"

She nodded, "Ah your mom was just a little too excited and kind of screamed your ear off," she asked.

He nodded, "Exactly; so are you two almost ready to go?"

Lizzie smiled, "Yep! Look at my dress daddy!" She twirled around to show Troy the dress that came down to her ankles. It was purple with hearts all over it; seeing as it was also sleeveless, Troy's mom had taken the liberty of buying a matching t-shirt to go with it.

"It's gorgeous honey." He kissed her head.

"Mommy help," she said as she grabbed her hairbrush.

Sharpay cleared her throat, "What do you need to say?"

"Please mommy?"

Sharpay smiled, "Thank you." Sharpay brushed her hair and then put it in a half-ponytail. "There we go. I think we're ready now."

"Let's go then," Troy said as he made his way downstairs, Lizzie and Sharpay following close behind. He picked his keys up from the counter in the kitchen and placed Daniel in his carrier and then made his way out to the garage. "Here we go," Troy said as he placed Daniel into the car.

Sharpay watched him as she placed Lizzie in the car. "I think we need to get something…well bigger," she said. Troy currently had a two-door car that was just a little cramped in the back for two kids; even if they were small.

"Let's talk about that later," he said as he got in and drove to the restaurant.

Once there, the hostess escorted them to a table and brought a booster seat in for Lizzie and a high-chair in for Daniel. She handed Lizzie a 'kiddie menu' and said the waitress would come in a moment. ((Hehe, that's what the children's menu was always called whenever we went to restaurants when I was little)).

Lizzie picked up the crayons that the hostess had given her and started to color.

After ordering their food, Sharpay took the bottle of formula out that she had brought for Daniel and gave him the bottle. "Is that yummy," she asked as she fed him.

Troy smiled as he watched Sharpay feed Daniel. He looked up, "Dinner's here."

Lizzie looked up as well and smiled as the waitress placed her chicken fingers in front of her. She picked one up and as she did, her arm accidentally knocked over the glass of water that was next to her, thus causing it to spill all over her dress. Her eyes filled with tears in fear that her parents would be angry with her for spilling water.

Sharpay looked over at her, "Oops," she said as she helped Lizzie pick the glass up. "Let's go get that cleaned up."

"Mommy my dress," she cried. "I made it dirty!"

Sharpay handed Daniel over to Troy, "We'll be right back," she said.

"All right." He continued to feed Daniel.

"Come on honey," Sharpay said as she walked Lizzie to the ladies room.

Lizzie wiped her eyes, "Sorry mommy," she whimpered.

"Its okay sweetie, it happens to everyone." Sharpay took some paper towels and blotted some of the water from her dress. "Well I have good news and bad news for you," she said as she threw the paper towels away. "The good news is that I brought a change of clothes for you…just in case. The bad news is you're going to have to change into them."

"No!" Lizzie yelled. "I want to wear the dress grandma gave me!" She stomped her feet on the tiles.

"Elizabeth that is enough," Sharpay said as she carried Lizzie back to the table, grabbed the bag and walked back into the bathroom. She managed to get the dress off of Lizzie who was still screaming about having to changer her clothes. After putting the change of clothes on, Sharpay looked at her. "Do you want to go home? Because if you don't stop this right now we will," she said sternly.

Lizzie quieted down and wiped her eyes, "No," she said softly.

"Then I suggest you calm down right now."

She nodded and slowly walked out of the bathroom and back to the table where she sat down and pouted.

Troy looked over at Sharpay, "What happened?"

"Let's just say we had a difference of opinion," she said. "How is Daniel doing?"

"He has almost finished his formula," he said, showing her the bottle.

She smiled, "That's my boy." Her cell phone then rang, "I forgot to turn it to vibrate," she said blushing. She took it out of her purse and opened it, "Hello?" Her face soon changed to that of shock. "What? Are you sure…I see," she said as she bit her lip. "Thank you," she said quietly as she hung up the phone and placed it back into her purse. She looked at Troy, fear in her eyes.

He looked up at her, "What was that about?"

She took a deep breath, "That was my lawyer…she said that Mark may get out on bail," she said softly.

"Oh boy." Troy set Daniel back into his high-chair and put his arms around Sharpay, "We won't let him near the house or Lizzie okay?"

"The last time you said that, he still managed to get her," she said as she sniffled. "I don't want him near my baby," she said as she looked over at Lizzie who was playing with her food; she was still pouting but was starting to get hungry. "What are we supposed to do," she asked as she looked at Troy.

"Well you have that restraining order against him so if he even tries to come near either of you he will go back to jail."

"Yeah but what if he gets her again," she asked, referring to when Mark had succeeded in taking Lizzie from the two while they were at the park.

"He won't," Troy said. "Come on, let's finish dinner; we'll figure something out later."

She nodded, "Okay."

* * *

**2 Days Later…**

Sharpay walked through the aisles of the grocery store, looking for all the items on her list. She and Troy had talked all night and decided that if Lizzie and Daniel ever needed a sitter that they would bring the two over to either Sharpay's father's house or to Troy's parent's house.

She walked into the break aisle and took out a loaf and placed it in the shopping cart. As she crossed if off her list, she felt someone bump into the cart. "Oh I'm sorry are you…?" She froze. "Mark."

"Hiya Shar," he said as he walked over to her. "It's been a while."

"Get away from me," she said through gritted teeth. She turned and started walking in the other direction.

Mark stopped the cart and took her arm, "I want to see my daughter, Sharpay. Where is she?"

"Get your hand off of me." She swung her arm so she was free from his grasp. "And you are currently violating your restraining order; I will call the police," she said, reaching for her purse.

He backed away, "Fine but don't expect me to just let this go," he growled.

Sharpay quickly walked away from him, checked out, and hurried out to her car. She quickly placed the items into the trunk and then got into the car and put the key in the ignition; only when she turned it, nothing happened. "Not now," she said as she tried to start the car. As she tried once more, she heard a tap on the window. She turned to see Mark standing there. She opened the door, "Now what do you want," she yelled.

"It appears you're having some car trouble," he said with a menacing look on his face.

"You…you bastard," she growled. "Stay the hell away from me!"

"Not until I see my daughter," he shot back.

"That is not going to happen…ever!" She got back into the car and turned the key, praying for the car to respond.

"You're not going anywhere Sharpay," he said. Just as he was about to grab her arm, he felt someone grab his arm and turn him around.

"Get away from her…now," Sadie said.

He looked at her in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Does it really matter? Get the hell away from her!"

"Never scream at me Sadie!" He slapped her across the face.

She placed her hand on her cheek. "You are going to regret that."

"Oh and why is that," he asked, mocking her.

A car pulled up and screeched to a halt. A police officer got out, "Freeze! Put your hand in the air where I can see them," he yelled.

Mark scowled at his sister, "How dare you!"

Sadie simply watched as Mark was taken away. She then hurried over to Sharpay who had been watching the entire scene play out. "Are you okay," she asked as she helped Sharpay out of the car.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around Sadie, "Thank you," she said softly.

Sadie just hugged her friend as she cried. "Good thing I decided to go to this store," she said.

Sharpay pulled back and wiped her eyes, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything," she said. "But how…"

"I wanted to come and visit," she said. "And I needed to get a few things from the store. I was at the other end of the aisle when I saw Mark grab you. That's when I called the cops."

She nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

"I don't know what I would have done had you not been there," Troy said as he hugged Sadie. She had given Sharpay a ride home. "Thank you." 

"Sharpay is like a sister to me, Troy. I would do anything for her," she said with a small smile.

He looked at Sharpay, "Are you sure you still want to go out for dinner tonight?"

She nodded, "Your parents know what to do in case he comes back…not that he will since he's in jail again," Sharpay said.

"All right." He looked over at Sadie, "Would you like to join us? We're having dinner with the same people you met at Lizzie's birthday."

"Um…I don't think that is such a good idea," she said, remembering how they treated her.

Sharpay shook her head, "Nonsense. If they can't accept you now then they're just…ignorant." She took Sadie's hand, "Please come."

"I guess I could…"

"Great," Troy said.

* * *

After dropping Lizzie and Daniel off at Troy's parent's house, they drove to the restaurant where they saw Chad and Taylor waiting for them. 

"Fancy seeing you here," Sharpay said as she hugged the two.

Not long after, Ryan and Gabi arrived as did Jason and Kelsi.

Ryan looked at his sister as they sat down. "What happened to your arm?"

Sharpay had yet to tell any of them what had happened that day.

"Mark came back," she said quietly.

"He what," Ryan nearly yelled.

"Calm down Ryan; he's back in jail…S…" She looked over and smiled as she stood up. "Sadie basically saved me," she said as she brought Sadie over to the table.

"What is she doing here," Chad asked.

"She's here because she saved my life Chad! She's not like Mark," Sharpay said defending Sadie.

Ryan looked over at Sadie and gave her a small smile. "Thank you for helping my sister." He walked over to her and hugged her.

"She's only my best friend," Sadie said as she returned the hug, glad that at least one of the people at the table was now accepting her.

"I agree with what Ryan said," Gabi said as she smiled at Sadie. "I don't know what any of us would have done if you hadn't been there."

Sharpay smiled and looked at the others, hoping they would have a similar response.

Kelsi nodded, "What Gabi said; and I'm sorry for not…well for not exactly being the most welcoming person when I met you."

"Thank you," Sadie said.

Jason smiled and took Kelsi's hand, "Kelsi's right; I'm sorry too." He shook her hand.

Troy smiled and looked over at Chad and Taylor expectantly. "Well?"

Taylor took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Sadie…for not believing Troy and Sharpay when they said you weren't anything like your brother." She looked over at Chad, as did everyone else.

He sighed, "Yeah I'm sorry too…for the same reasons as Taylor's." He gave Sadie a small smile.

She smiled at them and sat down in the empty chair that was next to Sharpay. "Thank you," she said to all of them.

After getting their food, Taylor looked over at Chad, "Now?"

He nodded, "I guess this would be a good time."

Taylor stood up, "Um Chad and I need to tell you guy something," she said as she took his hand.

* * *

**Hmm, what do Chad and Taylor have to tell everyone? And I apologize about the language there. I needed it for dramatic effect, LOL. Anyway please review! Thanks.**

**P.S. – I don't know how I did it, but the writer's block just kind of fizzled out. Also, if anyone has any ideas for something with Ryan and Gabi, I'd love to hear them…or even for Jason and Kelsi for that matter! Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I have been told that I need more drama in this story so along with some happy stuff; more drama is going to be added…**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

**A/N #2: There is minimal violence in this chapter (very, very minimal) so I just wanted to warn you about that.**

**P.S. – Drama warning!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**_**Going Home, Ch. 26**_

Before Chad and Taylor could say anything, Sadie's cell phone rang.

"I'm sorry," she said, grabbing the phone. She looked at the caller ID and quickly stood up, "I'll be right back." She hurried off.

"That was…weird," Chad said as he watched her. He still had his doubts about her and he was becoming more convinced now that they were true. "Anyway," he said as he took Taylor's hand, "Taylor is pregnant," he said proudly.

Sharpay stood up and walked over to the two, "Congratulations, that's wonderful!"

"Thank you," Taylor said.

"How far along are you," Kelsi asked.

"10 weeks," Taylor answered.

Gabi smiled, "Well congratulations, that's wonderful."

Sharpay sat back down and looked at Troy, "Everything all right?"

He nodded slowly and looked over at Chad who simply raised his eyebrows at him. "Everything's fine," Troy said as he glanced in Sadie's direction. But everything wasn't fine; something was up with Sadie. Why would she hurry away like that for a phone call?

Sadie held the phone to her ear, "Well how much is it this time," she asked. She nodded, "I'll see what I can do…Well I'm sorry about that but I had to…Yes, I know." She sighed, "I'll call him a little later. Bye." She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She walked back over to the table, "I'm sorry but I have to get going…that was a business call," she lied.

Sharpay looked up at her, "You're going back to California when you just got here today?" She looked at her, rather puzzled.

"No but I do need to get to my computer," she said as she grabbed her things. "It was nice chatting with you all," she said as she left.

Troy turned to Sharpay, "Now that was odd."

She shrugged, still completely oblivious to what Troy was alluding to, "She said she was busy."

Chad wanted so badly to tell Sharpay that she was wrong but he could feel Taylor's hand on his arm. He looked over at her. "She deserves to know," Chad said quietly.

"And she will; but now is not a good time," she said as she rubbed his arm.

* * *

Once everyone had finished eating, Sharpay excused herself to go to the restroom. 

Chad watched as she walked away. When he saw that she was out of earshot, he looked at the group, "Okay now tell me that you guys still think Sadie is a saint."

Troy sighed, "Well the fact that she had to leave so suddenly was a little weird."

"She's up to something," Ryan said as he looked over at Chad.

"Who is up to something," Sharpay asked from behind him.

"No one," Ryan said a little too quickly.

She gave him a look, "Ryan what's going on?"

Troy walked over to her, "I think it's time we get going," he said. "We need to talk."

She looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"We just…do," he said as he said goodbye to everyone and congratulated Chad and Taylor once more.

* * *

Sadie parked her car in front of the building and slowly got out. She looked at the building for a moment before walking into it. After showing her ID, she was escorted to the visiting area. When she saw him, she sat down across from him. 

"Took you long enough," he said as he watched her sit down.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, I was having dinner with…them. Besides you called at a very bad time; I have a feeling that they are becoming suspicious of me now."

He shrugged, "Let them. I just want my daughter back," he said, leaning forward.

"After the scene you caused today I highly doubt that's going to happen," she said.

He pounded his fist on the table, thus causing her to jump back. "I don't care about any scenes," he sneered. "Just get the money."

She nodded, "I already have it; the first half was for today…but then you just had to blow it. The second half should be enough." She looked up and saw another person sit down beside her. "Here, take it. I don't want to be involved in this anymore than I have to be."

"Good job Sadie; this will be enough to get Mark out of here after tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? How on earth are you going to get out tomorrow? You were just sent back here today!"

The person turned to her, "I'm a very good lawyer, Sadie. How else do you think he made bail yesterday?"

She shook her head, "That's it. I can't let you do this to them." She was about to stand up when he stopped her.

"Don't you dare cross me," he said in a low voice.

She nodded, "I'm sorry," she said in a shaky voice. She looked at the floor; what was she getting herself into here? She looked back up at him, "Just don't hurt anyone."

Mark smiled wryly, "I will do whatever it takes to get my daughter back."

* * *

Sharpay walked back downstairs after having put Lizzie to bed. "Troy what is going on and why were you and Chad exchanging glances like that at dinner," she asked as she sat next to him on the couch. 

"Don't you think it was just a little ironic that Sadie left so quickly at dinner," he asked her.

She shrugged, "She said it was business."

"Yeah but what kind of business?"

She leaned back, stunned, "Don't tell me you think she's up to something, Troy. You are turning into Chad here."

"Yeah well I think Chad's right." He looked straight into her eyes, "I don't think that Sadie is the person we think she is."

"She saved my life Troy!"

He glanced at her, "Don't you think it was a little convenient that she just happened to be at the store at the exact same time that Mark was there?"

Sharpay, who was about to stand up, sat back down and looked at Troy. Was it possible that Sadie was in town for a completely different reason? "Sh-She did say that she was here to visit," she said softly.

"Yeah but who was she here to visit," he asked her.

She looked at him, "She wouldn't."

He shrugged, "She could though."

"That is just…it's…not…"

"Possible," he finished for her. "I think it is Shar. I think that she is the one who got him out in the first place."

She shook her head, "No. I will not believe that," she said as she held back tears. "I don't know how you can say something so awful about her!" She stood up and went upstairs to their room and sat down on the bed and allowed the tears to fall down her face.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later…**

Sadie sat in the back of the courtroom and watched as Mark's lawyer made his case. She wanted to badly to leave and tell Sharpay what was about to happen but then she remembered what Mark said to her.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Sadie I just want to see my daughter again. You know that; and you know that I shouldn't be here in the first place," he said to her through the window._

"_You attacked him, Mark! Why should I help you?"_

_He looked at her, "Because when you got into trouble I helped you…now it's your turn to return the favor."_

_She nodded, knowing that he was right. "Okay," she said softly._

_**End Flashback.**_

She watched as Mark's lawyer sat back down and shook Mark's hand.

Mark looked back at her and smiled slyly.

After the judge told Mark that he was free to go, he stood up and walked over to Sadie, "Looks like I am a free man."

"Good for you," she said dryly.

He grabbed her arm, "Don't you take that tone with me," he growled.

"Mark," his lawyer warned. "Although I may be a good lawyer, you do know that if you do anything to break you parole…"

He nodded, "I know that! I don't plan on doing anything to break it," he said.

"As long as you know that," he said. "You're a free man; don't do anything stupid," he said as he walked away.

Sadie stood up, "I don't want to do this Mark. It will just cause them too much pain…"

"What about me, huh? What about the pain that I have been through? I haven't been able to see my daughter for a rather long time now Sadie."

"I know but…"

He looked at her, "You owe me remember?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Good." He sat down next to her, "Where's the car?"

"Parked out front," she said as she handed him the keys.

"Good girl," he said as he got up.

Sadie got up as well, "Mark please don't!" But it was too late; he had reached the car and drove off before she could say anything more.

Mark pulled over and opened the glove compartment and smiled to himself, "Good job Sadie," he said as he placed the item he was looking for into his coat pocket.

* * *

Neither Troy nor Sharpay had heard anything from Sadie in the last month. She called once to say she was back in California but that was a few days after the dinner. Sharpay started to believe Troy and the others about Sadie...

* * *

Troy sat in the family room with Daniel in his lap as he watched him try to turn the page of the pop-up book he was reading. He smiled as he watched the little boy finally get it and see the next picture. 

Sharpay walked into the room, "All right I'm going to go pick up the prescription for Lizzie," she said as she took her keys out of her purse.

Troy looked up, "Sounds good; is Lizzie still asleep?"

She nodded, "Yeah; she'll probably wake up within the next few minutes or so. Anyway…" She was stopped by the doorbell. "I got it," she said since she was closer.

"Okay," he said, turning his attention back to Daniel.

Sharpay walked to the door and opened it. "You."

Troy looked up, knowing something wasn't right.

"How did you get out so quickly," she asked him.

"Let's just say I have good connections on the outside," he sneered.

"They were right," Sharpay murmured to herself. "They were right about her." Sharpay thought for a moment, _So that's why we haven't heard anything from Sadie ever since that night, _she thought.

"What was that," Mark asked as he moved closer to Sharpay.

"N-Nothing," she said.

Troy placed Daniel into the playpen and walked over to the door, "Sharpay what…" He looked at Mark in shock, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my daughter of course."

"Get out," Troy said in a low voice.

Mark just laughed, "I'd like to see you try and make me," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the gun. "Now where is my daughter?"

"You're not going anywhere near her," Sharpay barely got out. "Just…leave." She tried to close the door on him, but he was too strong for her.

He slammed the door open, thus causing Sharpay to bang her head against the wall and fall to the floor.

"Sharpay!" Troy ran over to her but then heard Daniel begin to cry; the sound of the slamming door scared him.

Mark took this opportunity to run up the stairs and go into Lizzie's room. He picked up the sleeping child and walked back downstairs.

"Put her down," Troy said, walking towards him.

Mark simply pointed the gun towards Lizzie, who was still asleep. "Take another step and she's gone forever." He ran out of the house, Lizzie still in his arms and put her into the car and then got in.

Troy looked out the door, tears beginning to stream down his face and made sure to see the car before Mark sped off. He put Daniel, who was now calmer back into his playpen and ran to Sharpay. "Wake up," he pleaded, as the tears fell freely down his face, "Sharpay please, wake up."

* * *

**Dramatic, huh? Thank you to GilmoreGirlAddict for inspiring to do something like this; yes it is kind of unrealistic that Mark would get out after just going back to jail, but then again, just how much has Sadie been helping him? And will Sharpay be all right? Please review! Thanks.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow that was a lot of reviews for one chapter, hehe. All right so here is the update you have all been asking for…some more than others. Cough…lipshake…cough. ;-)**

**A/N: Drama alert! But then again you probably already knew there would be drama in this chapter!**

**Random Note: Here's something interesting: as I was writing this chapter, it began to POUR outside and there was some thunder and lightening. That isn't what got me though. The fact that I then heard TORNADO SIRENS kind of…well…made me a bit surprised. I looked outside and saw that the sky had turned a lovely shade of dark blue/green. Then I heard that there was a tornado about…oh…2 or 3 miles from here. YIPES! Talk about creepy. ANYWAY…**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**_**Going Home, Ch. 27**_

_Troy looked out the door, tears beginning to stream down his face and made sure to see the car before Mark sped off. He put Daniel, who was now calmer back into his playpen and ran to Sharpay. "Wake up," he pleaded, as the tears fell freely down his face, "Sharpay please, wake up."_

Sharpay's eyes slowly fluttered open. She winced in pain and put a hand to her head. "T-Troy?"

He nodded, "Thank goodness you're awake," he said through his tears. He very gently picked her up and brought her over to the couch where he gently laid her down.

She rubbed her head and looked up at him, "What happened?"

"Um…well Mark…he came by and uh…" He tried to talk through the tears that would not stop flowing down his face, but it proved to be rather difficult.

She could feel a few tears form in her eyes as she slowly remembered what happened. "Did he…?"

He nodded, "He…he took her Shar," he said quietly.

Even though she was in a great deal of pain from the fall, she sat up, "No! Not my baby," she cried into Troy's shoulder.

He held her as she cried, "We'll find her."

There came a cry from the playpen that was adjacent to where the two were sitting. Daniel had pulled himself up and was trying to reach for his parents to pick him up.

Sharpay shook her head, "I can't take care of him right now…I know that sounds horrible…"

"No it doesn't," he said as he wiped his eyes. He walked over to the infant, picked him up, and hurried over to the phone and called several people. First he called the police and told them what had happened; luckily Troy had seen the car that Mark was driving and was able to give as much detail as he could. Next he called his parents, followed by Sharpay's father. Troy's parents volunteered to look after Daniel while Sharpay and Troy looked for Lizzie. He then called Ryan and Gabi who said that they were coming right over. He got the same response from Chad and Taylor, Jason and Kelsi, and Zeke who was currently in town from Chicago, where he resided.

Troy hung up the phone and walked back to Sharpay who was now sobbing. "She'll be all right…"

She looked at him, tears flowing down her face, "This is my fault Troy! I should have listened to you about Sadie!" When she said her name, her face became angry. "If I listened to Chad then…"

He pulled her in close to him, "No don't go blaming yourself; this is not your fault, do you hear me," he said loudly. "This is in no way your fault Sharpay. No one expected you to believe us when we became suspicious of her; she put up a great façade."

She pushed him away and slowly stood up as she had forgotten about the pounding headache she currently had. She hurried as fast as she could (which was not very fast) to the door when she heard the doorbell. Expecting to see Mark with handcuffs and a police officer holding Lizzie, she opened the door…her face immediately fell and she began to cry again. "She's gone Ryan," she cried into her brother's shirt.

Ryan wrapped his arms around his sister as he and Gabi walked into the house. "But the police will find her," he assured her.

"But what if they don't?"

Gabi came to Sharpay's other side, "Don't say that Sharpay. They will find Lizzie and I'm sure that when they do she will be just fine…"

The words "just fine" echoed in Sharpay's head. "Oh dear Lord," Sharpay said as she hurried into the kitchen. She started bawling when she saw what was on the table: Lizzie's seizure medication. "No!" She cried.

Troy hurried over to her and walked her back into the living room.

"Is there anything we can actually do to help," Ryan asked as he took Sharpay's hand in his.

"Pray," Troy said quietly. "Pray that Lizzie will be all right and that that scum will rot in jail for the rest of his natural life," he said with venom in his voice.

Seeing that the door was already open, Chad and Taylor walked into the house and over to the four adults. "We came as fast as we could," Chad said.

When Sharpay saw Chad, she only began to cry harder. "I'm…so…sorry," she sobbed.

Chad walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, "What are you sorry for? There isn't anything you need to be sorry for, Shar."

She sniffled and looked at him, "I should have listened to you!" She placed her face back into his shirt and continued to cry as Taylor rubbed her back, not knowing what other way to console her.

He shook his head, "Don't even think about that right now; it's a non-issue," he said as he held her tighter. He felt as though he was partly to blame for Sharpay doing this to herself as he was the one who suggested that Sadie wasn't everything she said she was.

Not too long after, Troy's parents and Sharpay's father arrived. All they could do was offer support. David (Sharpay's father) walked over to his daughter and sat beside her and let her simply cry into his shirt like she did when she was little and had gotten hurt. It now pained him to see her like this.

Zeke drove up to the house and just sat in the car for a moment. He began to relive his childhood as he remembered when his father, out of spite for his mother remarrying, kidnapped his little brother and held him hostage for a week. It was the worst week of Zeke's life, as he had been watching his brother that day. Slowly, he got out of the car and walked into the house. He greeted his friends and then went to Sharpay's side and did what everyone else had done for her.

* * *

Lizzie slowly began to wake up. She was no longer in her bed. She could tell that she was no longer in her bed because whatever she was in was moving. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a car…was it her mom's car? She looked around. No. Was it her daddy's (Troy is known as daddy, just so you know) car? No. This car was one that she did not recognize. She wasn't sitting in a car seat; instead she was just buckled into the back seat of the car. She looked around her and saw that neither one of her parents was with her. Now she was scared. 

Where was she? Who was that man with the brown hair driving? Then a horrible memory came into her head. She remembered this man…he was the same man who had taken her from the park just last year. This was the same man who held some sort of scary looking sharp thing in his hand as her mom and daddy tried to get him to let her go. She wasn't sure at first, but when the man glanced back at her, she knew that it was him. Her heart skipped a beat as she recognized the face. Then she did what any scared little 4 year old would do: she began to cry.

"Mommy!"

"No, its daddy," he said in a very scary voice (at least to her it was scary).

She shook her head, "I want my mommy!" She cried.

But he ignored her; instead, he pulled up to some building and got out of the car, walked around, and opened her door. "Come on," he said as he unbuckled her seatbelt.

"No!" She tried her best to pull away from him, but he was too strong for her. "Daddy!" She cried. The stuffed horse that she had been holding the entire time fell from her grasp as he took her from the car.

He smiled wryly, "That's right, I'm your daddy."

She shook her head, "No you are not my daddy!" She yelled through her tears. "I want daddy Troy!"

Now furious, he slapped her across the face. "He is not your father! I am your father you little brat!" He grabbed her arm and literally dragged her through the door.

She looked around; there were two beds, a bathroom, a couch, a desk, and a TV. This certainly wasn't anything she recognized. She continued to cry. "I want mommy and daddy!"

He picked her up and threw her on the bed, "I am your daddy Elizabeth! I am the one who sat by your mother as she went through 10 hours of labor with you." He was now in her face.

Lizzie shook her head, "No! You hitted me! You hitted mommy and made her cry," she said, remembering the horrible nights when her mom would come into her room and soothe her as she cried. What Sharpay did not know was that Lizzie could see that her mom had been crying as well.

This only made Mark angrier. He took his hands and grabbed her wrists and threw her on to the other bed. "Shut the hell up you little brat!" He yelled.

But Lizzie continued to cry. Then she began to have a very strange feeling. "Mommy," she said as she slowly stopped crying and fell down on to the bed and began to jerk around violently.

Mark saw this and just looked at her for a moment, "Stop it!" When she didn't stop, he slapped her face, "I said stop it!" Yet her body continued to shake.

* * *

**That Evening…**

The police had come and gone several times that day, each asking the same questions over and over again. "Where was she last seen? What kind of car was the person who took her driving? Did you see the license plates?"

Troy was ready to kick them out, but at the same time he knew they were just doing their jobs.

Troy's parents took Daniel home with them once they saw that there was nothing they could do except hope for the best.

Kelsi sat on the living room couch next to Gabi. "What are we supposed to do," Kelsi asked as she looked over at Gabi.

She shook her head, "Just…be here for them," she said as she looked up at Troy and Sharpay.

Taylor walked over to Kelsi and Gabi and sat down, not saying anything. "I can't believe this is happening," she said quietly.

Chad, Ryan, and Jason were talking in the kitchen.

"We should get out there and find her," Chad said.

"No; let the police do that," Ryan said as he stopped Chad from leaving. "Besides he could be…armed with something," he said, whispering the last part so that he wouldn't upset Troy and Sharpay any more than they already were.

Just then the doorbell rang. Sharpay, who had been resting her head on Troy's shoulder for the last half hour jumped up and ran to the door, as did everyone else. She opened the door expecting the police. Instead, she saw the last person she wanted to ever see: Sadie.

"What the hell are you doing here," she said in a low, very un-Sharpay like voice.

Sadie just stood there for a moment. "I'm probably the last person you…."

"Damn right," Troy said as he walked up to her. "Get the hell out of here before I call the police and have you arrested."

Sharpay shook her head, "No."

Troy and the other looked at her, "What?" Ryan asked, shocked.

She looked at them, "I for one would like to know what you were thinking helping that lowlife piece of dirt get out of jail," she said, looking back at Sadie.

"Well you see that's what…"

Troy stopped her, "You were the one who got him out the first time aren't you? And this last time when you got the phone call at the restaurant…that was Mark on the phone wasn't it?"

No response.

"Wasn't it!" He yelled.

She flinched, not expecting Troy to react like that. "Y-Yes," she said quietly.

Sharpay wiped her eyes, "Because of you, my baby is out there with that…lunatic. Because of you, she could be having a seizure, she could be bruised from head to toe from him…let that be forever on your conscience," she said with venom in her eyes. "Now get out of here."

"Sharpay…"

"I said get out of here!" She took her hand and pushed the woman out of her house and slammed the door shut behind her. Just as she did, she slumped down to the floor and began to sob.

Troy knelt down beside her and helped her over to the couch and held her as she cried.

"She's sick Troy…I can feel it," she cried, "I just know that something has happened to my baby!"

* * *

Lizzie was now sound asleep, as she had been for the past several hours. Mark sat on the other bed and wondered what had just happened. _She was having a temper tantrum,_ he thought to himself as he looked at her. As he slowly walked over to her, she began to shake again. "Damn it," he said to himself. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know that she had epilepsy. He didn't know that she was on medication that helped to control seizures such as the one she had a few hours ago and the one she was having now. Not that he knew that this was a seizure. 

About 30 seconds later she stopped shaking and started to make a choking sound…no it was more of a gagging sound. She was lying on her back and he could hear her begin to choke on something. He took his foot and placed it under her back and pushed her so she was now on her side. The vomit she had been choking on made its way out of her system. "What the hell is wrong with you," he asked in disgust. He thought about taking her to the ER but he knew that he would be recognized if he did. He was sure that the police were everywhere by now looking for her.

* * *

**Next Morning, 8:00 AM**

Officer Peter Davis who had been the first to arrive at the Bolton's home had been driving around the city searching for the tan Toyota. He slammed his foot on the brake, causing both him and his partner to practically fly forward.

"What is it," his partner asked.

He pointed to the tan Toyota in front of the building. "That has to be it," he said as he looked at the description Troy had given to him.

"Pete, there are over 1,000 tan cars in this city; let alone Toyotas," he pointed out.

He shook his head, "Yeah but do they all have a little stuffed horse next to them?" He pointed out the stuffed animal that was next to the tire of the car. He looked at his partner, "Well what are you waiting for? Call for backup! And make sure to notify the family."

He nodded and did as he was told. Within minutes, several police cars arrived, all with their headlights off so they wouldn't scare Mark away.

Officer Davis then took the information he took down from Troy and found the phone number. He took out his phone and dialed the number.

* * *

It was now 8:30 AM. Lizzie had been gone for nearly 20 hours, but it seemed like forever to Troy and Sharpay. When he heard the phone ring, Troy picked it up before the first ring finished. "Hello," he answered frantically. Relief poured over his face as he looked over at his friends and family and then at Sharpay. "They found them."

* * *

Mark glanced over at Lizzie who was once again sound asleep. He hadn't bothered to clean her up, thus causing her to have to sleep in her own filth. It wasn't until he heard a faint knock at the door that he began to worry. He slowly walked over to it and opened the door, only to be bombarded by police. 

He was quickly thrown against the wall and searched for any weapons and sure enough they found the gun he had in the car tucked into his sock. Once that was taken from him, he was escorted (to put it nicely) out to one of the squad cars and taken away.

Officer Davis walked over to the little girl and shook his head when he saw her. "Someone get me a towel," he said. One of his fellow officers handed him a few moist towels. He then proceeded to slowly pick her up and wiped her face and clothing as best he could. He then pulled up her sleeves and winced at the sight. He then saw on her wrist what Mark had not seen: the medical bracelet that said she had epilepsy. He sighed and had to wipe his eyes. "What a fool," he said to himself as he looked at the sleeping 4 year old in his arms. The important thing, however, was that she was safe. He carried her with him out to his squad car and gently placed her in the backseat. His partner sat back there as well so she would be able to rest her head on something other than the seat.

"We are about to make one family extremely relieved," he said as he got into the car and drove to the house.

* * *

Everyone was now much more relaxed and glad to know that Lizzie had been found and Mark had been arrested. This time he wasn't even going to get so much as a hearing; the fact that he not only kidnapped his daughter but also neglected to do anything when she had her seizures…except hit her that is, was proof enough that he would be spending a long, long time in jail. 

Sharpay ran to the door when she heard the loud knocking.

* * *

**Well we all know who is on the other side of the door. Oh and what do you think is going to happen with Sadie? I hope you liked this chapter; I tried to make it as dramatic as possible (I'm trying my hand at that, LOL). Anyway please tell me what you thought! So review and thanks!**

** P.S. - It's still pouring. LOL  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed that chapter. **

**A/N: I'm not going to make this chapter as long for a couple of reasons: I don't feel like writing a long chapter and I don't feel well…I'm very tired but I had to get this idea out before it ran away from me!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**_**Going Home, Ch. 28**_

_Sharpay ran to the door when she heard the loud knocking._

Before opening it, she stopped and took a deep breath, praying that it was actually the police with Lizzie this time. She opened the door and cupped her hands over her mouth when she saw the sleeping little girl in Officer Davis's arms. "My baby," she barely managed to get out as she reached for Lizzie. As she took her into her arms, she held her close, "I'm so glad you're safe," she said, tears streaming down her face. She looked up at the officer, "Thank you for finding my daughter."

He nodded, "Anytime ma'am," he said, trying not to get too emotional. After all, he saw this kind of thing everyday. He spoke to Sharpay and Troy for a few minutes about what was going to happen to Mark.

"Put him in there for life," Troy said as he walked up behind Sharpay and kissed Lizzie's head.

Sharpay didn't care that Lizzie's clothes weren't exactly…clean. All she cared about was the person beneath the soiled shirt. She looked up at the officer, "I know I'm going to regret this, but do you know what happened that caused her to be sick," she asked, examining Lizzie's clothes.

"Well after finally getting everything out of your ex-husband, we determined that she had at least 2 major seizures," he said carefully.

More tears poured out of Sharpay's eyes, "You poor thing," she said, grasping Lizzie even tighter. "Thank you," she said to Officer Davis.

He nodded and after another few moments left the house.

Troy walked over to Sharpay who was now on the couch with Lizzie in her lap. He looked up at everyone, "Thank you for all your support," he said as he wiped a few tears that were falling down his face.

Chad nodded, "I know you would have done the same for us if something like this had happened," he said as he took Taylor's hand.

Ryan looked closely at Lizzie, "Sharpay what are those on her arms?"

Sharpay looked at her arms, "That…bastard," she said through her teeth. "Bruises. They're bruises," she said as she wiped her eyes again.

Lizzie's eyes slowly began to flutter open. She was scared at first; she was in another location…but as her eyes surveyed the room, she knew that she was home. She looked at her mom, "Mommy," she hoarsely.

"Yes it's me honey," Sharpay said, relieved that Lizzie had woken up. "And daddy's here too."

Lizzie looked over at Troy and gave him a small smile. She flinched when she saw everyone else in the room.

Troy looked up at everyone, "I think that…"

Jason shook his head, "You don't have to say anymore; we'll see you later," he said, knowing exactly what Troy was going to say. He walked over to him and shook Troy's hand, "I'm glad that she's all right." He would have hugged Sharpay had Lizzie not been so scared at the moment with how many other people were surrounding her. He placed his hand on Sharpay's shoulder, "Anytime you need anything…"

She nodded, "Thank you."

Ryan hugged his sister and looked down at Lizzie and kissed her forehead, "Welcome home honey," he said softly. He then walked over to Troy and started to shake his hand, but gave in and hugged his brother-in-law. "I'm glad she's safe."

"So am I," Troy said as he returned the hug.

After everyone said goodbye and left, Sharpay turned her full attention back to Lizzie. As she rubbed her back, she could feel Lizzie flinch. "What's wrong honey," she asked as she lifted her shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw her back. "That son of a…" Had Lizzie not been in the room she would have filled in the blank.

Troy looked at the bruises that were on Lizzie's back and held back a few more tears. How could anyone, including Mark do something like that to a child? Did the man have any morals whatsoever? "How did you get these honey," he asked Lizzie.

She looked at Troy, "He hitted me," she said. Her eyes were now glassy. She looked over at Sharpay, "I didn't mean to get scared mommy," she said as if this was her fault.

Sharpay shook her head, "Honey you have nothing to be sorry about," she said as she continued to hold her daughter in her arms. "It is not your fault for getting scared or having a seizure."

Lizzie nodded and allowed the tears that had been threatening to fall down her face to come down. She rested her head on Sharpay's shoulder and looked over at Troy and smiled softly, glad to be home.

* * *

**3 Days Later…**

Lizzie was slowly getting back to her old self again; she had finally slept through the night without waking up screaming or running into Troy and Sharpay's room. She was also able to tell her parents most of what happened with the exception of the seizures; she did not remember that part happening. All she remembered was being taken away in a car by the scary man, him hitting and yelling at her, and Lizzie being scared out of her mind.

Troy and Sharpay decided to have a dinner party to not only celebrate the fact that their daughter was safe, but also for Chad and Taylor; the two were long overdue an actual 'congratulations' dinner.

* * *

Kelsi walked over to Gabi, Sharpay, and Taylor and sat down. "How are you feeling so far Tay," she asked. 

Taylor smiled, "Pretty good with the exception of some morning sickness here and there," she said.

"I really am happy for the two of you," Sharpay said as she hugged her good friend.

"Thank you," Taylor said. "So how is Lizzie doing," she asked, nodding in Lizzie's direction.

"Better than she was when we finally got her back," Sharpay said. She smiled as Lizzie walked over to her and climbed into her mom's lap.

Gabi smiled, "You are too cute," she said to Lizzie. She looked up at Taylor, "So how's Matthew taking the news that he's going to be a big brother?"

She shrugged, "I don't think he really understands yet…or if he does, he is not at all happy about it," she said as she shook her head.

"He's two years old; I'm sure that he'll eventually get excited about having a little sibling," Kelsi said. "Just wait."

Chad couldn't help but to continuously smile in his wife's direction. "It's still a little hard to believe that we're having another baby," he said to Troy, Ryan and Jason.

"Well get used to it because it's going to be a long 7 months," Jason said as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"It's already been a long two months," Chad said. "You wouldn't believe her mood swings."

"I would," Ryan said. "You should have seen Gabi when she was pregnant with Aimee."

Troy chuckled as he recalled one evening that he and Sharpay were spending with Ryan and Gabi; Gabi had gone from happy to angry in about 10 seconds. His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll be right back," he said as he got up from his spot and walked to the door.

"Who else are you expecting," Kelsi asked Sharpay.

"No one," she said. "I mean we invited Zeke but he had to leave first thing yesterday morning," she said as she got up and walked over to the door. As Troy opened it, her jaw dropped. "You again," Sharpay said as her demeanor changed. She quickly handed Lizzie over to Gabi who was standing near Sharpay. "You are not welcome here Sadie," Sharpay said.

Sadie took a deep breath, "Please I can explain," she said.

Troy crossed his arms, "Yeah well we don't want to hear it; we're sick of your lies," he said. "Look at what it did to our family."

"That's what I need to explain," she pleaded.

Ryan, who was now standing by Gabi looked at Sadie, "How do you explain helping your brother get out of jail and then helping him to kidnap his daughter," he asked, anger eminent in his voice.

"You don't understand; I didn't want him to go anywhere near Lizzie," she said.

"What I don't understand is what you are doing here in the first place," Sharpay said. "As I said before, you are not welcome here. Now leave."

"Please," Sadie pleaded. "Just…let me tell you why…then I'll leave, I promise."

Sharpay sighed and looked over at Troy and then at everyone else. She turned back to Sadie, "You have five minutes," she said as she allowed Sadie to step inside the house.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she stepped into the house. She didn't dare to walk any further into the house other than the front hall. As she looked at everyone she could feel the tension mounting.

Troy looked at Sharpay, "Are you sure about this?"

"It's not like she can take Lizzie…or Daniel for that matter," Sharpay said as she took Lizzie back from Gabi and glanced up the stairs where Daniel was sleeping in his room. She looked back at Sadie, "Well?"

Sadie took a deep breath, "A while back…probably about 7 years ago, something happened," she began.

* * *

**Yes I know it was very short but like I said I'm not feeling well. Anyway, what do you think happened to Sadie? Also remember that Mark had told her that she owed him…what did he do 7 years ago? Anyway, please review.**

**Another A/N: I'm probably going to end this story soon…unless you all feel differently about that. Also I'm not planning a sequel to this. **

**And I will update "Keeping it Together" tomorrow! I promise! **


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm back, LOL. And I'm updating this story too. Thank you all for the suggestions! You guys are terrific. **

**A/N: Some of you gave me some great ideas and I intend to use them; when you see it, you'll probably know who you are. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**P.S. – I'm putting in some Ryan/Gabi stuff here…only because I am a Ryella person!**

**

* * *

**_**Going Home, Ch. 29**_

_Sadie took a deep breath, "A while back…probably about 7 years ago, something happened," she began._

Troy motioned for Sadie to come further into the house. "What happened?"

She sighed, "Well I used to work part-time at a department store as a summer job so I could pay for college which I would be starting in the fall…I was one of the greeters and I helped sort out the jewelry and such," she explained. "Anyway one morning I came in, put my stuff away, and got to work. I later found out that a very valuable pearl necklace had been stolen…only there was no broken glass so naturally someone had to have a key to open the case and…"

"And you were one of them," Sharpay finished for her.

She nodded, "Yes. I was just leaving that area when one of the security guards told my boss what happened. Naturally I was a suspect because I had just left that area." She looked at everyone, "But I didn't steal anything; no one believed me. They searched me, my purse…" She took a deep breath to keep from crying, "…And in my purse was the necklace." She wiped her eyes since a few tears had escaped.

Kelsi, who had been listening intently, looked up at Sadie. "So what happened?"

"Security was called, as was the police. The owner of the store; my boss, came down to investigate what had happened. I told him and everyone else that I didn't do it."

"But they didn't believe you did they," Gabi asked as she walked over to Ryan.

Sadie shook her head, "No. I had no reason to steal that necklace." She looked over at Sharpay, "You know that my family is…rather well-to-do," she said.

Sharpay nodded, "Yes, I know."

"So I had no reason to take it; I didn't even like it that much."

Chad walked over to her, "So where does Mark fit into all of this? You said that he bailed you out."

She nodded, "He did. After I got fired for 'stealing' the necklace, Mark, being the overprotective brother that he was…at the time, watched every single employee at the store for at least a month. Then he overheard one of my former friends and co-worker talking to another girl about this great necklace she just got…for free. Mark was able to get her to tell the truth that she had in fact unlocked the case and placed the necklace into my purse so she would get away scot-free." She shook her head and looked at Troy and Sharpay, "Mark was able to clear my name and my criminal record was clean."

Troy shook his head, "So you were just paying him back by helping him get out of prison to kidnap his daughter, is that right," he asked, his voice rising as he spoke.

"No," she said as more tears rolled down her face. "That is not what was supposed to happen!"

"What the hell are you talking about," Ryan asked.

"When Mark was first put in jail I had nothing to do with him getting out. That was all his lawyer's doing. But the second time…he contacted me and told me that it was time for me to 'pay it forward' so to speak. He said that all he wanted was to get out of jail and go back to California." She wiped her eyes, "But I was reluctant Sharpay. I knew that he would probably want to see Elizabeth again so I told him that there was no way I was going to help him. And then he brought up the past and threatened to tell the police that I stole the necklace for my friend…to make a long story short, he blackmailed me into bailing him out of jail." She looked right into Sharpay's eyes, "I swear to you, I did not think he would be stupid enough to kidnap her in broad daylight," she said, referring to the kidnapping at the park. "I didn't think he would be stupid enough to even kidnap her for that matter! But he did," she said, saying the last part quietly. "And then when he had the chance to make bail again…I told him no way; I wasn't going to let him take Elizabeth away again."

Sharpay took a deep breath and walked over to Sadie. She set Lizzie (who had been busy playing with one of her toys while in Sharpay's arms) down and motioned for Sadie to come into the living room. "He blackmailed you again didn't he," she asked after a few moments of silence.

She nodded, "Yes," she whispered. "He had purchased a necklace…while he was out the second time on bail…the necklace was identical to the one that my co-worker stole. I don't know how he did it, but he said that if I didn't help him, he was going to tell the judge that I gave him the necklace for safe keeping…" She placed her head in her hands as she sat down. "I had no choice…it was either go to jail myself or bail him out." She began to cry freely. "If I had to do it over again, I would have gone to jail myself," she said through her tears. "He said that he was not going to do anything to Lizzie…I didn't believe him and wanted to tell you but he said that the car was a part of the package…he took off so fast that I couldn't stop him. I wanted to warn you but it was too late," she said as she remembered all that had happened within the past week.

"And the rest is history," Troy said quietly. He took a deep breath and looked at Sadie, "You did a horrible thing; you do know that, right?"

"Yes I do and no amount of words can express how sorry I am," she said, tears beginning to fall down her face again.

Sharpay slowly placed an arm around Sadie's shoulder. "I um…I believe you," she said.

Chad looked at her as if she were crazy, "Sharpay are you nuts? This woman helped your ex-husband kidnap your daughter!"

"I didn't think he was going to go that far," Sadie said as she tried to defend herself.

Sharpay just looked at Chad and then at everyone else, "What would you have done if you were in her shoes? Yes I know I'm talking about my own daughter's welfare here but think about it; what would you do if someone was doing this to you? And this someone is capable of anything."

"She has a point," Ryan said.

"I would never put Lizzie's life in danger; at least not intentionally! Mark is someone who can pull any trick in the book," Sadie said as she looked up at everyone.

"I know," Sharpay said as she hugged her. "I know what it's like to be under his influence," she said looking at everyone. "He really is capable of anything."

* * *

**2 Weeks Later…**

It had taken a while, but Troy and Sharpay were eventually able to accept Sadie back for what had happened. While they didn't completely forgive her, everyone else also accepted her back into their lives.

* * *

**Ryan and Gabi's Home…**

"All right are you sure you have all of the numbers," Gabi asked again as she placed the final piece of clothing into the suitcase.

"For the hundredth time, yes," Ryan said. Gabi's uncle in San Diego wasn't doing very well and because he had been like a father to her when her real father wasn't around, she decided to go be with him for a few days.

She nodded, "I'm sorry it's just…"

"I know Gabi," he said gently. He looked over at Aimee and picked the 1 ½ year old up. "Tell mommy that everything will be fine."

Aimee just smiled at Gabi and reached out for her.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Gabi said as she hugged her daughter. "Take care of daddy okay?"

Ryan suppressed a laugh when Aimee nodded her head and smiled at her dad. "I think she and I will do just fine," he said as he closed the suitcase. He brought it down to the car and waited for Gabi and Aimee to come downstairs. Once they came downstairs and got into the car, he drove to the airport.

He parked the car and helped Gabi take the suitcase out of the trunk. "We really will be fine," he said as they walked into the airport terminal.

She turned to him, "I know. I'm just going to miss you that's all." She took Aimee from Ryan's arms and hugged her, "I'm going to miss you sweetie," she said as she kissed her forehead. "Be good for daddy."

Ryan smiled and kissed her, "Keep us updated on your uncle all right?"

"I will," she said as she hugged him. She looked at Aimee who looked as though she was about to cry. "Don't worry honey I'll be home soon."

But Aimee didn't care; all she saw was that her mom had a bag with her and they were in a place where people left. She also saw her mom's luggage which only added fuel to the fire. Tears began to stream down her face as she began to cry. "No mama," she said as she watched Ryan hug Gabi one more time. She calmed down a bit when Gabi gave her one more hug…but when she began to walk away, the tears began to flow again.

Ryan held on to Aimee as they walked out of the airport, "Mommy will be home soon honey," he said gently as he rubbed her back.

"Mama," she cried as she placed her head on her dad's shoulder.

"I know," he said quietly. He placed her in her car seat and drove home.

* * *

**2 Days Later…**

Ryan placed Aimee in her crib for her nap. He made sure to stay with her until she fell asleep. When he saw that she was, he walked out of the room and called Sharpay.

Aimee, in the meantime, began to stir as she was having a nightmare. She woke herself up and just looked around for a moment before pulling herself up so she was standing in the crib. Then she saw it; the monster from her nightmare. As she began to cry, she began to lose her balance and fell, banging her head on the top part of the crib that was not padded. As she fell onto the mattress, she started to cry even harder from the pain.

Ryan, who was in the other room, heard the shrill cry of his daughter. "I'll have to call you back," he said to his sister as he quickly hung up and ran into Aimee's room. "Honey what's wrong," he asked as he picked her up.

The only response he got was more crying.

"You're okay honey; you're safe," he said as he ran a hand through her hair. Yet as he did, he couldn't help but to feel a bump. He then felt something wet in his hand. He quickly set her on the changing table so he could examine her head. "Oh no," he said as he grabbed a towel, placed it on her head, picked her back up, and ran downstairs to get some ice. He wrapped it in the towel and placed it back on her head. Without thinking twice, he grabbed his keys and hurried out to the car and made sure to very carefully place Aimee in her car seat. He then got in the car and drove to the ER. He also made sure to call Gabi, but only got her voicemail. He then remembered that she was probably on the plane home right now and her cell phone had been turned off. He decided to leave her a message telling her what happened and where he was.

After explaining to the doctor what had happened and that he did not hit his daughter; that she had bumped her head on her crib, he finally seemed to believe Ryan and told him that she would need stitches for the gash.

* * *

Gabi, whose plane had just landed, decided to call Ryan. She flipped her phone open and saw that she had a new voicemail. As she listened to it, her eyes grew wide, "Oh dear Lord," she said as she ran to the baggage claim, waited for her luggage, and ran out the door and waited for a cab. 

"Albuquerque General Hospital please," she told the driver.

* * *

"She'll be okay Ryan," Sharpay said as she sat next to him in the little room that had a bed. Aimee's stitches were now in and she had a bandage around her head. 

He shook his head, "How could I let this happen?"

"It's not your fault," she said as she took his hand. "It's not like you knew that she was going to fall down."

He was about to say something when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and took a deep breath, "Here we go," he said as he answered the phone. "Hi Gabi."

"How on earth could you let this happen?" She yelled into the phone.

"Gabi one minute she was asleep and the next…"

"Ryan you said that everything was going to be just fine," she said angrily. "How is she?"

"She needed stitches," he said, cringing when he heard her response.

"Oh my poor baby," she said to herself before becoming rather angry. She looked out the window and saw that she was nearly there. She hung up the phone, paid the driver, got her luggage, and ran into the ER and found Ryan sitting with Sharpay. In between them was little Aimee, who had a bandage on her head. She looked at Ryan and anger began to take over her emotions. "How could you be so stupid?" She said as she made her way over to him.

Ryan stood up, "Gabi…"

* * *

**Hmm, what is going to happen next? Oh and I'm sorry for the LONG part with Sadie! I do hope you liked it though. Anyway, please review and suggestions are welcome! Thanks.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you very much for the reviews! **

**A/N: This chapter is going to kind of be Ryan/Gabi centric. I'm going to put some Troy/Sharpay in, but since I am also a Ryella fan, I just really want to do this, LOL.**

**P.S. I'm sorry this took so long to post; I was having problems logging in. **

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**_**Going Home, Ch. 30 (Wow, I've reached chapter 30 with this story too?)**_

"_How could you be so stupid?" She said as she made her way over to him._

_Ryan stood up, "Gabi…"_

Sharpay looked at the two, "It wasn't his fault," she said quickly.

Gabi looked at Sharpay, "What are you doing here?"

"Gabi!"

She looked at Ryan, "What? I'd like to know." She looked over at Sharpay, "Well?" It was clear that her anger had gotten the best of her and she wasn't even thinking clearly.

"I came because Ryan called me and told me what happened," Sharpay said calmly. "You were on a plane and he needed someone here…"

Gabi sighed and shut her eyes and nodded, "Right…of course," she said, calming down a bit. "I'm sorry Sharpay, it's just…"

"I understand," she said as she stood up and walked over to Gabi. "She's going to be fine though; the only reason that she isn't awake right now is because she fell asleep about 20 minutes ago."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome…and with that, I think I'll just leave you two to…talk," she said uneasily. It was clear that Gabi wasn't going to stop being angry with Ryan; even though he had done nothing wrong. She said her goodbyes and walked out of the room.

Ryan turned back to Gabi who was still standing over the bed, "Sharpay's right…Aimee's going to be fine."

Gabi sat down on the other side of the bed and just looked at her little girl. She gently stroked her hair. She then looked up at Ryan, "Ryan she needed stitches! How the he…how did this happen," she asked in a quiet yet rather furious tone.

"I told you on the phone. She was sleeping and the next thing I knew, she was laying in her crib crying. The only thing I can think of is that she woke up and stood up and then fell down, bumping her head on the way," he explained.

She shook her head, "I still can't believe you let this happen."

He was shocked. He let it happen? How exactly did he let it happen? "Gabi…"

"Where were you when she fell?"

"I was in our room on the phone," he said.

She scoffed, "Why weren't you in the room with her?"

"She was sound asleep when I left the room, Gabi. How often do you stay in the room while she naps?"

Before she could answer, the doctor walked into the room, "Hello," he said to Gabi. "I am assuming that you are the mother?"

Gabi nodded, "Yes I am. What's going on with my daughter?"

"Well she has a bump on the back of her head as well as stitches…"

"How many?"

"She only needed 4 stitches; it wasn't that deep of a gash," he said. "What I came in here to tell you is that after the MRI…"

Gabi's mouth dropped, "MRI? She needed an MRI?" She glared at Ryan.

"We frequently do that with people who have hit their heads rather hard," the doctor said. "Anyway, I found that Aimee has a very minor concussion."

Ryan placed his head in his hands and sighed. He looked down at Aimee and then at the doctor, "Will we be able to take her home today?"

He nodded, "Yes but she will probably be in some pain for a few days; that is why I have written a prescription for some medication that should help with the pain." He handed the piece of paper to Ryan.

"Thank you," Ryan said softly.

The doctor nodded and left the room.

Gabi was livid. "A concussion? I cannot believe this," she said as she stood up. "I leave for two days and you don't bother to take care of her!"

"That is not true," he said.

"Yeah well had you been in the room or at least closer to the room you would have heard her start to cry. You could have prevented her from falling down in the first place."

He shook his head, "It would have happened anyway Gabi. You and I both know that," he said as he looked down at Aimee who was starting to open her eyes.

Gabi looked down at Aimee as well, "Hi sweetie," she said, a small smile on her face.

Aimee smiled at Gabi, "Mama!"

"Yes honey I'm here," she said as she kissed her head.

Aimee then turned to Ryan and smiled and motioned for him to pick her up, "Up dada."

Ryan gently picked the toddler up and held her in his arms, "How does your head feel?"

Her response was a frown.

"Do you want to go home," he asked her.

She nodded, "Home."

Gabi took Aimee's hand, "Then home it is." She looked up at Ryan, "This isn't over."

"I didn't think so," he said under his breath as he signed the release papers and walked Aimee out to the car.

* * *

Troy sighed in defeat. "Lizzie you have to eat your vegetables if you want dessert; it's that simple," he said as he took her fork and picked up a small piece of broccoli. 

"No…it's yucky!" She took the fork and threw it down on the table.

"Elizabeth Grace you know better than that," Troy said as he began to lose his patience. He had lost that a while ago; now it was a matter of when he was going to lose his temper…and if she kept this up, it would be soon. He picked the fork up, "All right you only have to take three bites," he said as he cut the piece of broccoli into three small pieces.

She frowned, "No!"

Sharpay walked into the room with Daniel in her arms. She looked over at Lizzie who was frowning at her plate. "What's going on?"

"She won't eat her vegetables," Troy said placing the fork on Lizzie's plate.

Lizzie looked at her mom, "Can I have dessert mommy?"

"Well what did daddy say?"

She kicked the table and pushed her plate away. She wasn't about to eat those disgusting green things on her plate.

"All right that's it, dinner's over," Troy said as he picked up her plate and put it in the kitchen sink.

Lizzie smiled, thinking that she had won the 'fight.' "I can have dessert now?"

"No you may not have dessert," Troy said as he lifted her out of the chair and placed her on the floor.

"But I want dessert," she yelled, scaring Daniel, thus causing him to cry.

"Elizabeth that is enough," Sharpay said as she calmed a screaming Daniel down.

She grunted and stomped out of the kitchen and turned to face her parents, "I…want…dessert!"

"You already know the answer to that," Troy said, trying his best to keep his cool.

Lizzie decided to go into full temper tantrum mode. She did everything in her power to get her way…yet none of it seemed to work. The only response she got from her parents was a look of anger, mainly from her dad. Still convinced that she would get her way, she continued on with the tantrum.

"Lizzie you are going to give yourself a seizure," Sharpay said as she placed Daniel into his playpen and walked over to her daughter and knelt down to her height. "Calm down please."

Lizzie's tantrum had turned into a crying fit. After a few moments of crying and not getting the response she wanted, she decided that she had cried enough. She slowed her crying down and looked into her parents' eyes.

* * *

The ride home was completely silent. Ryan tried to talk, but every time he did, Gabi simply looked out the window. This was not good. They had had small fights before, but they were always resolved within an hour. This fight had lasted for at least three hours. 

As he parked the car in the garage, Gabi quickly got out and opened the back door and took Aimee out of her car seat. She walked into the house, closing the door behind her.

Ryan, who was right behind that closed door, opened it and walked into the house, "Gabi we need to talk about this," he said as he followed her upstairs to Aimee's room.

She placed Aimee in her crib and walked out of the room and turned to him, "What is there to talk about? You nearly let our daughter die!"

"That is not true; she hit her head," he said. "Every child at some point in their lives hits their head." Okay so maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say. But what else was there to say? "I didn't mean it that way…"

"How can you say that? You know I'm beginning to wonder if you didn't hit her yourself!"

"I would never harm a hair on her head and you know that," Ryan said defending himself. "You know that Gabi."

She took a deep breath, "Okay fine, I do know that…I know you wouldn't hurt her." She sat down on the bed in their room. She looked down at the floor and then up at Ryan, "Wow."

"Wow what," he asked sitting beside her.

"I think this is our first real fight," she said as she looked down at her hands. "And it's over something that…" She paused and looked at him, "Ryan I'm sorry."

He nodded, "Me too."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for; I mean you did what you had to do after seeing that she was hurt…I don't know why I didn't see that before," she said as she took a deep breath. "I think my motherly instincts just sort of…went into overdrive."

He chuckled softly, "You think?"

"Hey you're not supposed to agree with me."

"But it's true," he said as he took her hand. "But I still love you."

"I love you too," she said as she leaned in to kiss him. "And I'm sorry."

"You already said that," he said between kisses.

"But I feel really bad for saying what I said."

"You can make it up to me you know," he said suggestively.

She smiled softly, "Oh, and how's that?"

He kissed her and smiled, "That…get my drift?"

She nodded and proceeded to kiss him deeper and with more passion than the previous kiss. (Okay guys, I think you know what they're going to do…if not…oy. ;-))

* * *

"Not the look," Troy said when he saw Lizzie's eyes. 

"Ignore it," Sharpay said. "She needs to learn that this is not how you get your way."

He nodded, "I know that but she's…ugh…Sharpay why did she have to be so cute?"

She chuckled, "Hard, isn't it?"

"Very."

Sharpay looked over at Lizzie who was still giving her parents the angelic look. "Elizabeth what do you need to say to daddy?"

Lizzie looked at Troy, "So…" She would have continued had that weird feeling not taken over.

* * *

**Yes, a small cliffhanger. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and suggestions are welcome. Thanks!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi, me again! I am sorry for not updating this story quicker, but…well I found out something really sad yesterday (those of you who read my other story know what I'm talking about) and … yeah. So anyway I'm feeling a little better now so here is chapter 31.**

**A/N: Drama warning **

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**_**Going Home, Ch. 31**_

_Sharpay looked over at Lizzie who was still giving her parents the angelic look. "Elizabeth what do you need to say to daddy?"_

_Lizzie looked at Troy, "So…" She would have continued had that weird feeling not taken over._

Troy frowned when he saw the look in Lizzie's face. "Lizzie?"

Lizzie's body jerked for a few seconds before she lost her balance and fell to the ground. After a few seconds, she came to and looked around, rather confused. Not knowing what happened a few seconds ago, she began to cry. Why was she on the ground? And why were her parents looking at her with so much worry in their eyes?

Sharpay picked Lizzie up and carried her to the couch. She looked up at Troy, "Well…thankfully it wasn't a Grand Mal," she said as she comforted Lizzie.

He nodded, "I guess."

Lizzie, who was calming down considerably, looked up at Troy, "Sorry daddy," she said quietly.

"Thank you," he said as he took her in his arms and hugged her. "Just remember that we can't always get everything we want."

She nodded, "Okay."

* * *

**2 Weeks Later…**

"What do you mean you have another meeting," Sharpay asked as she followed Troy down the stairs. "It's Saturday for goodness sakes!" She was about to walk upstairs since Daniel was crying. She then remembered something, "Lizzie's got a riding lesson today…you will be back in time for that, right?"

He turned to face her, "I'm not sure; I have to meet with the assistant coach to go over a few things. I'll be home in a little while; there's a chance that I'll be home in time to go to her riding lesson."

Sharpay shook her head, "A chance? Since when do you…" She waved it off, knowing that she was not going to get anywhere with this, "Fine." She walked back upstairs to check on Daniel.

He sighed and walked into the kitchen. He saw Lizzie sitting at the table finishing her lunch. "Hi sweetie." He kissed her head.

However she wasn't paying attention; she was simply staring at the painting that was on the wall adjacent to her. It was almost as if she was in a trance.

Troy groaned, "Not again."

Sharpay in the meantime had walked downstairs with Daniel in her arms and heard Troy. "That's it," she said to herself. She stopped when she saw Lizzie staring into space. "Lizzie?"

"It's a mild one," he said distantly.

Sharpay scoffed, shocked that Troy would say something like that, let alone not do anything about it. She walked over to Lizzie and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Honey its mommy," she said quietly.

Lizzie blinked a few times and looked at her mom and smiled, not remembering what had just happened. "Hi mommy!"

She smiled softly and kissed her head. "Are you all done with lunch?" She paused, "And if so, remember that you have a riding lesson today."

"Yep and I ate all my turkey!" Lizzie got up and smiled, "I get to ride Dreamer today!"

"That's my girl, and yes, you do," Sharpay said as she took the plate and placed it in the sink, brushing past Troy. What was going on with him?

"Can I watch TV," Lizzie asked her parents.

Sharpay nodded, "Sure…but only for a little while. I need to get some grocery shopping done today after your lesson."

"Okay mommy." Lizzie hopped down out of the chair and walked into the family room.

When she was out of earshot, Sharpay turned to Troy, "How can you say something like that?"

He looked at her, "Something like what?"

"'It's a mild one.' Since when do you not do anything about her seizures? Are they becoming a burden to you or something," she asked accusingly.

"What? Shar I just meant that it wasn't a Grand Mal, that's all."

"Then what exactly did you mean when you said 'not again'?"

"What?"

"When she had the seizure just now; I heard you say something to the effect of 'not again.' What was that supposed to mean," she asked, becoming more irritated by the minute.

He shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe you're just sick of having to deal with a child who isn't perfect," she said as he reached the door to the garage.

He turned around, "Excuse me?"

"I've seen the way you look at other families and their children. It's almost as if you wished Lizzie was perfect; that there wasn't a dent in her whatsoever."

"Sharpay that is ridiculous," he said, his voice rising. "You know that I would love Lizzie no matter what."

She crossed her arms, "Then why is it that for the past 2 weeks you have barely done anything when she has had those Petite Mal seizures, huh? Why have you basically just walked away from her? Is she really that much of a burden to you?"

"As I just said, that is completely ridiculous; I haven't just walked away from her. But you need to understand that those are very minor seizures. She always recovers from them." He turned to go.

She always recovered from them? How could he be so casual about this? What on earth was going on in his mind? "I know that they are minor seizures but those minor seizures have the potential to turn into not so minor seizures Troy. Or did you forget about that little detail?"

What on earth was going on here? He would never just walk away from Lizzie when she was sick! Okay so he did have to get somewhere one of the times…but he made sure to stay until she snapped out of it. "You know what? I can't talk about this now. I have to go."

"Oh fine, just ignore your family," she said growing emotional. "And while you're at it forget about her riding lesson…"

"For goodness sakes Sharpay I am not ignoring anyone here! And you know that if I could, I would be at that lesson. Now if you don't mind I have to go before I'm late for this meeting." And with that he opened the door and left.

Sharpay just stood there for a moment wondering what had just happened. Of all the fights that they had, this one was the worst; since when did he miss Lizzie's riding lessons? He had missed the one she had last week because he had a dentist appointment which had been scheduled months in advance. At least he had a legitimate excuse for last week. He would normally never go to a meeting if there was something going on. Then the terrible, horrible thought hit her. What if he wasn't going to a meeting at all? What if… She shook her head, trying to shake the thought all together. Troy would never…would he?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. She walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Sharpay its Taylor."

"Hi, what's up," she asked as she sat down at the table.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow. Chad as you know is out of town on business and I have been bored out of my mind," she said with a small chuckle. "So what do you say? It's just going to be us girls…Kelsi is coming and so is Gabi."

She thought for a moment, "Sure I'd love to come." This was exactly what she needed; time with her friends; time to vent. She needed to get her anger out without taking it out on either one of her children.

"Great," Taylor said. "We're meeting for lunch at about 11:30. Does that sound good?"

She nodded, forgetting that Taylor was on the phone and not in front of her, "Yeah…sounds good."

"All right, see you tomorrow!" Taylor hung up the phone.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Sharpay said as she placed the phone back on the hook.

* * *

Lizzie smiled when Sharpay pulled up to the stables. "There's Dreamer," she exclaimed. "Come on mommy!" 

"I'm coming sweetie," Sharpay said as she helped Lizzie out of the car. She then took the carrier that Daniel was in and followed Lizzie to the stables where she saw Lynette with Dreamer.

Lizzie looked back at her mom, "Mommy why isn't daddy here?"

"He um…he had a very important meeting," she said. "But he really wanted to be here to watch you," she said softly.

There was a look of disappointment in Lizzie's eyes, "Oh…okay." She frowned for a moment but then smiled, remembering that she had her lesson.

"Are you ready Lizzie," Lynette asked.

Lizzie nodded, "I'm ready!" She looked at her mom, "I'm ready mommy!"

"All right honey." Sharpay smiled as she watched Lynette help Lizzie get everything she needed to ride Dreamer. Whenever Lizzie rode, her face seemed to light up with joy. This was something she truly loved…and Troy was missing it.

* * *

Troy walked out of the building feeling as though he had just finished talking to a brick wall. The assistant coach knew next to nothing about basketball; how he was hired was beyond Troy. He had also been distracted by the fight he and Sharpay had just before he left the house. That rarely ever happened and if it did, either he would call her or she would call him to apologize for what happened. But neither one called the other this time. 

As he walked to his car he could hear someone walking towards him.

The woman who had followed him from the intersection when she saw him took off her sunglasses. "Troy? Troy Bolton is that you," she called as she hurried over to him.

Troy looked up, "Karen?" No…how could it be Karen? He remembered her saying that she was moving to New York after college to pursue her career in acting. That was the happiest day of his life. She was the most manipulative woman he had ever met.

She nodded, "I cannot believe I am running into you after all these years!" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Uh yeah, me neither," he said, still in shock. "I…I thought you lived in New York."

"I do but I'm visiting some old friends from college," she said. "So how have you been," she asked her arms still around him.

"Oh…pretty good." Anything. Please, anything to get out of this conversation. "I'm teaching at East High School now…and uh…" He casually held up his left hand and pointed to the ring on his finger.

"You're married! How exciting," she said. But inside she was burning with envy. Troy Bolton was supposed to end up with her, not another girl!

"Yeah and we have 2 kids," he made sure to add.

She laughed, "I remember you saying something to the effect of, 'I'm never going to have children; they require too much work.'"

He shook his head, "Sorry I…I never said that. Listen it's been great seeing you but I really have to…"

"So would you like to go get a cup of coffee? Catch up on old times perhaps?"

"Karen, I'm married," he said growing impatient.

* * *

As Sharpay drove home from the store, she suddenly remembered that she had left some very important papers at the school. She glanced back at Lizzie and Daniel and saw that both were asleep. 

She pulled up to the school and opened the back door to get Lizzie out.

Troy continued to try to get out of Karen's grasp. "I really need to go now," he said as he somehow managed break free of her.

"Oh all right…but can we at least say one more goodbye," she asked innocently.

He sighed, "Fine. Goodb…"

She pulled him close and planted her lips on his, kissing him passionately.

Sharpay placed Lizzie on the ground and closed the door. Something caught her eye as she was walking to the other side of the car to get Daniel out. Her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when she saw what she did. "Oh my G-d it's true," she said to herself as she watched Troy kiss that woman.

Troy pulled away from Karen, "What the hell was that? I…" He turned to see Sharpay standing on the other side of the parking lot looking as though an alien space ship had fallen out of the sky. "Damn it," he said under his breath.

Sharpay placed Lizzie back in the car and strapped her into the car seat. "Screw the papers," she said to herself as she quickly opened her door to get into the car.

"Troy wait," Karen said.

Troy pushed her away, "Get the hell away from me and stay away from me," he growled. He hurried towards Sharpay, "Sharpay! It's not what you think," he called from across the parking lot.

Sharpay ignored him and got into the car and sped off, trying to control her emotions as she drove. How could he do this?

Troy stood in the parking lot not knowing what to think about what had just happened.

* * *

**Yes I'm in a very evil mood tonight. ;-) So what do you think will happen when Troy gets home? What will Sharpay say…or do? Please review and suggestions are welcome. Thanks.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I have had a rather hectic week. Thankfully I have caught up on my sleep so I'm feeling a little better now but still completely drained, LOL. Anyway thank you very much for the reviews! I truly appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**_**Going Home, Ch. 32**_

_Sharpay ignored him and got into the car and sped off, trying to control her emotions as she drove. How could he do this?_

_Troy stood in the parking lot not knowing what to think about what had just happened._

Troy walked to his car and took out his keys. He opened the door and was about to get in when he felt Karen stop him.

"Oh come on Troy; she obviously doesn't care about you the way I do-"

He pushed her away, "Look I love my and children more than anything else. You are not about to take that away from me!" He pushed her away and got into the car and drove home.

Sharpay was only a block away from home. She turned back to glance at Lizzie and Daniel who were still asleep. Only one more block and then she could go inside, place Lizzie and Daniel in their rooms and go into her room and let her emotions out. She had to keep it in until then. She had to, she just…but when she felt a tear escape from her eye, she knew that she was going to lose it if she didn't hurry. She quickly pulled into the driveway, not bothering to park in the garage, took the kids out of the car and opened the front door being careful not to slam it like she wanted to and carried Daniel to his room and placed him in his crib. She then carried Lizzie to her room. She placed the little girl on her bed and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much sweetie," she said hoarsely. She knew the tears were coming. She walked to the door and glanced back at Lizzie and smiled softly. Lizzie was the one thing that had always kept her going; she was the one thing that kept her from wanting to die when she lived with Mark. Now she was the one thing that was keeping her from breaking to pieces after seeing Troy with someone else. She walked into her room and sat on the bed, contemplating on what had just happened. The kids were now in their rooms so she was free to let the threatening tears out. She wasn't sure how long she was just sitting there crying, but it was exactly what she needed.

As Troy drove home, he thought back to earlier that day. He could now see why Sharpay was angry with him; Lizzie having a seizure was a pretty big deal and he now knew that he should have handled it differently. He should have walked over to her and made sure she was okay. He had really wanted to see Lizzie ride today. She was becoming such a natural and normally he would never miss a lesson but this was a meeting he had to go to. The one thing that he really wanted to do, however, was to rewind to seeing Karen in the parking lot. He wanted to simply ignore her and get in the car and drive home. Why had he let her do that…wait a minute, he didn't _let_ her do that! She had sprung that on him. There wasn't anything that he could have done to change that part. He cursed himself for what had happened. He finally pulled up to the house. He was glad to see Sharpay's car still there. Maybe he could talk to her and tell her what really happened, though he knew that it wasn't going to be easy. He pulled into the garage and walked inside the house.

Sharpay's crying subsided for a moment as she heard someone pull into the garage. This only made her cry harder. Troy was currently the last person she wanted to see right now. She took a tissue and wiped her eyes and then walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath.

Troy walked through the main floor, not seeing Sharpay anywhere. He walked upstairs and into Lizzie's room and saw that she was asleep. He kissed her forehead, "I love you, sweet girl." He then walked into Daniel's room and saw that he too was asleep. He rubbed the little boy's back and couldn't help but to think about the day Daniel made his entrance into the world. That was one of the happiest days of his life; that and marrying Sharpay. He drew in a sharp breath as he approached his and Sharpay's room. He could hear water running from the bathroom and then heard someone turn it off. He carefully walked into the room and placed his things on the chair in the room.

Sharpay walked out of the bathroom and walked to the bed when she saw Troy standing there. She was about to walk away when she felt him stop her. "Get away from me," she said, her tears making their way back down her face.

"Sharpay please listen to me," he said as he sat her down on the bed. "What you saw…"

"What I saw was my worst fear confirmed!"

He frowned, "What?"

"Oh please," she said as she stood up. "Now I know why you haven't been able to be here on Saturdays. You have been with her! That is who the 'meetings' have been with," she said using air quotes on meetings.

He shook his head, "Shar, I would never, I repeat never do something like that to you…or the kids."

She turned to face him, "Then what was that back at the school? Is that how you say goodbye to everyone you have meetings with?"

"No. Shar listen please. That woman was someone I knew in college; we went out for a while but I broke it off when she started to get a little…strange. She said that she was moving to New York which she did and then I saw her and…"

"And you thought you would see if any flames were still there," she said tearfully.

He walked over to her and brought her back to the bed, "No; I'm not the one who wanted anything to do with her. She came on to me okay? What you saw was her…"

"What I saw was you kissing her." She walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

Troy followed her downstairs, "Sharpay…"

"Don't even try to explain anymore. I put up with enough when I was with Mark; I'm not going to fall into that trap again," she said as she got her purse and keys.

"What are you doing," he asked.

She walked to the front door, "I…I can't stay here; not right now," she said as more tears fell down her face. "I just need to get out of here." And with that she walked out of the house and to her car. She opened the door and got in and drove away.

Troy could feel a sharp pain in his gut. He sat at the table and tried to keep it together, especially for the kids.

Lizzie rolled over in her bed as she began to wake up. She sat up and got off the bed and walked downstairs. She saw Troy at the table and smiled and ran over to him, "Daddy!"

He looked over at Lizzie, "Hi sweetie," he said as he picked her up.

"Where's mommy?"

"She had to go…to pick something up at the store," he said. He couldn't just say that mommy left for a little while because she saw daddy kissing another woman. "So how was your riding lesson?"

"Fun! But I wished you were there."

"I wish I was there too but I had a very important meeting." He looked at her, "Is something wrong honey?"

"Mommy looked sad today…I think she got hurt."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "She cried a little bit," she said, not really thinking about it. "Maybe she was hurted."

He nodded, oh how true that was. "Uh…maybe…"

"Daddy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can I watch TV?"

He smiled and nodded, "I guess a little bit of TV couldn't hurt," he said as he walked her into the family room and turned the TV on to her favorite channel. He then walked upstairs to check on Daniel.

Sharpay drove down the street towards her brother's house. As she drove, her crying began to get the best of her. She pulled over to the side of the road and shut off the car and allowed herself to really cry; no one was around to hear her this time. As the tears fell down her face, she couldn't help but to think how this could have happened. When had she and Troy begun to fall apart? As her tears began to subside, she started the car and began driving again. She pulled into Ryan and Gabi's driveway and just sat in the car for a moment and collected herself. She couldn't let them know what was going on right as she entered the house. She slowly got out of the car and walked to the door and rang the doorbell.

Ryan, who was in the kitchen giving Aimee her dinner got up and walked towards the door, "I got it," he said to Gabi who was walking down the stairs.

"All right," she said.

He walked to the door and opened it, "Sharpay."

She was going to stay strong but it didn't happen. She walked over to him and placed her arms around him and began to cry.

All Ryan could think of doing was wrapping his arms around her and holding her as she cried. He led her into the house and sat her down on the living room couch. "Shar? What happened? What's wrong?"

She wiped her eyes and shook her head, "Troy…some woman…together…" Were the only words that came out of her mouth.

What? Had he heard her correctly? Troy was cheating on her with some other woman? Okay now Ryan just wanted to pound Troy into the dirt. First Sharpay got hurt when she was with Mark and now Troy was hurting her. "I'm sorry Shar," he said quietly. "But…are you sure he is cheating? I mean…there could have been a misunderstanding," he said gently.

She looked up at him, "Ryan I saw them kissing! I don't think there is any mistake there."

Gabi finished giving Aimee dinner and took her upstairs and set her down in her room where Aimee quickly found a toy she had wanted to play with. Gabi turned on the baby monitor, making sure to take the other one with her downstairs. She wanted to know what was going on. But not from Sharpay; "Ryan I'm going out for a little while," she said handing him the monitor.

"Okay," he said. "Where are you going?"

Gabi made sure that Sharpay was looking in the opposite direction. "Her house," she mouthed, pointing to Sharpay.

Ryan nodded.

Sharpay looked up, "I…I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry," she said as she started to get up.

"No it's all right," Gabi said stopping her. "I just have to go somewhere. Listen, I really hope that everything works out for the best," she said as she hugged her best friend.

"Thank you," Sharpay said returning the hug.

Gabi smiled and walked out of the house and to her car. She was going to find out exactly what was going on with Troy. He wasn't the type of guy who would do this to anyone.

Troy finished giving the kids dinner when he heard the doorbell ring. "I'll be right back," he said to the kids as he walked to the door. He opened it and was surprised at who was on the other side. "Gabi."

She walked into the house, "We have to talk. Now."

He was confused at first but then it came to him, "She's there isn't she? Sharpay's at your house."

She nodded, "And she is a mess Troy. What on earth did you do? All she said was you were cheating on her."

He motioned for her to keep it down. "The kids are in the kitchen, you mind?"

"Sorry…but you still owe me an explanation."

He nodded, "I tried to tell Sharpay but she wouldn't listen…"

"Can you blame her? She had just seen you kissing some woman! Would you have listened to her if you were her?"

He sighed and sat down on the stairs, "Probably not."

She sat down beside him, "So what happened?"

Troy went on to explain exactly what had been going on for the past few weeks, including today.

Ryan looked at Sharpay who was now calming down, "What exactly happened," he asked her.

She explained what had been going on leading up to that day. "And then I saw him kissing her," she said.

Gabi nodded, "Troy I think you need to talk to her; the sooner the better."

"I already tried that Gabi; it didn't exactly work."

"Then try again! When she comes home you need to tell her exactly what happened."

"You have to talk to him Sharpay," Ryan said as he stood up. "You need to talk; if you don't…well you need to," he said remembering what happened between him and Gabi when Aimee had fallen down in her crib.

Sharpay stood up and wiped her eyes, "I guess I should…"

"Good. Now go talk to him."

She nodded, "Thank you Ryan."

"Anytime. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Yeah…I'll see you later." She hugged him and walked to the front door and left the house.

"All right I'm going now. When she gets home, talk to her," Gabi instructed.

"I will," Troy said as he got up and walked her to the door. "Thanks Gabi."

"You're welcome. And make sure to tell her what you told me; it'll probably help."

He nodded, "Yeah you're right." He gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again."

"And again you're welcome." She walked to the door and left, hoping that Sharpay would listen to him.

As Sharpay turned on to her street, she couldn't help but to notice a familiar car pass her. "That's…weird," she said as she quickly put the thought out of her head. She pulled into the driveway but waited before getting out of the car. Had Troy been telling the truth? She knew that there was only one way to find out. She got out of the car and walked into the house. There was Troy, standing in the kitchen cleaning Lizzie and Daniel up from dinner. She just stood there for a moment before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

**Okay my evil mind is still 'in the game.' So what will happen when Sharpay walks into the kitchen? I'm sorry if I confused you with the back and forth conversation there but I wanted this to be happening simultaneously. Anyway please review and suggestions are welcome! Thanks.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for all the reviews. I really, really appreciate them!**

**A/N: This is going to be one of the last chapters of this story. The main reason is because I have been so busy with work lately that I just don't have enough time to devote to my writing. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed it. You guys really make writing fun for me!**

**A/N #2: The other reason being that I'm really running out of ideas!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.****

* * *

**

_**Going Home, Ch. 33**_

_She got out of the car and walked into the house. There was Troy, standing in the kitchen cleaning Lizzie and Daniel up from dinner. She just stood there for a moment before walking into the kitchen._

Troy took the kids' plates over to the sink and quickly rinsed them off before placing them into the dishwasher. He had yet to turn around to see Sharpay standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Lizzie cried.

Troy turned around and saw Sharpay standing at the entrance to the kitchen, "Hey there," he said quietly.

She nodded in his direction and then turned her attention to Lizzie who was pulling on her pant leg. "How's my little girl," she asked as she picked the 4 year old up.

"I'm good mommy," she said with a smile. "You missed dinner."

"I know honey I had to…um…"

"She had to go get a few things remember Lizzie," Troy said as he walked to the table and lifted Daniel out of his highchair.

Lizzie nodded, "Oh okay mommy."

Sharpay kissed her forehead and set her down, "Why don't you and your brother go into the family room for a little while," she suggested as she looked at Troy who nodded.

"Okay." Lizzie hurried into the family room and found one of her toys. She then found a book and began to look at the pictures.

Troy walked Daniel into the living room and placed him in his playpen and walked back into the kitchen where he found Sharpay sitting at the table waiting for him. He sat down across from her, "Hey."

"Hi," she said quietly.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment.

Troy finally decided to break it, "Sharpay, about what you saw today…it wasn't at all what you thought it was."

She took a deep breath and looked at him, remembering what Ryan had told her. "Then what was it?"

"All right; this woman you saw…her name is Karen and we used to sort of date in college. I guess it was in our junior year when she started to…change," he said.

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"She started acting really weird…in a way she was stalking me; making sure that I wasn't seeing anyone else and she never wanted me to talk to another girl…so I broke up with her. After that she pretty much left me alone. Then she announced she was moving to New York and before I knew it, she was gone." He paused for a moment, "Or at least I thought she was gone."

Sharpay shrugged, "Then what was she doing here? Making sure you weren't dating anyone," she asked a bit harshly.

He shook his head, "She claims that she was visiting some old friends but I think she um…followed me."

"Then what was with that kiss, huh? Why the hell did you kiss her?"

"Sharpay I didn't kiss her; she kissed me. I told her at least three times that I was happily married and had two children but she didn't care. Sharpay I tried to stop her, I swear to you that I did. What you saw…"

"Wasn't what I thought," she finished for him. A few tears made their way down her cheek. "Troy I'm…I…" She shook her head, "I'm sorry Troy," she said shakily.

He got up and walked over to her, "Come here." He pulled her into a hug, "I love you more than anything, you know that right?"

She pulled away, "I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just…lately you've been so distant. And then today when Lizzie had that seizure…"

"I know and I wish I could turn back time and I wish I did what you had done to get her out of it," he said looking at the ground.

"It felt like you didn't care anymore or that this was suddenly a burden on you," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Hey neither you nor the kids will ever be burdens, understand," he asked as he raised her head up so she was now looking at him. "I love you Sharpay."

For the first time that day a small smile crept across her face, "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for doubting you and not believing you…I love you too," she said as she leaned in to hug him.

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her for a few minutes.

Sharpay finally pulled away and looked at him, "So was that Gabi I saw driving down the street as I was driving home?"

"Yeah it was."

She smiled to herself and shook her head, "Those two…"

"What about them?"

"I'll bet you anything that Gabi was saying to you what Ryan was saying to me. He told me…no he ordered me to come home and listen to your side of the story."

He smiled, "Gabi told me to tell you everything…every little detail. She kind of reminded me of my mother."

"I wonder what we should do to thank them," she thought aloud.

Before he could answer, the phone rang. "Hold that thought." He walked over to the phone, "Hello?"

"Did you talk to her," Gabi asked from the other end.

He sighed and motioned for Sharpay to come over to him, "Yes I talked to her and yes I told her everything."

"And did you listen," Ryan asked. By now Troy had put the phone on speaker so Sharpay was also able to hear the conversation.

"Yes I listened," she said as she put her arms around him.

Gabi smiled and looked at Ryan, "I told you it would work," she said quietly enough so that Troy and Sharpay couldn't hear her.

Ryan just smiled back at her and kissed her.

"Yes it worked and thank you," Sharpay said with a sly grin.

Gabi stared at the phone, her jaw now on the floor. (Well not literally, but you know what I mean) "Wait…how did she…how…"

"Gabi next time you want to say something to someone in private, try not to speak into the phone," Troy said.

She blushed, "Oh…right."

"Is that all," Sharpay asked after another moment of silence.

"I think so," Ryan said. "And Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever see that woman again let me know and I'll beat the sh-"

Gabi elbowed him, "What he means is, don't even give her the time of day."

"What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

"Well…"

"Don't start Gabi," Sharpay said. "This is my husband you're talking about…besides if he ever does see her again, she's going to have me to deal with," she said as she nestled her head in Troy's shoulder.

Troy just smiled and kissed Sharpay passionately.

"You two still there," Ryan asked after a few moments.

"Yes but not for long," Sharpay said as she pressed the end button. She smiled at Troy, "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"That we get the kids to bed and then…"

She nodded, "Uh huh…"

"Oh yeah," he said as he kissed her once more before hurrying into the living room to get Daniel out of the playpen.

Sharpay did the same with Lizzie and brought her upstairs.

Gabi listened to the dial tone for a moment and then hit the end button. "That was rude."

"Gabi."

Realizing what Ryan was alluding to, she let out a little chuckle, "Oh…"

"Yes."

"I love you Ryan."

"I love you too."

* * *

Sharpay lay back on her side of the bed, "I love you so much," she said as he kissed her neck.

"I love you more."

"We should fight more often."

He stopped kissing her, "What?"

"That had to be the best sex that I have ever had." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh," he said, rather relieved. "I enjoyed it as well…but do we have to fight before the next time?"

"Shut up and kiss me Bolton."

* * *

**1 Month Later; Chad and Taylor…**

"All right Taylor I just need you to lay back for me," the doctor said as she began to examine her.

Taylor was now 5 months pregnant and still having morning sickness so Chad, being the overprotective husband that he was, insisted that she get a check-up just to be sure everything was okay.

"I'm sure everything is fine, doctor," Taylor said as she glared at Chad.

"I just want to make sure you're okay; where is the harm in that," he asked innocently.

"I understand that Chad but I really think that it will go away by itself. Don't you remember how long I was sick when I was pregnant with Matthew," she asked.

He nodded, "Yes but by 5 months you were only sick in the mornings and it wasn't even everyday," he said matter-of-factly.

"You do know that I'm only agreeing to this because I love you right? And that this is for the baby that I'm doing this."

"I know honey," he said as he kissed her forehead.

The doctor finished listening to the heartbeat, "Okay Taylor everything seems to be just fine."

Taylor smiled and looked at Chad, "See? Everything's just fine."

The doctor nodded, "Yep your babies are going to be quite healthy."

"Thank you," Taylor said. "Okay Chad? The babies will be fine."

Chad, dumbstruck, just stood there, "Wait a minute."

"Now what?"

"Did…did you just say 'babies'?" He asked the doctor.

Taylor stopped dead in her tracks, "Did she just say babies?"

The doctor chuckled, "Yes I did; you're having twins Taylor. That's why you're experiencing more morning sickness than usual. Congratulations." She left the room so Taylor could finish changing.

Taylor turned to Chad and squealed, "Chad! We're having twins!"

He nodded and smiled, "So I heard." He pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"I cannot wait to tell everyone…uh oh."

"What's the matter? Are you in pain," he asked.

She shook her head, "We only have one boy's name and one girl's name picked out."

He shrugged, "So?"

"So now we have to find two of each!" She yelled.

"Honey…"

"Chad this is a disaster. Not only do we have to find two more names, but we have to get more furniture, clear out more space in the room…"

"Taylor."

"…We'll probably have to get a bigger car…"

"TAYLOR!"

She looked at him, "What?"

"We still have four more months."

"What has that got to do with anything," she asked as they walked out to the car.

"We have time. We have plenty of time to do all of that; relax."

She took a deep breath, "Right. I'm sorry," she said as she turned to face him. "Forgive me?"

"Don't I always?" He kissed her.

"Yes," she said as they broke apart.

* * *

**Hehe, okay so not much of a cliffhanger there at all. In other words, I think my evil streak is dwindling. Anyway please review and suggestions are welcome! Thanks.**


	34. Chapter 34

**As always, thank you so much for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me. **

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. As you could probably tell from the previous chapter, things were kind of wrapping up anyway. The reason I am ending this story now is because I am just very busy and only have time to write so many things at once, LOL. Anyway, thank you ALL so much for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot to me and makes me want to keep writing. I do hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**

* * *

**_**Going Home, Ch. 34**_

**2 Months Later…**

Sharpay brought the chicken outside to where the adults were sitting. She set it down in the middle of the table and motioned for everyone to start eating.

"This is great honey," Troy said as he took a bite.

"Thank you," she said smiling. She looked over at Gabi, "So how are you feeling?"

"Great, thank you," she said patting her stomach.

Ryan shook his head and looked at his sister mouthing the word 'hormones,' thus causing everyone at the table to crack up.

Gabi looked up, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing dear," Ryan said as he kissed her head.

Chad looked over at Taylor, "Is your back hurting again? You know the doctor said that…"

"I know what the doctor said," Taylor said harshly as she rubbed her lower back. It had been bothering her for a few weeks now which had begun to worry Chad. Even though the doctor assured the two that the babies were perfectly healthy, he was having his doubts. "I'm fine all right," she said a bit calmer. She gave him a reassuring smile.

Not completely satisfied with what she said, he decided to go along with it, not wanting to put his wife in another 'mood.'

Taylor winced as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Not wanting to worry anyone (especially Chad), she tried her best to hide it. Unfortunately…

"Taylor what's wrong," Kelsi asked from across the table.

"I'm fine," she said breathing slowly. This couldn't be labor; it didn't feel like a contraction. It felt more like…indigestion. Yet she had not eaten anything in quite a few hours.

Chad studied his wife's face and could see that she was lying. "Are you in labor," he asked, standing up. "We should get to the hospital…"

"Chad I am not in…OW!" She yelled as she grabbed her stomach. "Kicking," she said taking slow deep breaths, "They're just…kicking," she said as she regained her composure.

"If you're sure…" Troy said carefully.

"I'm sure," came the reply.

"So," Jason said, trying to move on to another topic, "How's the third grade Gabi?"

"Jason it's June. School has been out for a week now," she said.

"Oh…right. Well then how is your summer so far?"

"Jason no offense, but you are not very good at trying to change subjects," Taylor said through her pain. "Excuse me for a moment." She stood up and walked into the house.

Sharpay watched as she left, "Maybe I should…"

"No she'll be fine," Chad said not wanting to start a war between his wife and everyone else.

"CHAD!"

He quickly got up and ran inside to Taylor, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"My water…it…broke," she said in the middle of a contraction.

"I knew it," Chad said proudly. "I was right! You are in labor!"

"Yeah good for you," she said sarcastically. "Now can we please…?"

"I need to go tell everyone I was right," he said, forgetting about the fact that he needed to be taking her to the hospital.

"Chad…"

"Hang on honey, I'll be right back."

"Chad, you dolt!" She yelled, "I'm in labor! I need to go to the…OW…hospital!"

He stopped mid-step and turned around, "Good point. Then I should go tell everyone that we're leaving to go to the hospital."

"That would be considerate," she said through her pain.

He hurried out to the backyard, "She's fine," he said to his friends, all of whom had worry written all over their faces, "She's just in labor so we need to go."

Sharpay nodded and stood up and walked into the house, "What's the number," she asked referring to Taylor's doctor.

Taylor gave Sharpay the number. Sharpay then called the doctor and told her what was going on and that Taylor would be arriving at the hospital shortly.

"Thank goodness I have at least one normal person in my life," Taylor said as she sneered at Chad. "Anyway I'm sorry to…have to…go so soon but…"

"Don't worry about it," Sharpay said as she ushered the two to the door. "We'll be there in a bit all right?"

Chad nodded, "Thanks Shar…oh and dinner was…"

"Chad!"

"Gotta go!" He hurried out to the car where Taylor was waiting.

* * *

The rest of the gang made their way up to the maternity ward of the hospital. Troy's parents were watching Lizzie and Daniel while Gabi's mother was watching Aimee and Jason's mother was watching Alexandra.

"We should probably wait out here," Ryan said when he saw Gabi begin to walk to the desk to ask what room Taylor was in.

"Yeah I guess," she said as she sat down next to him.

Taylor lay back in the bed; the contraction was finally over. She looked over at Chad, "I swear if you get me pregnant again I am going to kill you."

"Yes dear," he said quietly; he was in too much pain from her squeezing his hand.

The doctor walked into the room, "All right Taylor," she said after examining her, "You're fully dilated so it's time to move you into the delivery room."

"Oh joy," Taylor said as she was moved from the bed to a gurney. She looked up at Chad, "Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said with a smile as he kissed her forehead. "You're stuck with me."

She smiled softly, "Thank you."

"Okay Taylor on this next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can," her doctor ordered.

She nodded, "Okay." She sat up and took a few deep breaths before pushing.

"Good," the doctor said, "The baby is already crowning. Okay you need to push again."

"No…I can't," she said weakly.

"Yes you can," Chad said as he grabbed her hand. "You can do this; do it for the babies, Tay."

She suddenly felt a burst of strength hit her as she sat up again and pushed with all her might.

"That's it," Chad said as she pushed, "You can do it…"

Suddenly there was a shrill cry in the room.

"Congratulations you two, you have a daughter," the doctor said.

Taylor smiled and looked at Chad, "I'm not outnumbered anymore."

"We'll see about that. What if the next one is a boy?"

"Oh shut up," she said smiling. "Is she okay?" She asked the doctor.

"Your daughter is very healthy; she is 6 pounds, 3 ounces."

Chad looked down at Taylor, "Do you have a favorite name for a girl," he asked. They had picked out two girls' names and two boys' names just to be on the safe side.

"Yes I like…It's coming again!"

Chad frowned, "That's not a name we agreed on."

"No you idiot! The baby!"

The doctor turned her attention back to Taylor, "Okay you know the drill," she said. "I'm going to count to ten again and you push. Got it?"

Taylor nodded and did as she was told. After two pushes, she was wiped out. "I…can't…anymore…"

"Taylor you can do it," Chad said as he kissed her head. "Come on you know you can do it; this baby wants to come out and meet its parents."

She nodded, "Okay…" And with that she pushed as hard as she could until she heard another loud cry. She lay back on the bed and felt tears of joy fall down her face.

"You did it," Chad said ecstatically. "You did it honey."

"Yeah…" She looked at the doctor, "Is the baby okay?"

She nodded, "Yes your other daughter is just fine," she said smiling.

"Other d…wait a minute," Taylor said, "We have two…we have two daughters," she said happily."

Chad simply hugged and kissed her, "Congratulations mom."

"You too, dad."

"And here are your daughters," the doctor said as she handed one to Taylor and had the nurse hand the other one to Chad. "Your other daughter weighs 6 pounds and 7 ounces; congratulations guys."

"Thank you," Taylor said as she looked at her daughter. "Hi…Hayden Chloe Danforth."

Chad smiled and looked at the baby in his arms, "And hello to you, Sophia Renee Danforth."

* * *

Chad walked out into the waiting area and saw everyone sitting there either reading something or talking to someone. "Ahem," he said.

Everyone looked up at him, "Yes, daddy," Sharpay said smiling.

"Taylor and I would like you to meet two new members of our family," he said as he motioned for everyone to follow him.

Taylor was sitting in the bed holding the babies when Chad and everyone else walked in. She looked up and smiled.

There were several "How adorable!" and "They look exactly alike!" comments from all.

"So," Jason asked, "What are their names?"

"This," Chad said picking the girl in Taylor's right arm up, "Is Hayden Chloe Danforth and…"

"And this," Taylor said, "Is Sophia Renee Danforth."

"Hayden and Sophia," Gabi said. "I like the sound of that."

"So do we," Taylor said with a chuckle.

* * *

**6 Months Later…**

It had been 8 months since Karen reentered Troy's life. He had finally managed to get through to her that she was no longer a part of his life; that part was over and done with. He was now married to the woman whom he adored and had two wonderful children; sure one of them wasn't his by birth, but Lizzie was still his daughter and to her, Troy was her father.

Sharpay now trusted Troy with every fiber of her being; she knew that he would never do anything to harm their marriage; for the two loved each other too much.

Lizzie was happier than anything. She had her very first competition in riding class the week before and ended up winning second place. Sure she had wanted to win first, but she still got a small trophy along with a ribbon that she had her parents place on her wall. She had never been more proud of herself and it made her parents very happy to see her so 'alive.' Although she had never truly lost the glimmer in her eyes, when she had been kidnapped by Mark something had gone missing; there was a sparkle missing that had decided to make its appearance known after the competition. She still had seizures every now and then, for she did have epilepsy but even she now knew the weird feeling of when one was coming on and although they could not be prevented, they were under control.

Even though he was barely a year old, Daniel was one of the happiest babies out there. Anyone who saw him could tell you that. He had begun to walk at 10 months; something that neither Troy nor Sharpay were prepared for and slowly began to say 'mama' and 'dada.'

The one thing that Troy and Sharpay were rather relieved about was the fact that Mark was sentenced to serve the remainder of his prison term (which was only going to be another 2 months) back in California. He had also been told that if he even tried to get within 100 yards of Sharpay that he would go back to jail.

* * *

Gabi and Ryan were overjoyed when they found out that they were going to have a second child; a boy this time. Aimee was less than pleased even though she was only 2 ½ years old. She made it a point to tell her parents that she wanted a sister and that her mom had to return this baby and get another one. She was too young to know where babies really came from so Ryan and Gabi attempted to make the little girl understand that this little brother-to-be of hers would be just as wonderful as a sister. Although she didn't understand them, she seemed to approve.

* * *

Jason and Kelsi tried several times but were saddened to learn that Kelsi could not get pregnant. They decided on looking into adoption but put that on hold when they saw how truly happy and blessed they were to have Alexandra. She truly was the light of their lives.

* * *

Chad and Taylor were overwhelmed quite a few times with their children but everyday they would say a prayer of thanks for how blessed they had been with their family; Matthew, Hayden, and Sophia were the light of their lives and even though it was often hard to manage three children, two of them being 6 month old twins, they always seemed to pull through.

* * *

Sharpay smiled and watched as Lizzie opened her birthday present. All she could do was smile when she saw the 5 year old's face light up with joy when she saw her gift. The sparkle was definitely back.

Lizzie just smiled and hugged the picture frame that held a picture of Lizzie sitting on Dreamer after having come in 2nd at the competition.

"There's more," Troy said as he handed her something else.

Lizzie smiled as she took the small box and opened it. Inside was something that she had always admired whenever she and her parents would walk past the store. Inside the box was a heart-shaped locket. Lizzie opened the locket up and smiled when she saw a picture of her parents in it. She ran up to the two and bear-hugged them. "Thank you," she exclaimed.

It was at that moment that Sharpay knew that the smartest thing she had ever done in her life was going home to her family. Nothing would ever top the happiness she now had.

* * *

**Sigh. Well I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if the ending was kind of weird but I wanted to make it sweet. Please review and once again thank you so very much for reading! **


End file.
